Alcanzando una Estrella
by AngieShields
Summary: Hay una nueva generacion en la escuela de artes "Hogwarts SM"... bailes, romance, peleas, celos, amistad, musica, odio, prejuicios, envidia, competencias y mucho, pero mucho talento es lo que encontraras... ¿te atreves a entrar?... DM/HG
1. Hogwarts

**Bueno, aquí esta loca historia que se le ocurrió a mi loca cabecita que no me deja descansar NADA…espero que les guste….**

**Nos vemos abajo….**

* * *

**Los personajes son de J.K Rowling**

* * *

"**ALCANZANDO UNA ESTRELLA"**

**1. Hogwarts .-**

_**::Commentator::**_

Es difícil explicar lo que uno siente cuando esta parado en un escenario, tal vez emoción, nervios, felicidad, entusiasmo, satisfacción o quizás como dijo una vez la conocidísima cantante pop Jane 'pura e infinita paz'.

Lo cierto es que cuando uno tiene el talento de trasmitir mediante canciones, pinturas, coreografías o notas musicales aquellos sentimientos que muchos y me incluyo ocultamos a diario se le llama simplemente ARTE.

'¿Qué opinas del arte?' Me preguntaron en una entrevista y siendo yo uno de los más reconocidos periodistas a nivel mundial respondí con la mayor sinceridad que poseía: "El mundo esta pasando por una crisis mundial, niños mueren a diario desnutridos o de enfermedades desconocidas, miles de personas se mueren de hambre y tu me preguntas '¿Qué opino del arte?', pues solo te digo que el arte es la escusa mas patética que he oído con la cual los supuestos artistas buscan lo que todo el mundo quiere, di-ne-ro" respondí.

Pero a pesar de todo, la vida decidió darme una lección y demostrarme que aun en los momentos más trágicos el arte puede hacer milagros, o tal vez los artistas. Llevándome así a conocer a la mujer más maravillosa que he conocido, a aquella mujer que cambio por completo mi forma de pensar y a la que le dedico ahora este escrito.

Queriendo compartir con ustedes aquella maravillosa historia que ella misma me conto personalmente, la maravillosa historia de una chica que tuvo un sueño, un sueño que hoy es realidad, el sueño de expresar sus sentimientos de la forma mas sencilla del mundo, mediante una canción…

Es por eso que ahora escribo este libro, el libro que cuenta todas las aventuras, amores y desamores, sueños, realidades, ilusiones, amistades y sobretodo sentimientos que tuvo que experimentar una gran mujer que empezó siendo nada, una alumna mas de una gran escuela y que ahora es una de las cantantes mas reconocidas en todo el mundo, es pocas palabras… esta es la vida de Jane Granger.

_**::book::**_

'**Alcanzando una estrella'**

_Por: Tom Riddle_

_**Capitulo I**_

Todo comenzó cuando una chica de tan solo 17 años recibió en su humilde casa ubicada en el centro de Londres aquella carta, aquella carta que cambiaria su vida por completo…

-Hermione, te llego una carta –dijo su madre mientras se la entregaba a sus manos y seguía revisando el resto, que seguramente no serian otra cosa que cuentas a pagar.

-¡ahhhh! –grito sorpresivamente –mamá, no sabes lo que esto, ¿tienes idea de lo que significa esta carta?

-¿de que hablas Hemione? –Interrogo –si no me lo dices no sabré a que te refieres.

-hace dos semanas mande un video a Hogwarts –explicó –mamá, esta es la respuesta a mi solicitud para estudiar en el mejor colegio de artes –dijo muy emocionada tomando las manos de su madre y dando brincos por toda la sala de su pequeña casa.

-tranquila hija, ¿Por qué no me dijiste que habías mandado una solicitud para una beca? –le reprochó su madre, pero sin ningún tono de molestia o enojo.

-no pensé que me responderían, pero eso ya no importa, lo importante es que lo hicieron, ¡me respondieron mamá! – exclamo con una gran sonrisa.

-si lo hicieron, pero no sabemos si la respuesta es positiva para ti hija –alego su madre con un gran tono de sabiduría.

-no seas pesimista mamá –le reprocho abriendo la carta –mejor déjame leer lo que dice.

-¿que dice? –pregunto muy nerviosa al ver que su hija leía la carta en silencio.

-señorita: Hermione Jean Granger, su solicitud ha sido aceptada, tiene usted una beca para estudiar en el mejor colegio de bellas artes… "Hogwarts SM" - leyó en voz alta –sírvase a presentarse el 1ro de setiembre en las instalaciones de este para el inicio del ciclo escolar...bla, bla, bla… bla, bla, bla

-Hermione… te aceptaron –dijo su madre muy emocionada.

-¡ME ACEPTARON! –grito loca de la felicidad -¡me aceptaron mamá!

-mi niña, esta es la gran oportunidad para que demuestres el gran talento que dios te regalo- dijo la madre de Hermione mientras abrazaba a esta demostrándole lo feliz que se encontraba de que por fin tuviera la oportunidad de cumplir aquel sueño que tanto deseaba.

-no se que decir, ¡esto es grandioso! – Exclamo Hermione –mamá tienes que ayudarme a hacer mis maletas, solo faltan dos semanas.

-¡claro hija!, te extrañare mucho –dijo mientras se limpiaba algunas lagrimas que empezaban a caer por su rostro.

-¡mamá!, todavía no me he ido, pero tienes razón, yo también te extrañare mucho… no quiero dejarte sola –dijo también con lagrimas Hermione.

-como que no… pues lo siento, lo tendrás que hacer y te iras a Hogwarts a convertirte en la cantante mas famosa de todos los tiempos

-te quiero mamá.

-yo también te quiero Jane.

Y así fue como todo empezó, con una simple beca que otorgaba cada año la escuela Hogwarts a los cinco mejores postulantes de bajos recursos por supuesto, ya que la escuela da bellas artes "Hogwarts SM" era solo y exclusivamente una escuela para gente con mucho dinero.

Los días pasaron rápidamente y sin darse cuenta el día en que Hogwarts empezaría un nuevo ciclo lleno de aventuras y romance comenzó y Hermione Granger fue una de las primeras en llegar a las afueras de aquella grandiosa escuela.

-¡fantástico! –fue lo único que dijo al ver aquel hermoso lugar que solo podía ser comparado con un hermoso castillo de la edad media y que seria su nuevo hogar durante los próximos cinco años – ¡esto es increíble!

-pues créelo – dijo un chico que llego a su lado

-disculpa, ¿Quién eres? –pregunto educadamente Hermione.

-¡oh!, soy Harry… Harry Potter –se presento extendiendo su mano para presentarse y Hermione respondió a su saludo muy sorprendida, y no era para menos, no todos los días se conocía al hijo del multimillonario James Potter y mucho menos en aquellas fachas.

-Hermione Granger –saludo -¿tu eres el hijo de James Potter?

-Desgraciadamente, pero tu no pareces hija de ningún millonario –dijo muy engreído según Hermione –o tal vez al igual que yo decidiste realizar tu sueño y dejar atrás para siempre tu apellido famoso.

-¿Qué tu que? –pregunto muy sorprendida.

-ya veo que no –dijo algo nervioso –entonces dime, ¿hija de que personaje famoso eres?

-de ninguno, estoy aquí por que recibí una beca –explico algo contenta al recordar la suerte que tuvo al ser elegida entre mas de diez mil personas.

-¡oh!, ya veo… por que no entramos, la selección esta por empezar y no quiero quedarme sin casa –dijo algo divertido.

-¿Qué selección? –interrogo algo nerviosa.

-entremos y te lo explico –dijo mientras ayudaba a Hermione con algunos de sus equipajes.

-bienvenidos a Hogwarts –saludo una señora muy elegante en el hall del colegio a varios alumnos que suponía Hermione debían ser los del primer año –todos los nuevos aquí por favor, no se separen… tenemos que ingresar todos juntos para que los seleccionen en su casa –explicaba como si se trataran de niños de once años o algo parecido.

-ella es Minerva McGonagall, reconocida bailarina y sub directora de Hogwarts SM –explico Harry mientras ingresaba al hall junto a Hermione

-explícame lo de la selección por favor –pidió muy nerviosa

-tranquila, no es nada del otro mundo, simplemente en Hogwarts existen cuatro casas, la primera es Ravenclaw, ahí mayormente van los compositores, ya sabes, aquellos que su vida es un instrumento y componer letras; luego la sigue Hufflepuff, donde están aquellos que se mueren si no tienen un lienzo consigo… los pintores; también están los odiosos de Slytherin, ahí nunca se sabe, pintores, cantantes, bailarines, compositores, de todo… pero claro, solo y exclusivamente los hijos de estrellas famosas o personajes con mucho dinero, francamente detesto esa casa; y por ultimo Gryffindor, la casa de donde han salido la mayor cantidad de estrellas famosas, la casa que se caracteriza por tener las voces mas famosas de la historia, es ahí donde quiero estar.

Hermione se moría de nervios, no sabia que Hogwarts fuera tan estricto con la selección de estudiantes y tenia mucho miedo al pensar en que casa le tocaría, por lo menos estaba segura que no seria en Slytherin.

-tranquila –trato de calmarla Harry –pareces un cachorro asustado.

-¿Cómo es la selección? –Pregunto nerviosa -¿Qué es lo que se tiene que hacer?

-pues eso si no se –respondió muy tranquilo –pero no te preocupes, sea cual sea la casa que te toque yo siempre seré tu amigo.

-gracias –contesto Hermione ahora un poco mas tranquila.

-así que tu eres el hijo del famosísimo James Potter –se escucho una voz muy venenosa - ¿y esta pobretona quien es?

-no te interesa, ¿tu debes ser Draco Malfoy? –interrogo Harry -¿que es lo que quieres?

-es todo un honor para mi que el hijo del multimillonario Potter conozca mi nombre –respondió juguetonamente Malfoy

-¿Quién no reconocería a Draco Malfoy?, el hijo de la mundialmente conocida actriz, cantante, modelo, alcohólica y drogadicta Narcisa Malfoy, o aun mejor… hijo del político, diputado, corrupto y narcotraficante Lucius Malfoy.

-escúchame bien Potter –advirtió bastante molesto el rubio –jamás, me escuchaste, jamás vuelvas a insultar a mi madre, o te arrepentirás de haber dejado a tu padre y tu apellido con el.

Y sin mas que decir, Draco se dio la media vuelta para retirarse del lugar, no sin antes dedicarle una mirada llena de asco a Hermione y retirarse seguido de dos chicos muy pasados de peso y una hermosa mujer de pelo azabache que se abrazaba a el.

-ese es Draco Malfoy… será mejor que te cuides de el, es muy peligroso al igual que su padre, las malas lenguas dicen que ya sigue sus pasos –explico el chico de ojos verdes mientras se sentaba en un sofá seguido de su nueva amiga.

-es cierto que… su padre es…

-¿narcotraficante?, si… es cierto – respondió –trato de meter en sus sucios negocios a mi padre, pero por supuesto el lo rechazo.

-¿Quiénes son los otros? –pregunto la castaña curiosa.

-la que va abrazada de el es Pansy Parkinson, hija de una bailarina de _broadway_ y los otros dos son Vincent Crabbe y Gregory Goyle, sus padres tienes negocios con Lucius Malfoy –explico Harry.

-creo que esto no es lo que pensé –dijo Hermione con muy pocos ánimos.

-¿arrepentida? –Pregunto Harry –no pensé que fueras de esa clase de chicas.

-no, es solo que en esta escuela todos viven por y para su apellido –respondió –y creo que todos están aquí solo por eso.

-ahí si te equivocas –le corrigió el chico de ojos color esmeralda –el apellido y el dinero son solo un factor, pero todos los que están aquí es solo por una cosa… por que lo creas o no son artistas y tienen mucho talento… incluso Malfoy.

-pues espero que tengas razón, por que lo ultimo que quisiera seria haber venido a una escuela llena de niños ricos sin talento –respondió Hermione muy divertida por su propio comentario.

-pues te aseguro que talento es lo que sobra en "Hogwarts SM"…

-todos préstenme atención por favor –hablo por fin la sub directora Minerva McGonagall –dentro de una hora se llevara a cabo la selección de las casas que será realizada por el director de la escuela, el profesor Severus Snape y la que les habla, para lo cual, todos ustedes y sin excepción deberán mostrar un numero, ya sea de canto, baile, pintura, o su habilidad con algún instrumento… lo que quieran, tienen una hora para prepararse. ¿Alguna pregunta?

-¿la prueba es individual? –pregunto Harry, ya que tenia la esperanza de darla junto a su nueva amiga.

-por supuesto señor Potter y es mas, la prueba se realizara en la sala principal, frente a todo el alumnado, así que será mejor que se luzcan como verdaderos alumnos de "Hogwarts SM"- y sin decir mas se retiro, dejando a todos los nuevos alumnos hechos bolas con aquel primer examen…

-pensé que seria algo difícil –dijo Harry muy tranquilo volviendo a tomar asiento en el sofá donde antes se encontraba con Hermione.

-estas loco, la prueba será frente a todos los alumnos, ¿no estas nervioso? –preguntó Hermione

-no, ¿Por qué, tu si? –Interrogo algo confundido –no me digas que sufres de pánico escénico o algo así.

-claro que no, pero aun así no puedo evitar sentirme nerviosa- respondió.

-aja, me pregunto ¿Qué hará Malfoy? – pregunto Harry muy bajito para que solo pudiera oír Hermione.

Pero la castaña no pudo evitar dirigir su mirada a donde se encontraba el rubio y observarlo hasta que sorpresivamente sus ojos miel chocaron con los acero de el y pudo sentir como una corriente eléctrica recorría todo su cuerpo evitando que despegara la mirada de la de Draco, algo que curiosamente también le pasaba a el, dejándolo con una sola pregunta en la cabeza… '¿Qué era eso que sentía?'

-creo que va a cantar algo –dijo de pronto un chico de cabello muy rojo que venia junto a una chica muy parecida a el con cabellos igual de rojos.

-¿tu quien eres? –interrogo Harry muy concentrado en analizar a aquella chica.

-por supuesto, Harry Potter… no esperaba verte aquí, mi nombre es Ron Weasley y ella es mi hermanita Ginny Weasley- se presento, para luego dirigirse a Hermione –a ti no tengo el gusto de conocerte

-soy Hermione Granger… mucho gusto –saludo – ¿son gemelos?

-mellizos –respondieron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-¿y que es lo que piensan hacer para la selección? –pregunto Harry ahora mas animado ya que Ginny Weasley se había sentado junto a el.

-yo voy a bailar –contesto Ginny –una coreografía de ballet.

-yo pienso tocar un poco de guitarra eléctrica –dijo Ron muy emocionado -¿y tu?

-creo que cantare algunas de las canciones que compuse –contesto Harry

-no puedo creer que estén tan tranquilos, ¿en serio no tienen ni un poquito de nervios? –interrogo Hermione.

-¿nervios?, ¿Por qué? –pregunto Ginny muy anonadada

-sufre de pánico escénico –aclaro Harry

-¡no sufro de pánico escénico! –Dijo algo desesperada –es solo que… estoy muy nerviosa.

-¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer? – pregunto Ron.

-no lo se, creo que cantare algo, pero no se que –respondió muy frustrada.

-tranquila, yo te puedo pasar algunas de mis letras, ¿si quieres? –ofreció el chico de pelo azabache y hermosos ojos esmeraldas.

-¿en serio Harry? – cuestiono muy emocionada

-y yo te puedo ayudar con unos consejos para los nervios –dijo Ginny

-muchas gracias –respondió Hermione muy agradecida con sus nuevos a amigos.

-para eso están los amigo ¿no?- aclaro Ron -¿Por qué somos amigos verdad?

-claro Ron… somos amigos, solo espero que a todos nos toque en la misma casa –dijo la castaña.

-ojala y dios te escuche –la siguió Harry muy dramáticamente causando la risa de sus nuevos amigos.

Pero entre tantas risas Hermione no se percato de dos pares de ojos grises que la observaban muy detenidamente pretendiendo averiguar que era aquel cosquilleo que sintió al observar sus hermosos ojos color miel.

* * *

"**Commentator": comentarista**

"**Book": libro**

**Se que es estúpido, pero ahí esta para el que no sepa ingles… bueno…la historia la cuenta Tom Riddle quien esta escribiendo un libro de la vida de la famosísima Jean Granger y por eso es que cada vez que aparezca Tom escribiendo dirá 'commentator' y cada vez que aparezca 'book' obviamente se referirá al libro que escribe y la historia en si….**

**Y como ya se habrán dado cuenta este en un fic musical o song fic…como quieran llamarlo y por lo tanto habrán muchas canciones… las cuales ya les iré diciendo para que vayan buscándolas, claro solo si quieren…**

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado y espero sus comentarios… **

**Solo una cosa mas… chicos y chicas que leen fanfiction por dios yo se que varios lo hacen y a varios les gusta solo me pregunto yo ¿Por qué no se toman un minuto de su tiempo para dejar un breve comentario?, si. Se que varios andan muy ocupados… pero solo pónganse a pensar que un escritor de fanfiction escribe única y exclusivamente por los reviews… por que obviamente no recibimos nada a cambio mas que sus alentadores y hermosos comentarios… así que por favor si les gusta esta historia tómense la molestia de dejarme uno si?? Por que si no lamento mucho decirlo tendré que quitar la historia… y no es una amenaza… solo que no le encuentro caso que siga si a nadie le va a gustar…bueno eso es todo, cuídense…**

**Beshos… **

**Angieshields…**


	2. La selección

**Olaz… ya traje nuevo cap… muchas gracias a los que leyeron y dejaron sus reviews…**

**Ya tengo las canciones que utilizare en este cap. Si gustan pueden buscarlas y ponerlas en el momento en que les indique… son:**

**1. When I Grow Up**** - The Pussycat Dools**

**2. Desnuda – Ricardo Arjona **

**3. Playground Love – Air **

**4. Our Farewell - Within Temptation**

**Yo solo pondré el numero y ustedes si gustan colocaran la song que corresponde, de todos modos pondré la letra…. Espero que les guste el cap. **

**¡ah!... también tengo las canciones en mi blog para aquellos que no quieran buscarlas… es:: (****http://www**** . angie-shields . blogspot . com/) "sin espacios" x)**

**Y nos vemos abajo…**

* * *

**Los personajes son de J.K. Rowling**

* * *

"**ALCANZANDO UNA ESTRELLA"**

_-muchas gracias –respondió Hermione muy agradecida con sus nuevos a amigos._

_-para eso están los amigo ¿no?- aclaro Ron -¿Por qué somos amigos verdad?_

_-claro Ron… somos amigos, solo espero que a todos nos toque en la misma casa –dijo la castaña._

_-ojala y dios te escuche –la siguió Harry muy dramáticamente causando la risa de sus nuevos amigos._

_Pero entre tantas risas Hermione no se percato de dos pares de ojos grises que la observaban muy detenidamente pretendiendo averiguar que era aquel cosquilleo que sintió al observar sus hermosos ojos color miel._

**2. La selección .-**

_**::book::**_

'**Alcanzando una estrella'**

_Por: Tom Riddle_

**Capitulo II**

Todo estaba listo para la selección, la mayoría de los nuevos alumnos ya tenían sus números listos y los pocos que no lo estaban se encontraban muy concentrados en su preparación.

Solo 10 minutos faltaban para el gran evento que quizás podría cambiar la vida de muchos, y nuestra querida Hermione se encontraba muy concentrada tratando de despejar un poco los nervios que estaba sintiendo.

-ya Hermione, deja de temblar… ¿Cómo quieres convertirte en una cantante famosa si tiemblas cada vez que vas a cantar? – pregunto Ginny muy preocupada y alentando a su amiga con un cariñoso abrazo.

-es que no lo puedo evitar Ginny, simplemente mi cuerpo tiembla –explico la castaña aun muy nerviosa.

-pues tendrás que superarlo rápido por que ya es hora –dijo Ron apuntando hacia la sub directora Minerva McGonagall que venia acercándose hacia donde se encontraban preparándose todos los nuevos alumnos de Hogwarts SM.

-¡no puede ser! –exclamo Hermione mientras se doblaba los nudillos de la mano por los nervios.

-Será mejor que dejes esos nervios ahora por que si algo sale mal McGonagall es capaz de retirarte la beca –dijo Harry muy preocupado por su amiga.

-¡Harry! –Llamo Ginny muy molesta –solo la estas asustando más.

-yo solo digo la verdad –contesto el chico de ojos verdes muy arrepentido por tener la boca tan grande.

-espero que todos estén listos –hablo la sub directora del colegio –síganme todos, la sala principal ya se encuentra lista para la selección.

-esto es horrible –dijo Hermione mientras junto a sus nuevos amigos seguía a McGonagall por los pasillos del colegio.

-estás loca… si el colegio es fantástico –exclamo ron muy emocionado mientras observaba detenidamente todos los cuadros de los antiguos estudiantes, muchos de ellos muy famosos.

-no el colegio, esto… la selección – recalco muerta de miedo.

-Hermione será mejor que te calmes, creo que estas exagerando mucho –le regaño de una manera muy dulce Ginny.

-hasta aquí llegamos – informo la sub directora mientras se detenían en una gran puerta que seguramente llevaría al gran salón, la sala principal –bien ahora todos me seguirán y tomaran asiento en las tres primeras filas, luego los llamaremos uno por uno para la selección.

E inesperadamente la gran puerta se abrió mostrando un gran salón repleto de alumnos que se encontraban frente a un espectacular escenario, en el que también se encontraban los maestros de Hogwarts SM y en el que seguramente se realizaría la selección.

Tal como McGonagall había dicho todos tomaron asiento en las primeras filas a la espera de ser llamados.

-muy buenos días a todos y bienvenidos a los nuevos estudiantes – hablo por fin el respetadísimo director de 'Hogwarts SM' Albus Dumbledore –espero que este año sea muy satisfactorio y provechoso para todos y por supuesto les deseo mucha suerte a los nuevos alumnos en la tan esperada selección.

-Dumbledore la máxima figura en cuanto a artes se refiere –hablo Harry con obvio respeto y veneración hacia el director de la escuela.

-sin mas que decir y no queriendo aburrirlos mucho este año, doy paso a la selección de los nuevos estudiantes que como todos los años deberán demostrar sus talentos frente a toda la escuela y ganarse así su puesto en su respectiva casa.

-Aquí empieza lo bueno –dijo Ron muy contento –veremos quien esta a mi nivel –continuo muy orgullosos y engreído.

-Ron eso esta mal, no deberíamos competir entre nosotros –hablo Hermione en un tono muy 'niña buena' según Harry.

-Hermi, Hermi, Hermi –dijo Harry con mucha lastima hacia el comportamiento de su amiga –no sabes de lo que hablas, Hogwarts es conocido como uno de los colegios mas competitivos de artes.

-si… pero esas son competiciones entre colegios, no Entre los propios alumnos –hablo Hermione muy consternada.

-Hermione si quieres ser alguien en Hogwarts tienes que ganarte el respeto de los demás –hablo Ginny que hasta entonces solo había estado escuchando la charla de sus amigos.

-¿y como se supone que tengo que hacer eso? –pregunto muy irritada la castaña.

-demostrando que eres mejor que los demás –contesto Ron –y para eso tienes que competir con los demás.

-definitivamente esto no es lo que esperaba –dijo Hermione.

-no, es mucho mejor – replico Ron-

-¡Michael Corner! –llamo la sub directora que ahora se encontraba sentada al lado del director junto a este y un hombre de cabellos negros y algo grasientos…

-¡dios ya empezó! – exclamo la dulce chica de ojos miel…

-tranquila –apoyo Harry a su nerviosa amiga.

-¡wow! Es muy bueno –dijo Ginny al oír la maravillosa melodía que salía del saxofón que Michael tocaba

-si es bueno –apoyo su pelirrojo hermano.

-muchas gracias señor Corner –agradeció el director – y solo me queda decir ¡RAVENCLAW! – grito el anciano hombre mientras los aplausos y silbidos por parte de los estudiantes de dicha casa se dejaban escuchar…

-¡Luna Lovegood! –volvió a gritar la sub directora y una hermosa chica de cabellos rubios se paro en el escenario demostrando la maravillosa voz que poseía…

-¡RAVENCLAW!–exclamo el director al terminar la interpretación de la rubia chica.

Y así siguieron unos 4 chicos mas, unos iban para Hufflepuff y otros para Slytherin, pero un nombre causo mucho la curiosidad de Hermione.

- ¡Pansy Parkinson! –exclamó la sub directora y con mucha seguridad y elegancia la susodicha se dirigió al centro del escenario apoderándose por completo de el…

**1. (Aquí pongan la primera canción)**

La pista que segundos antes Pansy había entregado empezó a sonar por todo el salón… mientras ella tomaba el micrófono y se adueñaba completamente del escenario que de por si ya era suyo…

**Boys call you cute (What's up, cutie) - **_los chicos te llaman sexy (que tal, sexy)  
_**And you don't care what they say - **_y a ti no te importa lo que digan  
_**See, every time you turn around - **_ves, cada vez que te das vuelta  
_**They yell your name - **_ellos gritan tu nombre_

**Now I've got a confession - **_ahora tengo una confesión  
_**When I was young I wanted attention - **_cuando era mas joven quería atención  
_**And I promised myself that I'd do anything - **_y me prometí a mi misma que haría cualquier cosa  
_**Anything at all for the boys to notice me - **_cualquier cosa para hacerme notar_

**But I ain't complaining - **_pero no me estoy quejando  
_**We all wanna be famous - **_todos queremos ser famosos  
_**So go ahead and say what you wanna say - **_asi que ve y di lo que quieras decir  
_**You know what it's like to be nameless - **_tu sabes como se siente ser alguien sin nombre  
_**Want them to know what your name is - **_quiero que sepan cual es tu nombre  
_**Cause see when I was younger I would say - **_porque cuando yo era pequeña decía_

**When I grow up - **_cuando crezca  
_**I wanna be famous - **_quiero ser famosa  
_**I wanna be a star - **_quiero ser una estrella  
_**I wanna be in movies - **_quiero actuar en películas_

**When I grow up - **_cuando crezca  
_**I wanna see the world - **_quiero ver el mundo  
_**Drive nice cars - **_manejar autos bonitos  
_**I wanna have groupies - **_quiero tener fanaticos_

**When I grow up - **_cuando crezca  
_**Be on TV - **_quiero estar en la tv  
_**People know me - **_que la gente me conozca  
_**Be on magazines - **_estar en las revistas_

**When I grow up - **_cuando crezca  
_**Fresh and clean - **_fresca y limpia  
_**Number one chick when I step out on the scene - **_ser a chica numero uno cuando salga a escena_

**But be careful what you wish for - **_pero se cuidadosa con lo que sueñas  
_**Cause you just might get it - **_porque puedes llegar a conseguirlo  
_**But you just might get it - **_pero puedes llegar a conseguirlo  
_**But you just might get it - **_pero puedes llegar a conseguirlo_

**They used to tell me I was silly - **_solían decirme que era aburrida  
_**Until I popped up on the TV - **_hasta que aparecí en tv  
_**I always wanted to be a superstar - **_siempre quise ser una super estrella  
_**And knew that singing songs would get me this far - **_y sabía que cantar canciones me llevaría bien lejos_

**But I ain't complaining - **_pero no me estoy quejando  
_**We all wanna be famous - **_todos queremos ser famosos  
_**So go ahead and say what you wanna say - **_asi que ve y di lo que quieras decir  
_**You know what it's like to be nameless - **_tu sabes como se siente ser alguien sin nombre  
_**Want them to know what your name is - **_quiero que sepan cual es tu nombre  
_**Cause see, when I was younger I would say - **_porque cuando yo era pequeña decía_

**When I grow up - **_cuando crezca  
_**I wanna be famous - **_quiero ser famosa  
_**I wanna be a star - **_quiero ser una estrella  
_**I wanna be in movies - **_quiero actuar en películas_

**When I grow up - **_cuando crezca  
_**I wanna see the world - **_quiero ver el mundo  
_**Drive nice cars - **_manejar autos bonitos  
_**I wanna have groupies - **_quiero tener fanaticos_

**When I grow up - **_cuando crezca  
_**Be on TV - **_quiero estar en la tv  
_**People know me - **_que la gente me conozca  
_**Be on magazines - **_estar en las revistas_

**When I grow up - **_cuando crezca  
_**Fresh and clean - **_fresca y limpia  
_**Number one chick when I step out on the scene - **_ser a chica numero uno cuando salga a escena_

**But be careful what you wish for - **_pero se cuidadosa con lo que sueñas  
_**Cause you just might get it - **_porque puedes llegar a conseguirlo  
_**But you just might get it - **_pero puedes llegar a conseguirlo  
_**But you just might get it - **_pero puedes llegar a conseguirlo_

**I see them staring at me - **_miralos mirando fijo hacia mi  
_**Oh I'm a trendsetter - **_oh soy una marca-tendencias  
_**Yes this is true 'cause what I do, no one can do it better - **_si, eso es cierto porque lo que hago yo, nadie lo puede hacer mejor  
_**You can talk about me - **_puedes hablar acerca de mi  
_**Cause I'm a hot topic - **_porque soy un tema caliente  
_**I see you watching me, watching me, and I know you want it - **_te veo mirándome, mirándome, y se que me quieres_

**When I grow up - **_cuando crezca  
_**I wanna be famous - **_quiero ser famosa  
_**I wanna be a star - **_quiero ser una estrella  
_**I wanna be in movies - **_quiero actuar en películas_

**When I grow up - **_cuando crezca  
_**I wanna see the world - **_quiero ver el mundo  
_**Drive nice cars - **_manejar autos bonitos  
_**I wanna have groupies - **_quiero tener fanaticos_

**When I grow up - **_cuando crezca  
_**Be on TV - **_quiero estar en la tv  
_**People know me - **_que la gente me conozca  
_**Be on magazines - **_estar en las revistas_

**When I grow up - **_cuando crezca  
_**Fresh and clean - **_fresca y limpia  
_**Number one chick when I step out on the scene- **_ser a chica numero uno cuando salga a escena_

**B****ut be careful what you wish for - **_pero se cuidadosa con lo que sueñas  
_**Cause you just might get it - **_porque puedes llegar a conseguirlo  
_**But you just might get it - **_pero puedes llegar a conseguirlo  
_**But you just might get it - **_pero puedes llegar a conseguirlo_

**When I grow up - **_cuando crezca  
_**I wanna be famous - **_quiero ser famosa  
_**I wanna be a star - **_quiero ser una estrella  
_**I wanna be in movies - **_quiero actuar en películas_

**When I grow up - **_cuando crezca  
_**I wanna see the world - **_quiero ver el mundo  
_**Drive nice cars - **_manejar autos bonitos  
_**I wanna have groupies - **_quiero tener fanaticos_

**When I grow up - **_cuando crezca  
_**Be on TV - **_quiero estar en la tv  
_**People know me - **_que la gente me conozca  
_**Be on magazines - **_estar en las revistas_

**When I grow up - **_cuando crezca  
_**Fresh and clean - **_fresca y limpia  
_**Number one chick when I step out on the scene - **_ser a chica numero uno cuando salga a escena_

**But be careful what you wish for - **_pero se cuidadosa con lo que sueñas  
_**Cause you just might get it - **_porque puedes llegar a conseguirlo  
_**But you just might get it - **_pero puedes llegar a conseguirlo  
_**But you just might get it - **_pero puedes llegar a conseguirlo_

Nadie había imaginado que Pansy Parkinson tenía tan hermosa voz, todos y absolutamente todos en aquel salón estaban muy sorprendidos por aquel descubrimiento y es que a decir verdad Pansy cantaba como los mismos ángeles, pero eso no era nada comparado a la osadía, atrevimiento, seguridad, confianza y sensualidad que esta ponía encima del escenario.

Por que si había algo que destacar de la interpretación de Pansy era eso, su sensualidad y seguridad al cantar… y aunque a muchos les costara admitirlo ella se veía extremadamente sexy mientras cantaba.

-ella es fantástica –dijo Ron mientras todo el salón se llenaba de aplausos y gritos por parte de todo el alumnado, especialmente por los del genero masculino.

-si, tiene una voz bellísima –agrego Hermione muy sorprendida y viendo en ella su mas fuerte rival sin dudas…

-¡SLYTHERIN! –grito el director tan pronto Pansy bajo del escenario y los gritos y aplausos de los alumnos de dicha casa no se hicieron esperar, y no era para menos ya que una voz así era muy deseosa en cualquier casa…

-¡Ginny Weasley! –hablo la sub directora tan pronto el bullicio ceso…

-suerte –le deseo su hermano y la Hermosa Ginny Weasley se poso en el escenario para demostrar sus grandes dones de bailarina…

-¡GRYFFINDOR! –exclamo el director y la pelirroja paso a sentarse junto a los de su correspondiente casa…

Así transcurrió el tiempo, con la selección de algunos alumnos mas, entre ellos Ron Weasley que hizo vibrar a todos con su maravillosa presentación y por supuesto fue a parar también en Gryffindor…

Todos estaban muy contentos y las barras y gritos se podían escuchar por doquier, pero el nombre del que en esos momentos era la noticia de Hogwarts se hizo escuchar…

-¡Harry Potter! –grito la directora causando el silencio de todos, y no era para menos… muchos sabían que Harry Potter el hijo del multimillonario James Potter había renunciado a su herencia y apellido por seguir su sueño, pero muchos se preguntaban ¿valdría la pena?, que tanto talento podría tener el hijo de un empresario y una bióloga marina, pues pronto lo averiguarían…

-deséame suerte –dijo Harry antes de levantarse y tomar su guitarra para dirigirse al centro del escenario.

-'suerte' –susurro Hermione viendo a su amigo tomar asiento junto a su guitarra en una silla que se encontraba en el medio del magnifico e improvisado escenario…

**2. **

El sonido de la guitarra que estaba siendo tocada por el mismísimo Harry Potter causo la sorpresa de la mayoría de presentes ya que su habilidad con aquel instrumento era simplemente 'maravillosa' y ni que decir del manejo de escenario y seguridad que poseía…

**No es ninguna aberración sexual  
Pero me gusta verte andar en cueros  
El compás de tus pechos aventureros  
Victimas de la gravedad  
Será porque no me gusta la tapiceria  
Que creo que tu desnudez  
Es tu mejor lencería  
Por eso es que me gustas tal y como eres  
Incluso ese par de libras de más  
Si te viese tu jefe desnuda y detrás  
No dudaria en promover tu cintura  
Deja llenarme de tu desnudez  
Para afrontar los dizfraces de afuera  
De una mejor manera**

**Desnuda  
Que no habra diseño que te quede mejor  
Que el de tu piel ajustada a tu figura  
Desnuda  
Que no hay un ingenuo que vista una flor  
Sería como taparle la hermosura  
Desnuda  
Que la naturaleza no se equivoca  
Y si te hubiese querido con ropa  
Con ropa hubieses nacido  
Deja llenarme de tu desnudez  
Para vestirme por dentro  
Aunque sea un momento**

Era muy dificl explicar lo que estaba sucediendo en ese momento en Hogwarts SM, las chicas de aquella escuela estaban completamnente enamoradas de Harry James Potter, segun muchas, escucharlo cantar era lo mas maravilloso que podia pasar y Hermione Granger compartia aquella opinion ya que toda la cancion se paso viendo muy absorta y 'embobada' a su mejor amigo en aquella escuela... cosa que al parecer no le gusto mucho a cierto rubio que cambio por completo su semblante al ver como la castaña miraba a Potter...

**Y ahora que por fin te tengo asi  
Desnuda y precisamente enfrente  
Desnuda también un poquito la mente  
Pon tus complejos junto de tu ropa  
Y si te sientes un poquito loca  
Ponte loca completa  
Que verte será solo el inicio  
Antes de perder el juicio**

**Desnuda  
Que no habra diseño que te quede mejor  
Que el de tu piel ajustada a tu figura  
Desnuda  
Que no hay un ingenuo que vista una flor  
Seria como taparle la hermosura  
Desnuda  
Que la naturaleza no se equivoca  
Y si te hubiese querido con ropa  
Con ropa hubieses nacido  
Deja llenarme de tu desnudez  
Para vestirme por dentro  
Aunque sea un momento**

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, sobretodo por la sección femenina del colegio, causando la envidia de unos cuantos…

-ni que fuera la gran cosa –hablo Draco Malfoy muy enojado por la reacción de las mujeres de aquella escuela….

-espera a que te oigan cantar y se olvidaran de Potter, solo espera –apoyo Vincent Crabbe a su visiblemente envidioso compañero…

-¡GRYFFINDOR!- grito el director del colegio interrumpiendo la conversación del rubio con su obeso amigo…

Harry le giño un ojo a Hermione y le murmuro 'suerte' cuando paso por su lado causando que algunas chicas que se encontraban cerca de ella la miraran con muy mala cara…

-¡Draco Malfoy! –grito la sub directora causando que Hermione temblara mas con aquel nombre…

Draco decidió cambiar a ultimo momento la canción para según el enseñarle a Potter quien era el galán de Hogwarts y entrego así la pista de la canción que cantaría para luego muy sensualmente según Hermione dirigirse al escenario….

**3.**

Tan pronto la sensual melodía llego a los oídos de las estudiantes causo que el corazón de estas latiera mas de lo que ya hacia gracias a la interpretación de Potter… y es que aquella melodía con el sensual y atractivo aspecto de Malfoy era una muy cruel tortura para varias chicas… incluida sin dudas Hermione…

**I'm a high school lover,**_(Soy un amante de secundaria,)_**  
****and you're my favorite flavor**_(y tu eres mi sabor favorito.)  
_**Love is all, all my soul. **_(El amor es todo, todo para mi alma.)_**  
****You're my Playground Love. **_(Tu eres mi amor de patio)_

El sonido tan sensual de la voz de Malfoy y el que ahora emitía el saxofón causo que las hormonas de más de una chica que se encontraban en aquella sala se alborotaran por completo y que algunas otras tuvieran pensamientos o se imaginaran en situaciones nada decentes con el guapísimo rubio…**  
**

**Yet my hands are shaking. **_(Aun mis manos tiemblan.)_**  
****I feel my body reeling, **_(Siento mi cuerpo tambalearse,)_**  
****times no matter, I'm on fire, **_(el tiempo no importa, estoy ardiendo,)_**  
****On the playground, love. **_(en el patio, amor.)_

Simplemente magnifica, no había otra forma de describir aquella interpretación, y Hermione Granger lo sabia muy bien aunque jamás lo admitiría… pero su corazón obviamente latía mas rápido de lo normal gracias a la sensual y hermosa voz de Malfoy, por dios ella era de carne y hueso y sabia que aquel rubio lograba a enloquecer a mas de una, incluyéndola…

**You're the piece of gold **_**(**tu eres el pedazo de oro)_  
**the flushes all my soul.** _(que ruboras toda mi alma)_  
**Extra time, on the ground** _(Tiempo extra, sobre la tierra)  
_**You're my Playground Love. **_(tu eres mi amor de patio.)_

Draco no pudo evitar mirar a aquella chica que según el tenia los ojos más hermoso que había visto y que había causado hacerlo temblar solamente con su mirada, mas cual fue su sorpresa al ver que ella también le estaba observando y muy detenidamente, casi igual de embobada como había visto a Potter y eso le alegro mucho… tanto que se tomo la molestia de dedicarle la ultima estrofa de su canción, claro solo con la mirada… después de todo aunque sea una pobretona podría divertirse con ella._  
_

**Anytime, **_(En cualquier momento,)_**  
****anywhere, **_(de todos modos,)_**  
****You're my Playground Love. **_(Tu eres mi amor de patio)_**  
**

Todo lo que se escucho después de aquella interpretación fueron muchos aplausos y muchísimos, muchísimos suspiros provenientes de varias chicas de grados superiores…

Pero Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy estaban muy concentrados mirándose profundamente como para escuchar aquel griterío, era un momento mágico para ambos… pero como la magia no existe una muy gruesa voz los saco de su ensoñación.

-¡SLYTHERIN! –grito el viejo director y Draco despego por fin su mirada de los ojos de la castaña para dirigirse muy elegantemente a su nueva casa… y esta estuvo a punto de lanzar un suspiro mientras lo observaba, pero no lo hiso ya que escucho su nombre siendo pronunciado por la sub directora de aquella escuela…

-¡Hermione Granger!

Y la no tan pequeña y asustadísima Hermione solo pudo tragar muy escandalosamente y acercarse muy nerviosa hacia el escenario.

Era muy difícil explicar lo que sentía en aquellos momentos, miedo, alegría, nervios, ansiedad, paz… si, eso era, paz… la razón por la que amaba cantar, la razón por la que había decidido buscar y cumplir su sueño cueste lo que cueste… por que simplemente se llenaba de paz cuando subía aun escenario, y la muy tonta lo había olvidado por completo por estar mas concentrada en la nueva escuela… pero ya demostraría ella que pase lo que pase cuando uno canta con sentimiento y los expresa mediante una canción la peor de las voces se puede convertir en el mejor de los cantos…

Y ella se los demostraría en su primera presentación en Hogwarts, a todos les enseñaría quien era Hermione Jean Granger.

Con menos nervios y mas seguridad, Hermione entrego la pista que Harry le había prestado y se planto en el centro del escenario dispuesta a demostrar por que estaba ahí…

**4.**

La suave melodía se dejo escuchar y Hermione solo pudo cerrar los ojos para disfrutar plenamente de ese momento y cantar con su mejor arma, su corazón…

**In my hands** _(En mis manos)_  
**A legacy of memories** _(__Una herencia de memorias)_  
**I can hear you say my name** _(__Puedo oírle decir mi nombre)_  
**I can almost see your smile** _(__Casi puedo ver su risa)_  
**Feel the warmth of your embrace.** _(__Sentir el calor de su abrazo)_  
**But there is nothing but silence now** _(__Pero no hay nada más que el silencio ahora)_  
**Around the one I loved** _(__Alrededor del que ame )_  
**Is this our farewell?** _(__¿Es esta nuestra despedida?)_

**Sweet darling you worry too much, my child **_(mi__ dulce querido usted se preocupa demasiado, mi niño )  
_**See the sadness in your eyes **_(__Mira la tristeza en sus ojos)  
_**You are not alone in life **_(__Usted no esta solo en la vida)_

**Although you might think that you are… **_(__Aunque usted pudiera pensar que usted es…)__  
_

**Never thought**_(Nunca pensamos)  
_**This day would come so soon **_(que __Este día vendría tan pronto)_**  
****We had no time tos ay goodbye **_(__Nosotros no tenemos ningún tiempo para decir ¡adiós!)_**  
****How can the world just carry on? **_(__¿__Cómo solamente puede el mundo continuar?) _**  
****I feel so lost when you are not by my side **_(__Me siento tan perdido cuando usted no esta por mi lado )  
_**But there's nothing but silence now **_(__Pero no hay nada más que el silencio ahora)_**  
****Around the one I loved **_(__Alrededor del que ame ) _**  
****Is this our farewell? **_(__¿Es esta nuestra despedida?)_

**Sweet darling you worry too much, my child** _(mi__ dulce querido usted se preocupa demasiado, mi niño )  
_**See the sadness in your eyes** _(Mira la tristeza en sus ojos)  
_**You are not alone in life** _(__Usted no esta solo en la vida)_  
**Although you might think that you are… **_(__Aunque usted pudiera pensar que usted es)_

Hermione cantaba demostrando sus sentimientos, demostrando que a pesar de no llevar en sus venas sangre de estrellas famosas ella al igual que muchos tenia talento… y sobretodo tenia un sueño, un sueño que estaba dispuesta a cumplir al precio que sea.

Mientras disfrutaba de la suave melodía de la canción no pudo evitar sentir que alguien la observaba con una mirada muy penetrante que llegaba a hacerla temblar de pies a cabeza… y tenia razón, Draco Malfoy la observaba muy misteriosamente con una extraña sonrisa en los labios, una sonrisa que podía horrorizar a algunos pero a la vez cautivar a otros…

**So sorry your world is tumbling down **_(__Tan lamentable su muendo cae abajo)_**  
****I will watch you through these nights **_(__Le miraré durante estas noches)  
_**Rest your head and go to sleep **_(__Descanse su cabeza y vaya a dormir)_**  
****Because my child, this not our farewell. **_(__Como mi niño, este no nuestra despedida)_**  
****This is not… our farewell. **_(__Esto no es… nuestra despedida.)_

Hermione termino de cantar y en el gran salón solo había puro e infinito silencio y llego a pensar que tal vez su interpretación no había salido como ella esperaba, pero sus pensamientos fueron descartados cuando al parecer Ron empezó a aplaudir muy ruidosamente seguido así de todos los presentes los cuales siguieron aplaudiendo durante varios minutos causando que la castaña se pusiera colorada y tuviera que agradecer varias veces…

-maravillosa la presentación de Hermione Granger y no me daría mas gusto seguir elogiando con humildes aplausos su excelente interpretación durante varios minutos mas, pero la selección debe continuar… así que por favor pido silencio –hablo sabiamente el director de la escuela –muchas felicitaciones señorita Granger… tiene usted una voz muy hermosa y sabe manejarla a la perfección –se permitió elogiar el director -¡GRYFFINDOR! –grito sorpresivamente y Hermione muy contenta se dirigió a sentarse al lado de sus amigos y compañeros de casa.

Mas sin embargo al pasar por cierto lugar donde se encontraban en su mayoría puros Slytherins un sensual rubio choco intencionalmente con ella, entregándole lo mas disimuladamente posible un pequeño papel que deposito en sus suaves mano.

Hermione muy desconcertada solo logro guardar aquel papel dentro de uno de sus bolsillos y sentarse junto a sus amigos a observar el resto de la selección, por supuesto solo luego de que la mayoría de Gryffindors la felicitaran…

Ya cuando todo había terminado y ella se encontraba ya acomodada en su nueva habitación se acordó de aquel papel que "Draco Malfoy" le había entregado y muy desesperada lo busco para leerlo, pero solo una línea estaba escrita en el…

"_mañana a las once en punto, mientras todos duerman… te espero en la vieja aula de música. Pregunta por ella, es muy conocida"_

_Malfoy_

Hermione no sabia que pensar, Malfoy quería verla… ¿para que?, todo era muy extraño y sabia que nada bueno podría salir de ese encuentro durante la noche, pero sin duda iría, y averiguaría que se traía entre manos aquel rubio, pero ya se encargaría de el al siguiente día, por hoy solo quería dormir, dormir y descansar ya que le esperaba un largo día por delante, uno donde sus clases darían inicio y se encontraría con Malfoy clandestinamente… por mas absurdo que sonara lo ultimo definitivamente le esperaba un día lleno de sorpresas y mucha, mucha música.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado… y vuelvo a agradecer infinitamente a aquellos que me leen y mas aun a aquellos que se molestan en dejarme un review… no tienen idea de lo feliz que me hacen… **

**Espero sus comentarios… beshos a todos… **


	3. Draco es mio

****

Regrese!!! Sii… ya se que me tarde mucho pero estuve súper ocupada… lo siento!! Bueno espero que les guste este cap… les cuento que ya termine de escribir en mi cuaderno de apuntes hasta el cap 10 mas o menos y ya solo faltan trascribirlos…

**Quería agradecer infinitamente a quienes dejaron sus reviews… me hicieron muy feliz… GRACIAS A TODAS!!!**

**T****atty1****, ****maring****, ****Alex de Malfoy****, ****khira03****, ****alastor82****, Triste, keysy_sexy_16, ****kiarakrum****, **

**Bueno aquí les dejo las canciones de este cap. Que por cierto me gustaron mucho… espero que a ustedes también… **

**1. Sola - ****Vanessa Colaiuta**

**2. Arabesque Nº1 - Claude Debusy**

**3. La frase tonta de la semana - La 5ta Estacion**

**Ya saben cuando aparezca :::Music::: acompañada de 1, 2, o 3 la ponen según corresponda la canción…esta en orden…**

**Un beso para todas y ACCION…**

* * *

**Los personajes son de J.K. Rowling**

* * *

"**ALCANZANDO UNA ESTRELLA"**

"_mañana a las once en punto, mientras todos duerman… te espero en la vieja aula de música. Pregunta por ella, es muy conocida"_

_Malfoy_

_Hermione no sabia que pensar, Malfoy quería verla… ¿para que?, todo era muy extraño y sabia que nada bueno podría salir de ese encuentro durante la noche, pero sin duda iría, y averiguaría que se traía entre manos aquel rubio, pero ya se encargaría de el al siguiente día, por hoy solo quería dormir, dormir y descansar ya que le esperaba un largo día por delante, uno donde sus clases darían inicio y se encontraría con Malfoy clandestinamente… por mas absurdo que sonara lo ultimo definitivamente le esperaba un día lleno de sorpresas y mucha, mucha música._

**Draco es mío.- **

_**::book::**_

'**Alcanzando una estrella'**

_Por: Tom Riddle_

**Capitulo III**

Hermione Granger se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente en su nueva habitación, pero los intrusos rayos del sol que anunciaban un nuevo día invadieron sin permiso su recamara logrando que la tranquila y pacifica castaña se despertara de muy mal humor.

-¡diablos! –exclamo muy molesta por ser despertada de tan hermoso sueño.

-¿Qué pasa? –Pregunto Ginny mientras ingresaba a la habitación de la castaña -¿Qué te hicieron para que despertaras de tan mal humor?

-buenos días Ginny –saludo la castaña muy efusivamente –por lo menos toca la puerta ¿no?

-calma, calma, yo solo venia a decirte que ya vamos a bajar a desayunar… ¿Por qué todavía no te has cambiado? –interrogo algo confusa.

-creo que es por que recién me he levantado –respondió algo irónica mientras se ponía de pie –espérame diez minutos y bajamos ¿si?

-esta bien… pero iré a decirles a los chicos, Ron esta muy desesperado por comer –dijo mientras salía de la puerta con una radiante sonrisa.

-¿Por qué yo no puedo sonreír así? –Se pregunto la castaña -¡oh!... ¡claro! Por yo tengo miles de problemas en la cabeza que puedo resumir a la perfección en un solo nombre Draco Malfoy…

Y así, pensando sin querer en aquel hermoso rubio Hermione termino de vestirse y bajo a desayunar junto a sus amigos, a la espera del inicio de aquel día que sin dudas seria toda una larga condena.

-¿Qué clases tenemos primero? –pregunto Ginny mientras se llevaba a la boca una tostada.

-creo que 'música moderna' junto a Slytherin –contesto Ron luego de tragar todo lo que tenia en la boca –y luego danza contemporánea con Ravenclaw.

-¿Música moderna con Snape? –Pregunto alarmado Harry, el sabia mejor que nadie que aquel profesor era el demonio en vida.

-exacto –respondió Ginny algo nerviosa –y será mejor que nos vayamos de una vez si no queremos llegar tarde y darle más motivos a Snape de que nos odie.

Mas una castaña sentada junto a ellos seguía quieta pensando en que vería al rubio en su primera clase y sinceramente no se creía preparada para hacerlo, como la trataría el después de aquella nota, y lo peor, ¿para que le había mandado dicha nota?

-¿Hermione te pasa algo?

-no Ron, solo estoy nerviosa por… este día –contesto

-te entiendo, tenemos que dar lo mejor de nosotros para que los profesores no se lleven una mala impresión –agrego muy convencido de sus palabras

-si, y lo mejor será empezar llegando temprano ¿no creen?

Y Harry tenia mucha razón ya que casi la mayoría de alumnos que se encontraban desayunando en el comedor se habían dirigido a sus respectivas clases y solo quedaban muy pocos, entre los cuales se encontraban nuestro grupo favorito de Griffyndors.

Cuando los pequeños leones que recién comenzaban a dar los primeros pasos hacia su carrera como estrellas famosas llegaron a su primera clase impartida por el mas temible y estricto profesor de Hogwarts SM se llevaron la mayor sorpresa de su vida al encontrar que todos los alumnos ya se encontraban en sus respectivos asientos y escuchando algunas pautas que dicho profesor estaba dando en ese momento.

-¿ahora? –interrogo Ginny muy nerviosa, mientras se detenía junto a sus amigos en el marco de la puerta de aquel salón.

-a esperar lo peor -susurro casi imperceptiblemente el famoso hijo de James Potter mientras muy suavemente tocaba la puerta del aula.

-Pasen y quédense de pie delante de sus compañeros –una voz muy gruesa y la vez tan melodiosa hablo sin siquiera mirar hacia aquellos que llegaban tarde a su primera clase.

Los chicos al escuchar aquella voz dieron el mas grande respingo de su vida y Hermione por primera vez desde que entro en Hogwarts SM deseo escuchar cantar a alguien, se moría por escuchar cantar a su maestro de Música moderna, con aquella voz tan firme y melodiosa, solo su voz lograba que ella sintiera un gran respeto hacia su nuevo profesor, no lograba imaginar lo que causaría escucharlo cantar una vez en su vida, pero estaba segura que seria mucho mas hermoso que escuchar cantar a un coro de ángeles.

-¿Demasiado buenos para llegar temprano verdad? –Reprendió- tanto que no necesitan mis clases… bien, eso ya lo veremos.

Los cuatro Griffyndor no dijeron nada y Hermione pudo ver entre los alumnos a un rubio que no disimulaba para nada la sonrisa de satisfacción al escuchar como eran reprendidos, solo dejo de verlo cuando volvió a escuchar a _su_ profesor.

-¡Oh!, joven Potter… ¿se puede saber como logro convencer a su padre para inscribirlo en Hogwarts? O simplemente no lo convenció de nada, claro eso seria imposible ya que al ser menor de edad necesita el permiso de sus padres o tutores –siseo Snape muy venenosamente ganándose la sonrisa maliciosa de algunos cuantos alumnos.

-No señor, no logre convencer a mi padre, pero si… a mi madre –dijo lo último como si tratara de recordarle algo a Snape, cosa que el profesor pareció comprender ya que su actitud cambio de inmediato.

-Los demás preséntense de inmediato –ordeno el profesor dándole la espalda a sus cuatro alumnos aun de pie delante de la demás clase.

-Ginny Weasley profesor, y el es Ronald Weasley… mi hermano, somos mellizos –explico la nerviosa pelirroja al ver que su hermano no podía articular palabra alguna debido al miedo.

-señorita Weasley creo que ya todos nos dimos cuenta del evidente parecido entre usted y ese hermano suyo, pero no sabia que este fuera mudo –la voz de Snape obviamente levantada mas de lo debido causo gran estremecimiento en todos los presentes.

-y no lo es señor –volvió a responder Ginny en nombre de su hermano.

-podría dejar de responder por su hermano de una vez por todas –sentenció el hombre mas que furioso -¿y que espera para presentarse joven?, una invitación.

-so… so… soy Ro… Ro… Ronald We…Weasley –escupió Ron entre su tartamudeo provocado por el evidente miedo que le causaba su profesor de Música moderna.

-y dígame señor Weasley, ¿Cómo diablos entro a Hogwarts si ni siquiera es capaz de hablar correctamente sin tartamudear? –pregunto en un fuerte grito el maestro de música.

-Es obvio que si el esta tartamudeando es por que usted lo asusta con sus gritos… Profesor –reclamo una muy confiada Hermione en un tono que sorprendió a más de uno, inclusive al temible Snape.

-¿Y se puede saber quien diablos es usted? –la sonrisa de burla en la cara del profesor era lo menos que esperaba ver Hermione, se estaba burlando de ella, el muy imbécil lo estaba haciendo.

-por supuesto, mi nombre es Hermione Jean Granger –contesto muy enfadada la castaña ya que _su_ profesor no quitaba aquella sonrisa burlona de su rostro.

-Granger, Granger… ¿Familiar de Alexandra tal vez? –interrogo muy curioso el hombre.

-No – respondió muy segura y convencida, pero aun así algo dentro de ella le decía que había escuchado antes aquel nombre.

-Entonces… ¿donde escuche antes aquel apellido? –Se pregunto el pelinegro- Granger… Granger…

Todos miraban algo asombrados como su profesor repetía muy concentrado aquel apellido y mas aun la castaña que no tenia la mas mínima idea de donde conocía su apellido aquel hombre, entonces este volvió a hablar dejando a todos sin respiración por sus crueles palabras.

-¡Por supuesto! –Exclamo lleno de jubilo- Tu eres la becada sin talento de la que Albus tuvo compasión.

-Si, yo soy becada –afirmo con mucha tristeza en los ojos por sus frías palabras- Pero le aseguro que lo que mas me sobra es talento.

-Eso es verdad –aseguro Harry defendiendo a su amiga- ¿O acaso no escucho como canto en la selección?

-No he pedido su opinión Potter –reprendió- Aprenda a quedarse callado. En cuanto a aquella presentación de la _señorita_ Granger solo tengo tres palabras para describirla _"suerte de principiante" _

-No fue suerte… Profesor –Hermione se estaba enfadando de verdad, no entendía por que Snape se la había agarrado contra ella– Y se lo puedo demostrar cuando quiera.

-Muy valiente ¿no? –el veneno en su voz era muy evidente, pero ni eso le quitaba lo melodiosa e hipnotizarte- Demuéstramelo ahora.

Aquello sin duda había sido una orden, y Hermione tembló muy levemente al escucharla.

-¿ahora? –pregunto viendo de soslayo a un Draco que no paraba de sonreír.

-¿acaso no me escucho?... dije ahora –volvió a ordenar- y para que vea lo generoso que soy, puede pedirle ayuda a sus amigos… pero quiero que usted cante.

Hermione vio a Ron, Harry y Ginny y estos entendieron de inmediato asintiendo levemente y dirigiéndose al pequeño estrado dentro del aula donde se encontraban algunos instrumentos.

Harry se acomodo en la batería, Ron con su inseparable guitarra eléctrica y Ginny fue hacia el teclado, a la espera de que Hermione les diera la orden, por supuesto antes habían decidido que canción iban a tocar, solo esperaba que Hermione cantara tan bien como el día de la elección y no se pusiera tan nerviosa.

La castaña volvió a observar al rubio y para su sorpresa este también la estaba viendo –al igual que toda la clase- para luego giñarle un ojo poniendo más nerviosa a la chica.

-Veo que ya no es tan valiente –y lo único en que Hermione pudo pensar es en que daría todo por ver a aquel profesor cantar, a pesar de todo lo que le estaba haciendo, quería oírlo cantar.

Hermione les hizo una seña a los chicos y de pronto el salón se lleno de la música que desprendían los instrumentos tocados por los tres Griffyndors.

**:::Music 1:::**

La chica de ojos color miel solo pudo tomar fuertemente el micrófono y respirar muy hondo para cantar con su alma y corazón.

**Yo seré la calma luego de la tempestad**

**de ayer en medio de la noche**

**tu te vas de repente**

**yo tentando a la suerte sin ti**

**yo veré tu mundo entero en una taza de café**

**un negro terciopelo en medio del silencio**

**ya no lloro ni pienso**

**solo me quedo de pie**

**y aquí me tienes sola de nuevo otra vez**

**aquí me tienes sola de nuevo ya ves**

**en mis ojos que miran sin ver**

**en mis manos desatándome**

**Y aquí me tienes sola de nuevo otra vez**

**y aquí me tienes sola de nuevo ya ves**

**sin moverme comencé a correr**

**con un par de alas en los pies**

Hermione estaba muy concentrada en su canción, mas cuando vio a los ojos de su profesor, solo logro ver una sincera sonrisa y supo que lo estaba haciendo muy bien.

**Y tu veras la línea que se duerme entre bien y el mal**

**y con la vida a cuestas**

**no me pongo a llorar la vida es tan personal así**

**y yo veré tu mundo entero en una taza de café**

**un negro terciopelo y en medio del silencio**

**ya no lloro ni pienso**

**solo me quedo de pie**

**y aquí me tienes sola de nuevo otra ves**

**aquí me tienes sola de nuevo ya ves**

**y mis ojos que miran sin ver**

**y mis manos desatándome**

**Me tienes sola de nuevo otra vez**

**aquí me tienes sola de nuevo ya ves**

**sin moverme comencé a correr **

**con un par de alas en los pies**

Aquello era mas de lo que podía soportar, sobretodo por que sentía la penetrante mirada de su profesor sobre ella, y por que podía sentir la mirada de Draco, solo con mirarla podía hacer que ella perdiera por completo el control, solo su mirada lograba confundirla, y en ese momento pensó que Draco la había hipnotizado con aquella hermosa mirada por que no podía despegar la suya de aquellos ojos grises.

**Y aquí me tienes sola de nuevo otra vez**

**aquí me tienes sola de nuevo ya ves**

**y mis ojos que miran sin ver**

**y mis manos desatándome**

**aquí me tienes sola de nuevo otra vez**

**sola de nuevo ya ves**

**sin moverme comencé a correr**

**con un par de alas en los pies**

**Y yo ya estaré bien**

Todo el salón estaba en silencio, a la espera del _veredicto_ de su pelinegro profesor.

-Desafinaste tantas veces que me canse de contarlas –dijo muy serio y con mucha simpleza- tu vocalización es pésima, no entendí casi nada de lo que dijiste y tus cuerdas vocales necesitan de mucho trabajo para que por lo menos se le asemejen a los de un verdadero artista.

Todos estaba con la boca abierta, para la mayoría la interpretación de Hermione había sido perfecta, mas sin embargo después de todo el era el maestro y el único que podía juzgarla.

La castaña se sentía muy humillada, ella había creído que su interpretación había sido perfecta, pero todo indicaba que se había equivocado, ella no tenia oportunidad para se una gran estrella.

-Dudo mucho que llegues a ser una verdadera estrella –comento Snape destruyendo por completo las esperanzas de la chica- Mas sin embargo… cuentas con algo que la mayoría de alumnos comunes de Hogwarts no.

Hermione observo los ojos de su Profesor muy esperanzada al verlos entendió de lo que le estaba hablando, y solo pudo mostrar una gran sonrisa de agradecimiento.

Todos los demás alumnos observaban a alumna y profesor comunicarse con la mirada como si lo hubieran hecho toda la vida, como si pudieran entenderse… causando cierta furia en un rubio de hermosos ojos grises.

-Bien un aplauso para la señorita Granger y pueden volver a sus asientos –ordeno, y los cuatro Griffyndor obedecieron muy contentos entre muchos aplausos y felicitaciones.

-Profesor –llamo Seamus Finnigan mientras alzaba una mano.

-si señor Finnigan –contesto educadamente el maestro.

-disculpe, pero… ¿podría decirnos que es eso que Hermione posee y la mayoría de los alumnos no?

-Sentimiento –contesto mientras tomaba asiento en su propio pupitre causando ciertos suspiros en las jovencitas.

-Disculpe profesor, pero eso es absurdo… todos poseemos sentimientos –agrego Dean Thomas.

-todos los poseemos, pero no todos tenemos la facilidad de interpretarlos mediante una canción –explico sabiamente- eso… solo los grandes artistas son capaces de hacerlo.

-Ni que fuera la gran cosa -se oyó murmurar a una Pansy muy envidiosa sentada al lado de un Draco muy silencioso.

La clase continúo con la presentación de casi todos los alumnos, las indicaciones de Snape sobre que era lo que les enseñaría aquel año, las reglas que tenia para su clase, los castigos para quienes incumplieran sus normas y demás.

Hermione no pudo contener mirar de soslayo a un rubio que permaneció casi toda la clase indiferente.

No sabia por que, pero algo dentro de ella la hacia dudar con respecto a la nota que le había dado Malfoy, si quería hablar con ella ¿Por qué ahora la trataba con tanta indiferencia?

Pero sea lo que sea el mismo le había entregado la nota y ella iría al viejo salón de música para averiguar que era lo que Malfoy se traía entre manos.

Al mismo tiempo Draco pensaba que todo le tenía que salir perfecto, no podía equivocarse, tenia que ser una noche que Hermione nunca olvidaría.

La mayoría de alumnos no presto atención durante casi toda la clase, pero faltando quince minutos para que se diera por finalizada, el profesor Snape dijo algo que evidentemente llamo la atención de todos los alumnos.

-Tal vez me este apresurando en decirles esto, pero prefiero que todos estén preparados –empezó causando mucha incertidumbre- Yo tengo una forma muy distinta de evaluar a mis alumnos.

Todos estaban prestando mucha atención, Hermione de pronto entro en pánico, presentía que algo no iba a ir bien.

-¿Cómo? –se atrevió a preguntar un Slitheryn.

-Si, a diferencia de los demás profesores y sobretodo de aquel que por desgracia será su profesor de canto, yo tengo una forma muy personal de evaluarlos –lo único que notaron y entendieron en esas palabras fue lo mal que le caía a Snape su profesor de canto, que aun no conocían.

-¿y como nos evaluara? -pregunto Ginny.

-Señorita Weasley será muy sencillo –su sarcasmo fue mas que obvio- yo les enseñare todo lo que pueda este año, y faltando uso meses para finalizarlo… ustedes deberán presentar una canción individualmente.

-¿cantar una canción? –Pregunto aliviado Ron –eso es todo.

-Pero usted no es profesor de canto… no le corresponde evaluarnos eso –reclamo la castaña.

-soy profesor de música señorita Granger… música Moderna –agrego.

-Si, pero… –quiso continuar Hermione

-Pero por favor déjeme terminar –dijo molesto por tanta interrupción- No es solo cantar… ustedes tienen que cantar a la perfección una canción compuesta por ustedes mismos, letra, música, voz. Sera su canción, su primera canción… eso es lo que evaluare.

-Eso será pan comido –dijo Harry muy confiado.

-Eso lo dices por que tú tienes ya miles de canciones propias Harry –dijo Ginny muy fuerte, tanto, que llegaron a los oídos del moreno profesor.

-No se preocupe señorita Weasley, que con las canciones que tiene el señor Potter jamás aprobaría mi clase.

-¿Por qué? –Pregunto entre molesto y contrariado Harry– Son muy buenas profesor, además usted no las ha oído.

-Claro que las he oído, y se nota que son de principiantes… NO de verdaderos alumnos de Hogwarts.

-¿Cómo se supone que deben ser nuestras canciones? –Pregunto ahora Hermione- Quiero decir… ¿Qué deben tener para poder aprobar?

-deben ser especiales… muy especiales –respondió

-¿Cómo diablos hacemos eso? –se oyó por primera vez la vos de Draco Malfoy.

Hermione estaba con la boca abierta, por un momento pensó que a Draco no le interesaba para nada la clase, al igual que todos pensó que no estaba prestando la mas mínima atención… pero se equivoco.

-Modere su lenguaje joven Malfoy –reprendió Snape- Y para que una canción sea especial debe contener su esencia, sus sentimientos, debe ser ustedes mismos, deben componer letra y música reflejando a través de ella quienes son… deben cantarla dando a conocer lo que sienten y sobretodo deben compartirla con lo mas preciado para cualquier artista.

Severus Snape de verdad sabia lo que hacia, hablaba con sentimiento, con emoción, estaba claro que el hombre vivía muy enamorado de su carrera y de la música.

-¿Q-que cosa señor? –pudo preguntar un sorprendido y embobado por las palabras de su maestro Ron.

-El publico señor Weasley… el publico es lo mas importante para todo artista –respondió Snape regresando a su actitud normal- La clase se termina por hoy, y ya saben vallan creando su canción… es todo por hoy.

Y así finalizo Snape la primera clase de nuestros protagonistas, quienes luego se dirigieron a sus demás clases, donde no hubo nada interesante según ellos… solo que conocieron a su maestro de canto el cual se llamaba Sirius Black y era nada mas y nada menos que el padrino de Harry; por supuesto que esto sorprendió a la mayoría, pero a pesar de esto Sirius lo trato como a un simple alumno y fue muy agradable con todos.

Así siguieron entre prácticas, ejercicios y muchos trabajos encargados hasta la hora de la cena que era precisamente donde se encontraban ahora, cenando todos en el gran salón.

-Estoy muerto –dijo Ron –Eso de bailar no es lo mío.

-si estuvo grandioso –reprocho Ginny –fue la mejor clase de mi vida.

Hermione solo escuchaba como peleaban los mellizos Weasley por cosas muy insignificantes hasta que se acordó de algo que había olvidado por la emoción de las primeras clases.

-Chicos –interrumpió nerviosa- ¿Ustedes saben donde queda la vieja aula de música?

-Dicen que en el cuarto piso –Respondió la pelirroja- No me digas que ya te contaron las viejas historias de fantasmas.

-¿Qué?... no, solo tenia curiosidad –aclaro- ¿pero estas segura que queda ahí?

-Por supuesto –respondió ahora Harry –Es la primera aula a la izquierda.

-¿No piensas ir verdad? –Pregunto Ron muy asustado.

-Vamos Ron, ¿no me digas que tu si crees en esas historias? –Pregunto sorprendida su hermana- ¡Pero por dios!, mamá solo las contaba para asustarnos.

-¿su madre también estudio aquí? –interrogo Harry

-Si –respondieron al mismo tiempo –Fue una gran bailarina en su juventud, pero conoció a mi padre, se casaron, salió embarazada y adiós carrera.

-Si, a mi madre le paso lo mismo, se caso con el gran señor James Potter y abandono su carrera por el –explico el chico de ojos verdes.

-¿tu madre también estudio en Hogwarts? –Hermione estaba muy sorprendida- no lo sabia.

-si, ella estudio aquí y eso influyo mucho en la decisión de convertirme en músico, ella amaba cantar… siempre me contaba historias de sus días en Hogwarts y creo que se emociono mucho cuando le dije que quería estudiar aquí, cuando le conté que quería ser músico… a diferencia de mi padre, ella siempre me apoyo –todos estaban muy sorprendidos, la tristeza en el rostro de Harry al mencionar a su padre era obvia.

-nuestra madre también nos contaba mucho sobre Hogwarts –dijo Ginny tratando de cambiar de tema y borrar la tristeza del primogénito de los Potter.

-si, ella siempre nos asustaba con la historia del 'fantasma del piano' –comento nervioso- Debo confesarles que en verdad me asustaba esa historia.

-ahora que lo dices… creo que mi madre también me lo conto en alguna ocasión- dijo algo inquieto Harry -según ella todas las noches de Luna llena se escuchaban hermosas melodías que salían del viejo salón de música.

-Dicen que es el alma de un joven que estudio aquí, en 12intió12s, según las leyendas el todas las noches de Luna llena iba con su amada al salón de música y componían canciones juntos, el tocaba la melodía en el piano mientras ella lo cautivaba con su hermosa voz, según dicen, ellos iban a debutar juntos, pero al parecer ella a ultimo momento desapareció y el desde entonces la espera. Todas las noches de Luna llena el toca el piano, esperando que ella regrese para volver a cautivarlo con su hermosa voz y terminar de componer aquella canción que quedo inconclusa.

-Ron no sabio que eras tan bueno para contar historias –dijo Harry muy divertido- mira como dejaste a Hermione, ahora la pobre no querrá ir nunca a la vieja aula de música.

-Para nada –dijo Hermione por que a pesar de todo ella tendría que ir a su cita con Draco, un momento… ni siquiera era una cita– ¿y por que lo clausuraron?

-el salón –respondió Ginny adivinando a que se refería la pregunta de su amiga- unos dicen que los alumnos eran tan curiosos que acampaban en el aula de música para ver a dicho fantasma.

-otros dicen que el director lo vio –dijo ron con la voz temblorosa- y que decidió darle… espacio, ya sabes, se apiado de su alma en pena.

-eso suena muy irracional –y Harry tenia mucha razón- yo sin embargo me voy por la tercera opción.

-¿Cuál? –pregunto Hermione muy interesada.

-el aula de música estaba en el cuarto piso, y casualmente el cuarto piso salió dañado luego se aquel terremoto de hace 18 años, así que lo mas lógico es que esa sea la causa por que lo clausuraron, por que simplemente ya no servía.

-tiene lógica –dijo Ginny analizando las palabras del pelinegro- pero prefiero creer que allá arriba hay un fantasma a la espera de su amada.

Todos elevaron su cabeza hacia donde Ginny estaba apuntando, hacia el cuarto piso… y Hermione tembló imperceptiblemente, ya que dentro de pocas horas ella subiría a ese piso, y no solo eso, si no que entraría a la mismísima vieja aula de música y lo menos que quería era encontrarse con el alma en pena de un eterno enamorado.

-hoy no es noche de Luna llena ¿verdad? –Pregunto nerviosa.

-No, creo que es dentro de cuatro días –respondió la pelirroja- chicos que les parece si vamos a hacerle una visita al fantasma del piano.

-no cuenten conmigo –respondió un miedoso Ron.

-miedoso –le reprocho su hermana.

-Y mucho –respondió este causando la risa de todos.

Entonces Hermione se dio cuenta que ya eran cerca de las nueve y quiso ir a preparase tanto física como mentalmente para su encuentro con el blondo.

-chicos ya me voy a dormir –dijo actuando un magnifico bostezo- me muero de sueño.

-no me has respondido –reprocho Ginny- ¿Vamos por el fantasma del piano este Viernes?

-Si van la mayoría cuenta conmigo –dijo para librarse de la inagotable pelirroja.

-¡bien! –Exclamo- buenas noches Mione.

-¡Que descanses! –dijo Ron.

-¡Hasta mañana! –Se despidió ella.

Ya se encontraba subiendo las escaleras hacia el dormitorio de las chicas cuando inevitablemente se puso a pensar en el blondo, se moría de curiosidad por saber que le iba a decir, no es que quisiera verlo, ¡No!... para nada, solo no podía evitar contar las horas para saber el porque de la nota.

Finalmente llego a su habitación y muy desesperada se dirigió a su armario de donde saco un pantalón de mezquilla a la cadera que le quedaba muy ajustado junto a una blusa de tirantes muy pequeña para ella.

Fue en ese momento que la castaña se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, y de lo estúpida que se veía eligiendo lo mejor de su ropa para ir a verse con Draco Malfoy que de seguro solo la había citado para molestarla.

Se golpeo mentalmente por arreglarse tanto para el rubio y decidió ir a su 'reunión' como estaba, con el uniforme de Hogwarts SM.

Ya había llegado la hora, mientras esperaba la castaña había decidido empezar desde ya a escribir la letra de aquella canción que tendría que interpretar para aprobar Música Moderna con el misterioso Severus Snape, que por cierto lo encontró muy intrigante, sin duda ese seria su profesor favorito y el mas respetado por supuesto. Sin embargo el intento fue en vano, no logro escribir ni una sola palabra debido a los nervios.

Imaginándose cuan hermoso seria escuchar cantar a su profesor, Hermione empezó a andar con dirección hacia el cuarto piso.

**:::Music 2:::**

Ya ahí se dio cuenta de que el silencio de la noche había desaparecido, siendo reemplazado por un melodioso sonido, el sonido de un piano.

-¡no puede ser! –Fue lo primero que exclamo Hermione al escuchar aquella melodía- tranquila, tranquila… los fantasmas no existen, los fantasmas no existen.

Se repetía mientras que con mucho valor caminaba hacia el viejo salón, vio la puerta del aula cerrada y con una mano temblorosa se dispuso a girar el picaporte.

Cuando la puerta estuvo abierta por completo la castaña se quedo muda, en completo shock… lo que veía era peor que encontrarse con el mismo fantasma del piano.

Ahí sentado en el viejo piano se encontraba Draco Malfoy completamente despeinado debido a la efusividad y sentimiento que ponía al tocar aquella melodía.

Tocaba con tanta habilidad y delicadeza las viejas teclas de aquel piano que parecía que sus dedos nunca hacían contacto con estas, era simplemente mágico, y Hermione Jean Granger lo sabía, por eso no podía reaccionar ante aquello.

Fue entonces que Draco la vio y la música paro para desgracia de la castaña que se sentía en las nubes al verlo tocar aquel instrumento.

-Hola –saludo el blondo.

-Hola –respondió ella.

Draco mostro una radiante sonrisa que puso muy nerviosa a la castaña y luego se puso de pie con la intención de acercarse a Hermione, ella lo sabía y solo tembló en su sitio a la espera de lo que sucedería.

Draco la miro y se perdió en sus Hermosos ojos, tenia que aceptarlo… ella era muy hermosa, demasiado, volvería loco a cualquier hombre… incluso a el si se lo propusiera.

-ven –dijo mientras le tomaba una mano, dándose cuenta entonces lo nerviosa que estaba la chica al sentir como temblaba su mano bajo la suya.

La guio de nuevo hacia el viejo piano en donde se volvió a posicionar frente a este, dispuesto a volver a tocar.

Hermione estaba muy confundida, ¿la había citado para que lo escuchara tocar el piano?, aunque podría escucharlo de por vida, la confundía mucho su actitud.

El rubio empezó a 'acariciar' –como decía Hermione- las teclas del piano y una hermosa melodía se dejo escuchar.

-canta –ordeno de pronto el rubio.

-¿Q-que? –pregunto Hermione confundida y nerviosa- P-pero no se la letra… no puedo.

-Solo siéntelo y canta –volvió a ordenar.

Estaba muy loco si pensaba que Hermione le haría caso ¿Qué se supone que tenía que sentir? Fue entonces que se dio la vuelta para marcharse que lo 12intió, aquel ambiente… aquel salón, había algo ahí, algo que al parecer el rubio había descubierto y ella apenas lo estaba haciendo.

-cierra los ojos, respíralo, siéntelo, ¡canta! –siguió ordenando con ese aire de autoridad que solo el poseía.

Sorprendentemente Hermione esta vez si le hizo caso, cerró los ojos y respiro profundamente… sintiéndolo, ¡si! Lo podía sentir, definitivamente ahí había algo, sintió dolor, tristeza, desolación, alegría, desesperación… amor.

Tuvo ganas de reír y llorar a la vez, era algo completamente extraño pero a la vez hermoso.

**:::Music 3:::**

Entonces curiosamente empezó a cantar, no sabia de donde salía la letra, pero simplemente cantaba, cantaba expresando todo lo que sentía en aquel lugar, solo cantaba para el, solo para el.

**No seré yo quien te despierte cada mañana  
Como un chiquillo pegando gritos frente a tu casa  
Ya no estaré detrás de ti cuando te caigas  
Pero no creo sinceramente que te haga falta**

**No seré yo quien guíe tus pasos cuando te pierdas  
No seguiré quemando noches frente a tu puerta  
Ya no estaré para cargarte sobre mi espalda  
Pero no creo sinceramente que te haga falta**

Hermione cantaba con mucho dolor, era algo muy extraño pero podía sentir aquella canción, sentía el dolor que sintió la persona que la había escrito, lo que no entendía era como era posible que ella sin conocer aquella letra la estuviera cantando, era algo poco creíble, ni ella misma lo podía creer todavía.

Lo que si podía jurar era que en ese preciso instante mientras ella cantaba, su pequeño corazón se comprimía de dolor, de un dolor que le trasmitía aquella vieja aula de música.**  
**

**  
Y se que vas a estar mejor cuando me vaya  
Y se que todo va a seguir como si nada  
Yo seguiré perdido entre aviones  
Entre canciones y carreteras  
En la distancia no seré mas tú parte incompleta**

**Y se que vas a estar mejor cuando me vaya  
Y se que todo va a seguir como si nada  
Mientras escribo sobre la arena  
La frase tonta de la semana  
Aunque no estés para leerla  
En esta playa**

**No es que yo quiera convertirme en un recuerdo  
Pero no es fácil sobrevivir a base de sueños  
No es que no quiera estar contigo en todo momento  
Pero esta vez no puedo darte lo que no tengo**

**Y se que vas a estar mejor cuando me vaya  
Y se que todo va a seguir como si nada  
Yo seguiré perdido entre aviones  
Entre canciones y carreteras  
En la distancia no seré mas tú parte incompleta**

Entonces ella inconscientemente cerró los ojos, y ahí los vio, un chico de negros cabellos tocando el piano ahora no tan viejo, y aquella chica, de rojos cabellos que cantaba la misma canción que ella, con mucha tristeza, con mucho dolor, con lagrimas cayendo por su rostro… pero con una gran sonrisa, una verdadera sonrisa de felicidad, "_algo muy contradictorio"_ pensó la castaña para luego verse de nuevo en la vieja aula junto a Draco y seguir cantando.

**Y se que vas a estar mejor cuando me vaya  
Y se que todo va a seguir como si nada  
Mientras escribo sobre la arena  
La frase tonta de la semana  
Aunque no estés para leerla  
En esta playa**

**En esta playa**

**Y se que vas a estar mejor cuando me vaya  
Y se que todo va a seguir como si nada  
Mientras escribo sobre la arena  
La frase tonta de la semana  
Aunque no estés para leerla  
En esta playa**

Al terminar de cantar Hermione se puso a temblar muy raro y Draco se preocupo un poco al verla así, pero la castaña solo pudo caer de rodillas y empezar a llorar, frente a un confundido Draco.

-¿Hermione que te pasa? –pregunto algo alterado.

-no lo se –respondió entre llantos- no lo se, ayúdame por favor.

Draco la miro y se volvió a perder en sus hermosos ojos miel, solo pudo tomar delicadamente su barbilla entre sus pálidos y delicados dedos para luego levantarla muy dulcemente y mirarla mas profundamente.

Hermione tembló ante el contacto de los fríos dedos de el y su tibia piel, ella sabia lo que iba a pasar… ella sabia lo que el haría y no se lo impidió.

Solo fueron unos segundos en los que sus labios estuvieron unidos, solo unos segundos compartieron aquel hermoso gesto, solo unos segundos volaron libres; segundos que fueron interrumpidos por un fuerte y ruidoso grito.

-¡¡SUÉLTALO MUGROSA!! –grito una histérica Pansy.

Draco y Hermione estaban muy sorprendidos, estaban en shock… sobretodo esta última que no entendía bien que estaba pasando.

-¡¿Que diablos estas haciendo aquí Pansy?! –Draco fue el primero en reaccionar y por lo tanto el primero en exigir explicaciones.

-¡Todavía lo preguntas! –Pregunto fuera de si- pues te seguí querido, te seguí para encontrarte con… ¡esta!

-¡Vete ahora mismo! –grito el blondo muy molesto.

-¡No Draco!, jamás pensé que caerías tan bajo… si vas a engañarme al menos hazlo con alguien que valga la pena –sentencio.

-¿Q-que sucede? –interrumpió una tímida Hermione que no entendía para nada lo que estaba sucediendo.

-¡sucede que te estabas besando con mi novio mosquita muerta! –Y aquello fue peor que recibir un baldazo de agua fría para Hermione- ¿No lo sabias?, pues para que te enteres pobretona… ¡¡DRACO ES MIO!!

La castaña no lo pudo aguantar mas… se sentía humillada, muy humillada.

Con toda la fuerza que le quedaba salió corriendo de aquella aula, dispuesta a no regresar nunca más, dispuesta a olvidar lo sucedido ahí, dispuesta a olvidarse de cierto rubio.

Mientras tanto Draco se encontraba verdaderamente muy furioso, Pansy había arruinado todo, la muy estúpida había echado a la basura todo su esfuerzo.

Con mucha furia contenida la tomo bruscamente por el antebrazo y salió con ella rumbo a su sala principal.

-suéltame Draco, suéltame ahora –gritaba histérica mientras era conducida por el rubio.

Los gritos de Pansy no eran escuchados por el blondo que se encontraba rojo de la rabia que sentía en ese instante.

Al ingresar a la sala principal se encontró con Blaise Zabini quien se encontraba leyendo cómodamente en uno de los sillones, en el mismo sillón donde Draco lanzo rudamente a la pelinegra.

-¿Qué paso? –Pregunto Blaise divertido por la situación- ¿Qué hiciste ahora ¿eh Pansy?

-la muy estúpida me hizo una escena delante de Granger –contesto Draco por ella causando la risa del moreno.

-te… dije… que… se… lo… dijeras… antes –logro decir entre carcajadas.

-¿decir que? –pregunto Pansy ahora confundida.

-¡Que Granger es solo una apuesta que hice con Blaise! –contesto con rabia el blondo.

-una…una puesta -¿pero por que demonios no se lo había dicho antes? Se preguntaba Pansy enojada.

-así es, apostamos $500 a que el no lograba conquistarla –explico Blaise.

-¡Y por que demonios no me lo dijiste! –reclamo

-no eres mi mamá, no tengo por que decírtelo todo –respondió.

-¡pero si soy tu novia! –siguió gritando la pelinegra.

Draco solo rodo los ojos, como odiaba esa actitud de Pansy… como odiaba ese afán que tenia por controlarlo, pero que iba a hacer ella era tan igual a el que ya se había acostumbrado a sus desplantes.

-¿Eso querido Draco significa que te gane? –pregunto contento Blaise… aunque ya se imaginaba la repuesta.

-¡por supuesto que no! –Grito secamente- eso significa que tengo las cosas mas difíciles, solo eso.

-claro que no –dijo Parkinson- se acabo la apuesta, págale de una vez Draco.

-Estas loca, yo nunca pierdo una apuesta –dijo un Draco sonriente- Y te ordeno que no te metas en mis asuntos.

Luego de eso Draco dejo a Pansy con la palabra en la boca y se dirijo a su habitación, en donde raramente no pudo dejar de imaginarse los labios de cierta castaña sobre los suyos, y tampoco pudo dejar de sentir muchas cosquillas en el estomago al recordar aquello.

Mientras que en otra habitación muy lejos de ahí aquella castaña que no desaparecía de la mente del blondo dormía plácidamente después de haber llorado durante mucho tiempo.

Hermione estaba teniendo un sueño muy extraño, con un hermoso chico de cabellos negros, aquel que había visto tocar el piano mientras cantaba la extraña canción que la lleno de sentimiento. Pero lo extraño era que sentía que conocía a aquel chico, ella ya había visto esos ojos negros, ella ya había sentido aquella mirada penetrando cada poro de su piel… pero no recordaba donde.

* * *

**Vamos díganme que tal les pareció?? ¿Ya tienen idea de quien puede ser el 'fantasma del piano'? a ver quien le atina… **

**Otra cosa si quieren que ponga una canción o escucharon una que vaya relacionada en algo en la historia háganmelo saber si???**

**Y si quieren hacerme feliz déjenme un reviews… el jueves pasado fue mi cumpleaños así que quiero regalo…jejeje aunque sea atrasado… (Sus review son el mejor regalo que pueda pedir)**

**Beshos… AngieShields.**


	4. ¡¡Guerra! ¿Duelo?

**Ya ni se como disculparme… en verdad lo siento muchísimo, pero lo bueno es que por mas que me demore siempre voy a subir cap. Y ¡no! Jamás abandono mis fics… Así que me van a tener que aguantar hasta el final. xD**

**Agradecer como siempre a todas las chicas y chicos (siempre hay uno por ahí) que me leen y en especial a aquellos que se toman la molestia en dejarme aunque sea un breve comentario. También a todos los que me ponen en favoritos y Story Alerts.**

**GRACIAS… a**

**Maring****, ****ximenaida****, ****kiarakrum****, Triste, ****pily-sofy****, ****CECIdeMALFOY****, ****Alex de Malfoy****, ****ZarethMalfoy****, ****sirinnette****, ****alice paola****.**

**Ah! y también a las que me felicitaron por mi cumpleaños algo retrasado… muchas gracias…**

**Les dejo las canciones para este cap. Que por cierto es el mas largo que he escrito hasta ahora… (Espero que no se aburran)**

**1. Sway – Pussycat Dolls (:::Music 1:::)**

**2. Hasta que el cuerpo aguante – Mago de oz (:::Music 2:::)**

**3. Eternamente Bella – Alejandra Guzman (:::Music 3:::)**

**4. Me he enamorado de ti –Fillipa Giordano (:::Music 4:::)**

**Ya saben que deben ponerla en cuanto aparezca la señal :P espero que les guste y **

**Preparados… listos… Acción!!!!**

* * *

**Los personajes son de J.K. Rowling**

* * *

**"ALCANZANDO UNA ESTRELLA"**

-¿Eso querido Draco significa que te gane? –pregunto contento Blaise… aunque ya se imaginaba la repuesta.

-¡por supuesto que no! –Grito secamente- eso significa que tengo las cosas mas difíciles, solo eso.

-claro que no –dijo Parkinson- se acabo la apuesta, págale de una vez Draco.

-Estas loca, yo nunca pierdo una apuesta –dijo un Draco sonriente- Y te ordeno que no te metas en mis asuntos.

Luego de eso Draco dejo a Pansy con la palabra en la boca y se dirijo a su habitación, en donde raramente no pudo dejar de imaginarse los labios de cierta castaña sobre los suyos, y tampoco pudo dejar de sentir muchas cosquillas en el estomago al recordar aquello.

Mientras que en otra habitación muy lejos de ahí aquella castaña que no desaparecía de la mente del blondo dormía plácidamente después de haber llorado durante mucho tiempo.

Hermione estaba teniendo un sueño muy extraño, con un hermoso chico de cabellos negros, aquel que había visto tocar el piano mientras cantaba la extraña canción que la lleno de sentimiento. Pero lo extraño era que sentía que conocía a aquel chico, ella ya había visto esos ojos negros, ella ya había sentido aquella mirada penetrando cada poro de su piel… pero no recordaba donde.

**4. ¡¡Guerra!! / ¿Duelo?**

**::book::**

**'Alcanzando una estrella'**

Por: Tom Riddle

**Capitulo IV**

Una larga noche, eso fue para Draco… era su segunda noche en Hogwarts SM y no había podido dormir casi nada, ¿por que? Por que el muy imbécil se paso toda la noche recordando el "beso" que le dio a Granger.

Pero el no era estúpido, sabia perfectamente que aquello que estaba empezando a sentir por la pobretona no era normal… y no dejaría que las cosas se le salieran de las manos, ¡no! El era un Malfoy y jamás podría estar con alguien tan inferior a el como Granger.

Lo bueno era que Blaise era tan tarado que no había puesto tiempo límite para cumplir la apuesta así que tenía hasta fin de año para cumplirla y ya sabía muy bien que es lo que haría.

Por supuesto que sabia, primero esperaría que pasara un tiempo para que Granger olvidara todo el escándalo de Pansy, y sobretodo para que el se olvidara de aquel estúpido beso… tenia que pensar en frio, ella solo le serviría para ganarle al estúpido de Blaise… por que un Malfoy jamás perdía una apuesta.

Lo que seguía seria mas fácil, al parecer Granger se sentía muy atraída hacia el, eso lo haría mas fácil… ya luego enamoraría a la pobretona de Granger y ganaría su apuesta. Estaba muy confiado, nunca nadie se le resistió y la pobretona no seria la excepción, solo esperaría un tiempo, la dejaría en paz solo un tiempo… y luego enamoraría locamente a la muy estúpida.

Hermione despertó muy confundida y melancólica… al abrir los ojos recordó todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior en la el viejo salón de música y las lagrimas se volvieron a aglomerar en sus pupilas, se sintió estúpida, humillada, Malfoy solo la había citado con un propósito, humillarla.

Y lo había logrado, si que lo había logrado.

Jamás en toda su vida Hermione Jean Granger se había sentido tan humillada como lo estaba ahora.

Primero Draco la había citado en la vieja aula de música y la muy estúpida había ido, aun sabiendo que nada bueno iba a salir de aquella reunión, aun sabiendo gracias a Harry que el no era una buena persona.

Después la había tratado… bien, había sido muy atento con ella en la vieja aula de música, y le había demostrado que si tenia sentimientos, por que al escucharlo tocar el piano de aquella manera, ella descubrió que Draco Malfoy si tenia corazón.

Y para rematarla se había dejado besar por el, estaba claro que ese era su propósito, besarla y luego humillarla junto a la babosa de su novia, quien entro como una fiera a reclamar lo que era suyo, pues bien, ella no se crearía problemas, y menos por Malfoy.

Si, ya estaba decidió, ella no se crearía mas problemas con Malfoy, aunque le gustara, por que si, seria una gran mentira negar que Malfoy le había atraído desde que lo vio.

Pero ella era becada y estaba segura que si Pansy o el mismo Malfoy se lo proponían podían sacarla de Hogwarts… por eso ella decidió alejarse de el, olvidarlo, total simplemente le había atraído, no se había enamorado de el, y no lo haría nunca, nunca se enamoraría de alguien como Malfoy, eso solo le traería sufrimiento y muchos problemas.

Por otro lado no podía sacarse de la cabeza al chico de su visión en +la sala de música, aquel que tocaba el piano junto a la pelirroja, aquel con el que había soñado toda la noche, aquel con aquella mirada tan penetrante y asfixiante, tan dura y tierna… simplemente no podía olvidarlo.

Pero ya averiguaría quien era, por que ella lo conocía, sin dudas lo conocía, solo no lograba recordar bien, pero ella ya había visto aquellos ojos, ya los había visto.

Así paso el resto del día, sin contratiempos, 'normal' si se podía utilizar aquella palabra en un colegio como Hogwarts donde nada era completamente normal.

Así pasaron el resto de los días, de la semana, del mes… un mes donde todo iba sobre ruedas, Draco y Hermione se evitaban lo más posible, no se habían vuelto a hablar luego de aquella noche y al parecer el seguía con Pansy Parkinson.

Hermione estuvo junto a sus amigos casi todo el mes tratando de convencer a Ginny de no subir a la vieja aula de música, logrando hacer pasar la primera luna llena donde al parecer todo salió normal y ningún espíritu condenado decidió tocar el viejo piano.

Pero Ginny los había hecho prometer que irían la próxima luna llena, aunque al parecer Ron ya tenía un plan para convencer a su hermanita de lo contrario.

Hermione no le había dicho a nadie pero desde ya hace algunas semanas había empezado a tomar clases 'particulares' con Snape.

Aun ella misma no lo podía creer pero el profesor Severus Snape se había ofrecido a ayudarla con sus pequeños problemas de vocalización y afinación y por supuesto que ella no se iba a negar.

Así que ahora tenia clases con el todos los jueves en la noche, y a diferencia de lo que Harry decía ella había descubierto que su profesor no era atan malo como todos pensaban, por el contrario descubrió que el tenia una gran pasión por su carrera y eso era algo muy bueno.

Y aunque no hablaran de cosas personales, Hermione no pudo evitar darse cuenta de que su profesor escondía algo muy doloroso en su interior, pero prefirió no preguntarle nada… por ahora.

-Se citan a todos los alumnos de primer año al auditorio, repito, se citan a todos los alumnos de primer año al auditorio.

Todos los alumnos que en ese momento se encontraban en su hora libre se sorprendieron mucho ya que el auditorio era un ambiente única y exclusivamente utilizado para los eventos mas importantes de Hogwarts, siendo el mas conocido el "debut" de los alumnos de quinto año, algo a lo que sin dudas todos llegarían en un momento, debutar frente a las mas importantes autoridades y empresas del país.

-es…escucharon -tartamudeo Ron entusiasmado por lo que acababa de oír.

-es muy extraño, jamás utilizan el auditoria salvo para el "debut" de los de quinto año -dijo Harry.

-tienes razón- apoyo Ginny – ¿Para qué querrán vernos?

-pues lo mejor será ir y averiguarlo -dijo Hermione quien hasta el momento se había mantenido fuera de la conversación de sus amigos.

-si… si… si, vamos rápido -hablo Ron muy emocionado mientras empezaba la marcha hacia el auditorio.

Al llegar al auditorio se dieron cuenta que todos los alumnos de primer año de las cuatro casa se encontraban afuera del auditorio.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa? –pregunto Harry.

-al parecer nos jugaron una broma –respondió Hermione al ver las puertas del auditorio cerradas.

Pero ni bien acabo de decir aquello las puertas del gran auditorio se abrieron, saliendo de estas la persona menos esperada.

-Profesor Snape –dijo Hermione al reconocer a su profesor.

-señorita Granger –y sin decir mas Severus se fue del lugar dejando a todos muy desconcertados.

-pueden pasar –anuncio una voz desde adentro del auditorio.

Los alumnos no se hicieron esperar y entraron lo más rápido posible hacia el auditorio, salvo algunos Slytherin que esperaron hasta que todos entraran para recién ingresar, entre ellos Draco Malfoy.

-¡Sirius! -exclamo Harry al ver a su padrino dentro del auditorio.

-profesor Black –saludo Ginny.

-nada de profesor Black, ya les dije que me llamen Sirius y punto –sentenció el maestro de canto.

-Sirius –acepto por fin Ginny- Para que nos has llamado.

-que impacientes… bueno he decidido hacer una dinámica con ustedes –conto alegre- recuerden que aparte de su profesor de canto soy su asesor y encargado de ver su procedimiento musical en Hogwarts.

Y era muy cierto, en Hogwarts cada año desde primero hasta quinto tenían un profesor encargado de verificar sus avances dentro de la escuela. Curiosamente a Sirius le había tocado el primer año, y estaba seguro que se divertiría mucho con aquellos jóvenes.

-Pero estamos en nuestra hora libre –dijo Theodore Nott que al parecer no estaba nada contento con la idea de sacrificar su hora libre por una estúpida dinámica.

-eso es cierto, pero no encontré otra hora donde todos estuvieran libres –contesto con una gran sonrisa- pero no te preocupes, no obligare a nadie a quedarse, si deseas puedes retirarte… no pienso poner ninguna calificación por esto. Y eso va para todos.

Varios alumnos en su mayoría Slytherin estaban dispuestos a abandonar el auditorio, estaba claro que ellos no harían una estúpida dinámica, y mucho menos con los alumnos de las otras casas.

-Por cierto, el que si dejo bien en claro que calificaría la dinámica fue Severus Snape –agrego divertido al ver como los alumnos detenían su marcha y se quedaban en el auditorio.

-¿eso es cierto? –susurro Harry para que solo su padrino lo oyera.

-muy cierto, para eso fue que vino hace unos instantes –respondió.

-¡Bien hagamos esto de una vez! –exclamo fastidiado Blaise Zabini.

-tranquilos chicos, la paciencia es una gran virtud –dijo Sirius- bueno como se darán cuenta le pedí prestado el auditorio a Albus, debido a que en un salón normal no dentarían todos.

Fue la mejor idea que pudo haber tenido Sirius, imagínense a sesenta alumnos en una sola aula… y es que si, cada casa contaba con quince alumnos y al reunirlo a todos recién se podría aprecian la verdadera cantidad.

-¿se preguntaran en que consiste la dinámica? –Pregunto con su casual sonrisa el maestro de canto- lo voy a describir en una sola palabra… "guerra"

No hace falta decir que el rostro de todos los alumnos era de puro desconcierto.

-es mas sencillo de lo que se imaginan –agrego al ver sus caras- solo se trata de una guerra entre casa, por supuesto que hablo de una guerra musical.

-¿solo tendremos que cantar? –al parecer el único entusiasmado era Ron, que no había quitado su gran sonrisa desde que había visto por primera vez el auditorio.

-cantar, cantar, cantar… ¿es en lo único que piensan? -pregunto irritado Sirius.

-¡si! –y la respuesta fue unánime, cosa que alegro al maestro, después de todo el amaba hacerlo y el que sus alumnos compartieran eso lo llenaba de felicidad. Aunque no lo demostrara.

-bueno yo prefiero bailar –respondió una sincera Ginny.

-Y yo tocar un buen instrumento –apoyo Nott.

-eso, eso es lo que van a hacer, de eso se trata la dinámica –explico Sirius, pero al ver el rostro confundido de sus alumnos prosiguió- tienen que preparar un numero musical.

-y por que simplemente no lo dices y ya… ya me estaba asustando –dijo Harry luego de dar un gran suspiro.

-bueno si, cada casa presentara un numero incluido música, coreografía y por supuesto los vocalistas, tendrán que repartirse como mejor les convenga, pero todos deben participar.

-eso es todo –Hermione estaba muy aliviada como el resto de los alumnos, todos pensaron que seria algo mas complicado. -¿para cuando?

-dentro de diez minutos iniciamos.

-¡¡¿QUE?!! –el grito proferido por todos los alumnos logro aturdir por un momento al risueño maestro de canto.

-¿Qué tiene de malo? Creí que estaban muy contentos –dijo Sirius aun aturdido.

-no podremos armar un numero en diez minutos –dijo Hermione manteniendo la calma.

-lo mismo pensé yo por eso decidí que la guerra sea entre casas –explico.

-¿Cómo? –pregunto Pansy

-si, al comienzo pensé en hacer una guerra de hombres contra mujeres… pero luego me di cuenta que no podrían armar un numero con tantas personas en diez minutos, por eso decidí hacerlo entre casas –dijo como si fuera lo mas simple del mundo.

-y fue lo mejor que pudo haber hecho –apoyo Ron con cierta complicidad.

-¿Por qué lo dices? –pregunto Hermione.

-Mione es obvio que si la guerra hubiera sido entre hombres y mujeres ustedes no hubieran ni conseguido la mitad del número –le dijo como si estuviera hablándole a una niña de cinco años. Cosa que causo muchas carcajadas entre los chicos del sexo masculino.

-Pues no creo que ustedes lo hubieran hecho mejor pelirrojito –hablo Pansy mientras se colocaba al lado de Hermione.

Draco se extraño mucho pero luego pensó que se trataría de camarería femenina o algo así, por lo que decidió que también debía defender a los de su sexo, aunque estuvieran Weasley y Potter de ese lado.

-Cariño, no discutamos lo obvio –Hermione sintió una gran opresión en el pecho al oír la forma tan cariñosa en que Draco llamaba a Pansy, pero decidió ignorarla para seguir escuchando las estupideces de Malfoy –todos sabemos que ustedes no harían un numero en diez minutos sin nosotros.

-lo único obvio Malfoy es que si la "guerra" hubiera sido de hombres y mujeres ustedes habrían perdido –dijo Ginny muy enfadada.

-lo único obvio bombón es que ustedes no pueden hacer nada sin nosotros –señalo un coqueto Blaise.

-eso es machismo –dijo Luna Lovegood muy serena pero con una cara de pocos amigos hacia los hombres.

-y no lo negamos –agrego Theodore Nott.

-idiotas –mascullo otra chica de Ravenclaw.

-tercas –hablo un Hufflepuff

-niños –susurro una chica de Gryffindor

Y los insultos y reclamos de un sexo a otro no se hicieron esperar, eso en realidad parecía una guerra y Sirius estaba absorto ante la batalla campal que se estaba situando ante sus propios ojos.

Por un momento -como es costumbre de Sirius- le pareció muy graciosa la situación, pero ahora ya se le estaba saliendo de la manos… las chicas habían formado un barrera frente a los hombres y no paraban de proferirse insultos, esto estaba yendo muy lejos… aunque quizás a Albus le habría encantado ver a sus alumnos juntos, las cuatro casas unidas con un solo fin, destruir a los de su sexo opuesto.

-¡CHICOS! tengo la solución perfecta para su pequeño… problemita -dijo Sirius poniendo fin a toda la sarta de insultos que se escuchaban dentro y fuera del auditorio.

-¡Yo también tengo la solución perfecta! –exclamo Draco ardiendo en pura lava de furia.

-¡pues yo también tengo una muy buena solución! –dijo Hermione igual o mas enfadada que el blondo.

-si, a lo que iba… la solución es… -pero Sirius no pudo terminar por el gran grito que seguramente fue oído en todos los rincones de Hogwarts.

-¡¡GUERRA!! –fue lo que gritaron todos los alumnos de primer año de Hogwarts, que al parecer habían liberado mas Hormonas de las necesarias y se habían entusiasmado mas de lo esperado con la 'sencilla' dinámica de Sirius que al parecer ahora era mas que personal.

-ustedes lo dijeron –concedió Sirius al ver que todos sus alumnos le habían quitado la palabra de la boca- tienen quince minutos para prepararse.

-si será mejor que les des quince minutos para que por lo menos terminen su número- dijo Ron muy divertido de hacer enojas a las chicas que no paraban de asesinarlo con la mirada.

-¡diez minutos para ambos bandos! –grito Ginny apunto de explotar de tanta cólera.

-si a si lo quieren… -pero nadie escucho esto ultimo que dijo Sirius, ya que ambos bandos se encontraban reunidos en los extremos opuestos del auditorio, cada uno hablando de la estrategia que debían utilizar para ganar al equipo contrario.

-bien chicas que tenemos –Pansy fue la primera en hablar dentro del grupo de las féminas.

-eh… Luna, Hermione y tu son las que mejor voz tiene por lo que creo deben ser las vocalistas –dijo Ginny muy emocionada, todo era tan misterioso y estratégico que parecía una verdadera guerra.

-Ginny tu también tienes buena voz –hablo Luna recordando que su amiga tenia otro talento a parte del baile.

-si, pero no lo hago tan bien como ustedes –dijo apenada.

-bueno entonces nosotras cuatro cantamos y las demás nos hacen coro –sentenció Pansy con una gran sonrisa- ahora tenemos que elegir la canción.

-una que tenga tonos medios, que se acomode a la voz de todas –dijo Hermione pensativa e ingenua.

-Por dios Hermione… los hombres no jugaran limpio, así que tampoco nosotras lo haremos –hablo Pansy con una sonrisa muy maliciosa.

-¿Cómo estas tan segura? –pregunto Ginny.

-Por que son hombres –dijo como si fuera lo mas obvio- además Draco esta ahí y el hará todo por ganar.

**0o0o0o0o0**

-bien chicos ¿que tenemos? –pregunto Blaise a sus camaradas.

-Harry, Ron, Draco, tú y yo seremos los vocalistas –respondió Nott.

-¿Qué canción cantaremos? –Pregunto Draco- estoy seguro que ellas no jugaran limpio por lo que creo que nosotros tampoco debemos hacerlo.

-¿Por qué estas tan seguro? –pregunto Harry.

-por que son mujeres… además Pansy esta ahí y ella no se dejara vencer tan fácilmente.

**0o0o0o0o0**

-chicas calma… tengo la solución perfecta para ganarles -dijo Pansy.

-¿Cuál? –pregunto Luna.

-pues tendremos que extorsionar al juez –todas las chicas sonrieron maliciosamente sabiendo a lo que se refería, todas excepto Hermione.

**0o0o0o0o0**

-solo hay una forma de ganarles –anuncio Draco.

-¿y esa seria…? –pregunto un confundido Nott.

-pues solo habrá un juez… y si de verdad queremos ganarles tendremos que comprarlo -Draco mostro una gran sonrisa que asusto a algunos pero incentivo a otros.

-no creo que Sirius sea muy fácil de comprar -sugirió un dudoso Harry.

-no lo compraremos con dinero –contesto Nott quien había entendido la sugerencia de Draco.

-¿entonces? –pregunto Blaise.

-pues Sirius es un hombre… y eso nos da más puntos a nuestro favor, solo tendremos que elegir la canción adecuada para recordárselo y sepa quienes son los únicos ganadores –contesto un animado y divertido Draco.

**0o0o0o0o0**

-¡estas loca! –grito Hermione para luego taparse la boca muy avergonzada por haber gritado tan fuerte.

-por supuesto que no –le respondió Pansy- solo que Sirius tiene un punto débil y por supuesto nosotras lo aprovecharemos.

-¿un punto débil? ¿Cuál? –interrogo la pelirroja.

-es un hombre…

**0o0o0o0o0**

Se pasaron los siguientes ocho minutos restantes creando y buscando la forma mas conveniente de ganarle al sexo opuesto y a cada minuto se sentían mas confiados que el anterior.

-¡¡TIEMPO!! –grito Sirius interrumpiendo a cada grupo.

Todos los alumnos se acercaron hacia Sirius quien como siempre estaba con una gran sonrisa. Mas los chicos se llevaros una gran sorpresa al darse cuenta que las chicas llevaban grandes capas que cubrían su "vestimenta" y además estaban maquilladas… no hace falta decir que se sintieron muy estúpidos estando ellos con el uniforme del colegio.

-Sirius esta prohibido que usaran vestimenta a parte del uniforme, además no esta permitido llevar tanto maquillaje en el colegio –reclamo Blaise.

-mira Blaise nadie dijo eso en ningún momento, por lo tanto esta permitido –señalo Pansy sintiéndose triunfadora desde ya.

-además en la GUERRA y en el amor todo se vale –recalco Ginny divertida por los gestos de furia que hacían los chicos.

-ellas tienen razón –dijo Sirius- y mejor déjense de pelear y decidan quienes iniciaran.

-Las damas primero –cedió Harry

-por supuesto, así verán lo que es un verdadero show –contesto Luna mientras junto a las demás ocupaban sus respectivos puestos en el gran escenario.

Un grupo de más o menos diez chicas se dirigieron a la sección donde se encontraban los instrumentos mientras que las demás tomaban sus lugares dando la espalda a los chicos y por lo tanto al juez y profesor.

-creo que no voy a poder hacerlo –dijo Hermione muy nerviosa y cubierta excesivamente de maquillaje.

-¡si podrás! –Le grito muy bajito Pansy- piensa… en un chico que te guste, ¡en Draco!

Y la castaña se quedo con la boca abierta al oír aquello salir de la boca de Pansy con tanta naturalidad. Pero no pudo contestarle ya que al parecer Ginny estaba apunto de dar la orden para que la música empezara a sonar.

**:::Music 1:::**

**¡ah!  
¡ooo!  
¡ah!**

Ni bien empezó a sonar la música todas las chicas retiraron sus capaz dejando ver un hermoso vestido negro que les llegaba hasta inicios de muslo y luego caían Caín flequillos en lo que quedaba de este -cortesía de Pansy- que combinaban a la perfección con unos zapatos también negros de taco aguja.

**when marimba rhythms start to play** - cuando los ritmos de la rumba empiecen a sonar  
**dance with me, make me sway** - baila conmigo, méceme  
**like a lazy ocean hugs the shore** - como un océano perezoso abraza la orilla  
**hold me close, sway me more** - agárrame fuerte, méceme más

Pansy empezó a cantar con aquella sensualidad que ya todos habían visto el día de la selección, cantaba sensualmente mientras sujetaba el micrófono con una seguridad única de ella, esta por demás decir que todos aquellos movimientos sensuales solo tenían un propósito, Sirius.

**like a flower bending in the breeze** - como una flor acunada por la brisa  
**bend with me, sway with ease** - inclínate, méceme  
**when we dance you have a way with me** - cuando bailamos tu tienes una manera conmigo  
**stay with me, sway with me** - quédate conmigo, mece conmigo

Ginny la siguió con el mismo tono sensual y aquellos movimientos de la coreografía improvisada que ella misma había creando… la pelirroja de dio cuenta de que todos los hombres y sobretodo su presa máxima y único objetivo estaban babeando al verlas así.

_"lo logramos"_ pensó muy confiada mientras sonreía satisfecha.

**other dancers may be on the floor** - aunque haya otros bailarines en la pista  
**dear, but my eyes will see only you** - cariño, pero mis ojos solo te ven a ti  
**only you have that magic technique** - solo tu tienes una técnica mágica  
**when we sway i go weak** - cuando bailamos me vuelvo débil

Aun no sabia de donde había salido todo aquellos, pero lo estaba hacienda, Hermione Granger estaba desbordando sensualidad en el escenario y Pansy sonrió al verla, era única, tal vez hasta podría competir con ella y sobretodo lo estaba haciendo, los había vuelto locos, no solo a Sirius, a casi todos los hombres ahí presentes.

**i can hear the sounds of violins** - puedo oír los violines  
**long before it begins** - mucho antes de que empiece  
**make me thrill as only you know how** - estreméceme como solo tú sabes  
**sway me smooth, sway me now** - méceme con dulzura, méceme ya

Luna era otra cosa, dulce y sensual a la vez, algo muy embriagante para cualquier hombre… y si no me creen pregúntenle a Theodore Nott que no le quitaba la vista de encima.

**ah!  
mi amor**

**sway me, make me** - méceme, hazme…  
**thrill me, hold me** - inclíname, agárrame…  
**bend me, ease me** - acúname, estreméceme…

**you have a way with me!** - ¡tú tienes una manera conmigo!

Así las chicas empezaron aquella pequeña coreografía improvisada, sensualmente avanzaron hacia ellos, pero antes de llegar giraron sobre si mismas logrando que el vestido se elevara un poco dejando ver algo que los chicos hubieran preferido no ver ya que sus latidos aumentaron considerablemente

Draco estaba al borde del colapso, eso era mucho para el, Hermione y Pansy juntas bailando así era una muy cruel tortura pero a la vez el mejor regalo que pudo desear.

**other dancers may be on the floor** - aunque haya otros bailarines en la pista  
**dear, but my eyes will see only you** - cariño, pero mis ojos solo te ven a ti  
**only you have that magic technique** - solo tu tienes una técnica mágica  
**when we sway i go weak** - cuando bailamos me vuelvo débil  
**i go weak** - tan débil…  
**go weak...** - tan débil…

-tenias razón –dijo Blaise casando a casi todos los hombres de su ensimismamiento- las muy… nos jugaron sucio.

-Era obvio que lo harían –dijo Draco para luego señalar a un Sirius muy concentrado en el numero- y parecen que lograron su objetivo.

-aun faltamos nosotros –dijo Nott- y tengo una genial idea.

**make me thrill as only you know how** - estreméceme como solo tú sabes  
**sway me smooth, sway me now** - méceme con dulzura, méceme ya

**make me thrill as only you know how** - estreméceme como solo tú sabes  
**sway me smooth, sway me now** - méceme con dulzura…méceme ya

**sway me** - Méceme  
**sway me** - Méceme  
**sway me now!!** - ¡méceme ya!

Hermione Termino de cantar aun con aquel aire sensual que ni ella misma sabía que tenia y cuando todas acabaron y miraron hacia su pequeño público se sorprendieron mucho.

En el solo estaba un sonriente y embobado Sirius aplaudiendo como niño chiquito después de ver un show de Barney, mientras que no había ningún rastro de los chicos.

-parece que se dieron cuenta que no ganarían y huyeron –señalo Pansy orgullosa de su presentación y sonriendo con Hermione como si fueran amigas de toda la vida.

-no estés tan segura –dijo Ron quien se pareció a su costado y le arrancho el micrófono de las manos- me permites.

-Gracias –dijo Draco luego de hacer lo mismo con Hermione.

Y las chicas estuvieron a punto de reclamar la falta de educación por aquellos seres llamados hombres cuando un fuerte sonido de una batería y un violín tocando juntos lleno todo el auditorio.

**:::Music 2:::**

Era obvio lo que estaban haciendo, ya estaban empezando su numero, al parecer ellos también habían improvisado su vestuario ya que todos traían la camisa del uniforme fuera del pantalones, la corbata a un costado y los tres primeros botones de su camisa evidentemente desabotonados.

Las chicas estuvieron dispuestas a salir del escenario para déjaselo libre pero ellos no se lo permitieron, todo daba a entender que ellas también eran parte de su Show.

**Puedes arrancarme el corazón del pecho y  
Convertir en murmullo tenue mi voz,  
Reducir toda una vida solo a un renglón**

Inicio Ron con una voz muy coqueta mientras le cantaba esa pequeña estrofa a una Pansy muy enojada que se enojo más cuando vio que el pelirrojito le giñaba el ojo

**Puedes sobre mi dar opinión sesgada o  
criticar mi oficio que no es porvenir  
que alimento la hoguera de la imaginación**

Harry siguió a su amigo y camarada cantándole de la misma forma coqueta a Ginny mientras se atrevía a acariciar su mandíbula que estaba levemente desencajada con todo lo que estaba pasando.

**O puede que la lluvia caiga sobre el cielo  
Que el mar, confundido, vaya a un río a morir  
Que en la noche cante el gallo a la mañana  
Que con las animas se fue a divertir**

Luna estaba roja pero a diferencia de las chicas ese color no se debía a su furia si no a la vergüenza que estaba sintiendo al escuchar como Theodore Nott le cantaba muy cerca de su oído aquella pequeña estrofa que a ella le pareció la mas larga del mundo.

**Vivo con la pasión a flor de piel  
Entre estrofas encontraras mi hogar  
Ella espera que regrese  
Y mientras yo guardo sus besos y su voz  
En mi corazón**

Draco no se podía quedara tras por lo que quiso coquetearle a la primera mujer que se le cruzara por su camino, pero para su pesar esta mujer fue Hermione.

_"Esto solo me puede pasar a mi"_ pensó antes de acercarse a la susodicha y tomarla de la cintura de la forma mas descarada posible mientras le susurraba al oído las ultimas tres palabras de su estrofa.

**Busco en el camino todas las respuestas  
Y me he dado cuenta que están en mí  
Comunicador de sueños quiero ser...**

Blaise también siguió a sus camaradas fastidiando y coqueteando a cuanta chica se le cruzara por el camino.

**Músico soy, músico seré  
Conductor de sensaciones a tu piel  
Fabrico recuerdos que atas con nostalgia a mi canción**

****

Jamás podre dejarla  
Mi vida es una canción  
Soy escultor del alma  
Soy músico y amo en clave de sol  
Hasta que aguante mi voz

Termino de cantar Draco junto a Harry quienes al escuchar la armoniosa melodía que estaba siendo tocada por unos de sus 'camaradas' sonrieron triunfadores al saber que nadie podría ganar lo que venia a continuación.

Sorprendentemente la armoniosa melodía fue sustituida por un sonido mortalmente fabuloso que emitía la guitarra eléctrica que estaba siendo tocada con mucha maestría por un Ron Weasley.

Las chicas supieron en ese momento que habían perdido, nadie podía ganarle a Ron Weasley cuando tocaba la guitarra eléctrica, ni Pansy con su sensualidad, ni Hermione con su espectacular voz, Ni Ginny con sus increíbles pasos de baile, por que cuando se trataba de tocar una guitarra eléctrica Ron era único.

**Estamos locos de atar, somos trovadores que en tu ciudad  
damos pinceladas de color a tu gris realidad  
Somos mitad caballeros, mitad bohemios y embusteros  
no somos lo que un padre quiere para su hijita bebé (x2)**

Empezaron a cantar todos los hombres en un efusivo abrazo de camaradas mientras se situaban delante de las chicas en una gran barrera a la que también se unió Sirius coreando la canción junto a los demás chicos.

**Hasta que el cuerpo aguante  
Hasta que quiera mi voz  
Hasta que el cuerpo aguante  
Seguire viviendo tal como soy**

Era evidente que los hombres habían vencido, pero por supuesto ellos no iban a perder la oportunidad de restregárselo en la cara a sus rivales.

-Entonces Sirius ¿Quién gano? –pregunto vacilante Ron.

-pues indiscutiblemente ustedes –contesto aun temeroso por la reacción de las féminas.

-Eso era obvio, tú eres hombres así que estas con ellos –señalo Pansy muy ardida por la derrota.

-mejor acepta que PERDIERON –grito Blaise con una sonrisa muy engreída en el rostro.

-Pues si, nos ganaron una batalla… pero no la guerra –contesto Ginny con cierta maldad en los ojos.

-cuando quieras preciosa –contesto Nott.

-ganaron ahora, pero les aseguro que la revancha esta muy cerca –dijo Hermione terminando la discusión y saliendo junto a Pansy y las demás chicas del auditorio.

-¡La guerra aun continua! –grito Pansy antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

-Uuuuuy mira como tiemblo –bromeo Draco contento de demostrar que los hombres a pesar de todo son mucho mejor que las mujeres. ¡O eso es lo que el cree!...

-creo que la dinámica se termino –Sirius que hace un momento estaba muy contento cantando con sus camaradas ahora se sentía un poco temeroso por las consecuencias que podría traer aquella declaración de guerra por parte de las chicas…

Pero al parecer la revancha tendría que esperar, por que había pasado ya una semana y todo estaba como antes, Draco junto Pansy odiando a los Gryffindor y Ron, Hermione, Harry y Ginny inseparables como siempre.

Días mas tarde Hermione quien había estado muy presionada con el asunto de la prueba final de Snape salía del viejo salón de música, había descubierto que era el mejor lugar en todo Hogwarts para poder sentarse tranquila a componer (además que le recordaba mucho al chico que 'imagino' ahí mismo días a tras)… lastima que hasta ahora no había avanzado mucho en su canción.

Era muy tarde y se encontraba caminando hacia su dormitorio por uno de los pasillos mas transcurridos de Hogwarts cuando sintió que alguien tiraba de su brazo, deteniendo su marcha.

-¿Por qué tan solita Granger? –pregunto Draco que para su gran suerte se había topado con 'su presa'.

-Permiso… por favor –pidió al ver que el blondo le impedía el paso.

-Vamos, sigues enojada por la otra vez –afirmo en vez de preguntar.

-Permiso –volvió a hablar la castaña más irritada que antes.

-Granger solo para que lo sepas, Pansy lo hizo para molestarte –explico rogando que la muy ilusa se lo creyera.

-No me importa, déjame pasar por favor -dijo en una especie de suplica que causo mucha contradicción en Draco.

-¿Me lo estas pidiendo o me lo estas rogando? –pregunto divertido por la reacción de Hermione.

-Desaparece de mi camino

-no me gusta tu actitud, te creía mas… dócil –aquella coquetería en los ojos de Draco molesto mucho a la castaña.

"Como es posible que este coqueteando conmigo teniendo una novia que casi me mata hace unos días por estar cerca de el" se dijo aun molesta.

-Malfoy… ¿Que es lo que quieres? –pregunto ya fastidiada con el asunto.

-solo conversar contigo –contesto con aquella sonrisa de seductor con la que se había ganado varias conquistas.

-Ya en serio dime que quieres y lárgate.

-¿Estas segura? podría no gustarte –dijo mientras en sus orbes grises se apreciaba un brillo nada alentador.

-D-dímelo

-Mejor te lo muestro

-¡¿Qué quie…?! –pero no pudo terminar de formular su pregunta ya que las agiles manos de Draco se habían cerrado en su cintura atrayendo su delgado cuerpo hacia el bien formado de el.

El pasillo estaba lleno de alumnos, en su mayoría de primer año, pero eso no fue impedimento para que Draco uniera sus ansiosos labios hacia los dulces de Hermione quien en un principio se sorprendió mucho por el acto del blondo.

Definitivamente el beso duro mucho mas que la vez anterior, y Draco supo que le costaría mucho mas olvidar aquel beso que el anterior, mientras Hermione quien en un momento dudo en corresponderle, se vio segundos después siguiendo aquel excitante juego del blondo.

Sus labios y sus lenguas se encontraban en una lucha en la que ninguno estaba dispuesto a echarse para a tras, pero a la vez se encontraban en un dulce y embriagante baile que ninguno de los dos quería que acabase.

-Y justo ahora que me estabas empezando a caer bien –aquella voz, no estaba gritando como la vez anterior, por el contrario era muy calmada pero ellos sabían muy bien a quien pertenecía y eso fue suficiente para dar por terminada aquella lucha y embriagante baile de inmediato.

-Parkinson –susurro Hermione lo suficiente despacio para que solo ella y Draco la oyera.

-Granger te juro que estuviste a punto de engañarme con tu faceta de santa –era sorprendente pero en vez de hacerle un escándalo Pansy por primera vez hablaba como gente civilizada.

-Pansy mejor vete de aquí –sugirió Draco quien no confiaba mucho en el buen trato de su novia hacia Hermione.

-no Draco, no me voy de aquí sin decirle a… esta el motivo por el cual la besabas –fue sorprendente el cambio de semblante que sufrió Draco al oír eso.

-Pansy lárgate ahora mismo si no quieres que haga algo que no me gustaría –amenazo furioso.

-¿De que hablas? –pregunto Hermione ahora curiosa por lo que había dicho la pelinegra.

-que Draco solo te busca por que…

-Cállate –la interrumpido Draco con un gran grito que llamo la atención de todos los alumnos que segundos después empezaron a acercarse para curiosear que pasaba.

-¿Dímelo Parkinson? –exigió la castaña al ver que el blondo no quería que Pansy hablara.

-Por que pobretona –contesto ahora mas consiente que si le decía algo Draco era capaz de cualquier cosa.

-¡¡Ya deja de insultarme!! ¡El hecho de que sea becada y ustedes sean personas con dinero no los hace mejores que yo! –grito fuera de sus cabales.

-por supuesto que nos hace mejores –grito de la misma forma Pansy -O acaso no te has dado cuenta que no basta con tener talento para ser alguien famoso en la vida… se necesita PO-DER.

-¡estas muy equivocada!, y yo te lo voy a demostrar –dijo muy firme y convencida de sus palabras.

-¡duelo!... ¡duelo!... ¡duelo!... ¡duelo! –las exclamaciones de los curiosos que se habían reunido para escuchar las pelea interrumpieron los gritos de ambas chicas.

-¿Qué dices Granger?... te reto a un duelo, ¿aceptas? –pregunto Pansy divertida por la situación.

-Por supuesto que acepto Parkinson –respondió- cuando quieras.

-En cinco minutos en el auditorio de Hogwarts –dijo Pansy.

-Parkinson necesitamos pedir permiso para ingresar al auditorio, y sinceramente no creo que nos lo concedan.

-miedo a incumplir las reglas Granger –tentó Pansy con una gran sonrisa.

-No quiero que me castiguen por un estúpido duelo que desde ya se que te ganare –contesto la castaña.

-eso lo veremos, en cinco minutos en el auditorio –sentencio y luego salió furiosa.

-No tienes que hacerlo –sugirió Draco quien por primera vez hablaba desde que inicio la pelea entre las chicas.

-Voy a hacerlo –contesto- Por que quiero hacerlo.

-Granger yo se que lo haces por mi y…

-¡Muérete! –le interrumpió para luego salir del pasillo dejando a Draco solo, confundido y humillado.

Hermione se paso todo el camino hacia el auditorio analizando por que diablo acepto el duelo, en Hogwarts era común que resolvieran los conflictos con 'duelos de canto'… el problema estaba en que el ganador de dicho duelo tenia el beneficio de ordenarle cualquier cosa al perdedor, incluso que se marchara de la escuela. Y era más que obvio que eso era lo que haría Pansy.

-Hermione Jean Granger dime que no es verdad –reclamo Harry muy alterado mientras corría hacia su mejor amiga junto a los mellizos Weasley.

-¿Qué? –pregunto haciéndose la desentendida.

-Qué tendrás un duelo con Pansy Parkinson –respondió Ron igual de preocupado con su amigo.

-Y en el auditorio –reprendió Ginny muy enfadada- Sabes que podrían expulsarte si se enteran que entraste sin permiso del director, eso si Parkinson no te gana el duelo y te ordena que te largues de Hogwarts

-Eso no pasara –respondió.

-¿Cómo estas tan segura? –Pregunto Ginny nerviosa- bueno a que hora es el duelo.

-en dos minutos

-vámonos ya si no quieres que la Parkinson piense que te acobardaste –sugirió Ron.

-Si, vamos –dijo Harry mientras junto a sus inseparables amigos acompañaban a Hermione al auditorio.

Lo que hicieron para ingresar al auditorio fue caótico, unos chicos de Ravenclaw se treparon por una ventana muy alta para poder quitar los seguros por dentro, mientras que las duelistas se preparaban mentalmente para lo que iban a hacer.

Ya dentro del auditorio y con casi todo primer y segundo año de Hogwarts de testigos decidieron empezar el duelo.

Algunos chicos se ofrecieron a tocar las canciones para que tanto Pansy como Hermione las cantaran mientras que otros se acomodaban para el gran espectáculo.

Draco Malfoy por supuesto se encontraba en primera fila ansioso por saber el resultado de uno de los primeros duelos del año, internamente y aun sin saber por que rogaba que la ganadora fuera Hermione.

Luego de unos minutos en los cuales Theodore Nott se ofreció como presentador del duelo junto a Blaise Zabini el esperado duelo dio inicio, luego de una intensa pelea entre las duelistas por elegir quien seria la primera en presentarse se decidió que Pansy seria la primera.

-ya saben que los únicos jurados aquí es el publico por lo que escuchen bien antes de elegir a su favorita –decía Blaise muy animado por ser uno de los presentadores.

-al parecer Pansy Parkinson será la primera duelista en presentarse y… si, ya esta lista –anuncio Nott causando gran euforia entre los alumnos presentes.

-con ustedes Pansy Parkinson –dijeron al mismo tiempo los dos Slytherin.

**:::Music 3:::**

Pansy Parkinson salió al escenario muy confiada y con movimientos muy felinos acompañados del sensual sonido de los instrumentos que empezaban a escucharse en el auditorio.

**Quisiera que me dijeras**

**Una y otra vez**

**te quiero baby te quiero**

**y siempre te querré**

**con esa lengua extranjera**

**Que me ablanda las piernas**

Pansy cantaba como siempre: sensual y segura, pero había algo en su voz que contrastaba muchos con sus anteriores interpretaciones.

Nadie comprendía por que aquel tono de suplica al cantar de Pansy, nadie excepto la persona a quien ella le estaba cantando, Draco Malfoy.

**Que tienes boca de azúcar**

**Eso ya lo se**

**Que besas con quemaduras**

**De veneno y miel**

**Que me has cambiado no hay duda**

**Sé también y me gusta**

**Por eso voy a ser**

**por ti, por ti, por ti**

**Eternamente Bella, Bella**

**Con un hechizo de gitana**

**Seré la princesa encantada**

**Que te amara por siempre**

**Desesperadamente, desesperadamente**

_"solo por ti Draco"_ se repitió mientras seguía cantando aquella canción que le caía como anillo al dedo, ya que ella había cambiado por el, ella lo había dado todo por el, ella era hermosa solo para el, y ella lucharía por su amor.

**Eternamente Bella, Bella**

**Y en plena noche de la iguana**

**Hago un hechizo de gitana**

**Para que sigas siempre**

**Desesperadamente, Enamorado de mí**

**Dispara ya estas dispuesto**

**a morir por mí**

**por que te vendes**

**tan caro, dime ya que si**

**tras esos lentes tan negros**

**que demonios piensas**

**Así es la ruleta rusa échale valor**

**de que te sirven las dudas**

**has igual que yo**

**si encuentro algo que me gusta**

**lo tomo y no me lo pienso**

**desde hoy prometo ser**

**por ti, por ti, por ti**

Aquellos movimientos sensuales acompañados de la hermosa canción de Pansy la hacían ver realmente fantástica encima del escenario, el publico, tanto hombres como mujeres estaban encantados con ella y tanto Harry como Ron temieron que su amiga no pudiera ganar.

**Eternamente Bella, Bella**

**Con un hechizo de gitana**

**Seré la princesa encantada**

**Que te amara por siempre**

**Desesperadamente, desesperadamente**

**Eternamente Bella, Bella**

**Y en plena noche de la iguana**

**Hago un hechizo de gitana**

**Para que sigas siempre**

**Desesperadamente enamorado de mí**

Cuando Parkinson termino su interpretación giño un ojo sensualmente hacia Draco quien solo pudo mostrar aquella sonrisa de superioridad al saberse tan deseado por la que hasta ahora era su novia y mejor amiga.

Los alumnos reunidos estallaron entre aplausos y chiflidos por una de las mejores presentaciones echas hasta ahora en Hogwarts y varios ya tenían a su favorita elegida.

-Sencillamente fantástico –decía Blaise mientras que junto a Theodore llegaban al escenario.

-pero aun nos falta nuestra ultima duelista, aun nada esta dicho –anunciaba un sonriente Nott.

-eso mismo mi querido Theodore, aun nada esta dicho.

-y al parecer Hermione Granger esta lista para su presentación –anuncio Nott.

-si, ella ya esta lista –confirmó Blaise- con ustedes…

-Hermione Granger –termino Theodore mientras ambos salían del escenario dejándoselo a una nerviosa Hermione

**:::Music 4:::**

La castaña subió al escenario con todo el valor y toda la dignidad que le quedaba, estaba muy nerviosa, pero también estaba segura de que no estaba dispuesta a perder.

**Por ti respiro otra vez**

**el amor que ayer no existía en mi**

**tu haz logrado llegar**

**donde jamás ha conocido mi piel**

Lo miraba, al igual que el la miraba a ella, ya no podían negarlo, había una gran atracción entre ellos… lo notaba por la forma en que el la besaba, lo notaba por la forma en que ella le respondía. Hermione estaba segura que jamás se enamoraría de alguien como Draco Malfoy, pero no podía evitar sentir aquella atracción hacia el, atracción que debía olvidar y hacer desaparecer por el bien de ambos.

**Cuando escucho tu voz**

**haces vibrar toda mi emoción**

**Ahora mi corazón ya nunca podrá**

**vivir sin tu amor**

Sus miradas se pedían en los ojos del otro, era inevitable despegar la mirada de aquellos ojos grises como para el le era imposible despejas la suya de sus orbes mieles.

**Me he enamorado de ti**

**y mi vida cambió**

**tus besos me hacen sentir el poder del amor**

**siente mi corazón**

**todo daría por ti**

**sólo por ti**

**sólo por ti**

Tal vez era su imaginación pero Hermione sentía una profunda mirada recorrerla mientras sus ojos se perdían en los de Malfoy. Se sintió estúpida ya que seguramente todos los alumnos la estaban observando, pero podría jurar que esta mirada era distinta, allí había alguien observándola y la ponía muy nerviosa.

**Cuando yo te conocí**

**juré jamás dejarte ir**

**ahora mi corazón ya nunca podrá**

**vivir sin tu amor**

**Me he enamorado de ti**

**y mi vida cambió**

**tus besos me hacen sentir el poder del amor**

**siente mi corazón**

**todo daría por ti**

Quería despegar su mirada de la de Malfoy para descubrir a aquel intruso que con tan solo una mirada lograba ponerla tan nerviosa, pero era imposible... el rubio la había hechizado impidiéndole mirar hacia otro lado que no fueran sus grises ojos.

**Me he enamorado de ti**

**y mi vida cambió**

**tus besos me hacen sentir el poder del amor**

**siente mi corazón**

**mi corazón**

**ya nunca podrá vivir sin tu amor**

Eso no podía seguir así, el no podía manejarla a su antojo, Hermione reunió valor mientras trataba de no desconcentrarse de su canción y despego su mirada de la del rubio para dirigirla hacia aquella persona que la miraba desde hace mucho, y fue ahí que lo vio… con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, apoyado en la entrada del auditorio.

**Me he enamorado de ti**

**y mi vida cambió**

**tus besos me hacen sentir el poder del amor**

**Siente mi corazón**

**todo daría por ti**

No pudo ser capaz de parar su interpretación, por el contrario su mirada la incentivaba a seguir cantando mejor que nunca, a no dejar de verlo mientras lo hacia, a cantarle a el y solo a el.

Draco molesto por que Hermione ya no lo miraba, guio su mirada hacia donde lo hacia la castaña y lo que vio lo enfureció mucho mas… Severus Snape, su padrino y profesor, miraba a Hermione como si fuera alguna hermosa estrella del firmamento y ella le correspondía con una gran sonrisa mientras cantaba, aquel sentimiento de furia que jamás pensó sentir hacia su propio padrino lo embargo completamente.

**Mi vida cambió**

**el poder del amor**

Al terminar de cantar el auditorio se lleno de la más increíble ola de aplausos que Hermione jamás pensó escuchar, pero aquello no le quitaba la angustia y nerviosismo que sentía al saber que su profesor la estaba mirando desde el marco de la puerta del auditorio.

-Y ahora descubramos quien es la ganadora de este fabuloso duelo –anunciaba Nott aun sin darse cuenta que un profesor los observaba.

-Así es, Pansy o Hermione, quien ganara –decía Blaise con un tono misterioso que intrigaba mucho a las duelistas.

-Entonces quien es su… -pero Theodore no pudo acabar su frase por que observo a aquella figura que desde hace mucho los estaba observando en silencio.

-Creo señor Nott que su duelo acaba aquí –dijo Snape con aquella voz tan tenebrosa que logro poner nervioso a todos los alumnos ahí presentes.

-Pro-Profesor –tartamudeó Blaise.

-Nadie, absolutamente nadie sale de este auditorio hasta que venga el director –anuncio mientras le cerraba la puerta a algunos alumnos que pretendían salir lo mas rápido posible de ahí.

_"De esta nadie me salva, tal vez no era mi destino ser una cantante, tal vez sea lo mejor"_ se preparaba mentalmente Hermione para la expulsión que seguramente le darían por ingresar al auditorio sin autorización.

Todos los alumnos estaban temblando de miedo, pero sobretodo aquellos que se veían implicados en el asunto del duelo, las duelistas, los presentadores, Ron, Harry temían por su amiga y Malfoy que sorprendentemente también tenia mucho miedo por lo que estaba apunto de ocurrir.

De pronto un golpe a la puerta se hizo escuchar y todo el auditorio se sumió en un profundo silencio. Snape abrió la puerta dejando ver al director de Hogwarts Albus Dumbledore y la sub directora Minerva McGonagall junto a demás profesores, entre ellos Sirius.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede aquí? –pregunto el director en un tono de voz muy elevado al ver aquel desorden que había en el auditorio.

_"Despídete de Hogwarts Granger"_ pensó Pansy con una gran sonrisa al saberse ganadora de aquella situación, después de todo nadie se atrevería a expulsar a la hija de una gran estrella y menos a la novia del hijo de Lucius y Narcisa Malfoy.

_"Adiós Hogwarts"_ se despidió mentalmente Hermione como si hubiera leído los pensamientos que en esos precisos momentos tenia Pansy.

Y mientras todos se sumergían en sus propios pensamientos el director de Hogwarts junto a todos los maestros miraba muy decepcionado a sus alumnos que hace poco tiempo habían ingresado a su popular escuela de artes.

* * *

**Los aburrí? Si es así mil disculpas… sinceramente no quede muy conforme con este cap. Pero es el mas largo que escribí hasta ahora y eso le dio algo de crédito…jejeje…**

**Déjenme sus comentarios con críticas y/o sus puntos de vista, felicitaciones, tomatazos, etc…**

**Y los dejo con una pregunta para que analicen ya que al parecer varias lograron descubrir al fantasmita antes de tiempo…jijijij ¿Qué tendré que ver Severus en la historia? ¿Qué tendrá que ver con Hermione? xD esas fueron dos preguntas… **

**No importa… espero sus respuestas y si alguien quiere escuchar (o imaginar) una canción que les guste cantado por alguno de nuestros protagonistas pásenme la voz y obviamente la canción….**

**Beshos… AngieShields**


	5. Castigados

**Ejem… ejem… Hola (**_**Angie escondida detrás de la puerta esperando tomatazos**_**) lo siento mucho… (Angie se vuelve a esconder).**

**Mil disculpas, me demore un montón, pero ya estoy aquí y al ver que no hay tomatazos ya no tengo miedo de subir cap. xD**

**Miles de gracias a todos, me hacen muy feliz, sus reviews son las vitaminas que necesito para seguir activa en mis fic. Son lo máximo y no me cansare de repetírselos. **

**Millones de gracias a todos, (**_**también a quienes leen y no dejan reviews)**_** por algo será no?... **

**GRACIAS A…**

**maring**** - Anya Felton - ****kiarakrum**** - ****alastor82**** - alice paola - ****ZarethMalfoy**** - ****Dechulove-**** -Maruuchiss - ****khira03**** - ****CECIdeMALFOY**** - ****gabbi-blackmalfoy**

**Bueno pasando a la música de este cap. Empiezo pidiendo (**_**nuevamente**_**) disculpas, tal vez a muchas no le guste la música que elegí (**_**hay una que a mi no me gusta**_**) pero les juro que cuando pensé el cap esas fueron las primera en mi mente y según yo daban perfecto por eso las puse.**

**Esa pena mía – Rafael Vergara **_**(:::Music 1:::)**_

**Lo que una chica por amor es capaz – Gloria Trevi **_**(:::Music 2:::)**_

**Enloquéceme/locura de amor – Ov7 **_**(:::Music 3:::)**_

**Enloquéceme y locura de amor es la mima canción por si no lo saben… **

**Ya ni se que mas decirles… estoy segura que me olvido de algo. Bueno mientras me acuerdo vayan leyendo no?**

**Preparados…listos…Acción!!!**

* * *

**Los personajes son de J.K. Rowling**

* * *

"**ALCANZANDO UNA ESTRELLA"**

_De pronto un golpe a la puerta se hizo escuchar y todo el auditorio se sumió en un profundo silencio. Snape abrió la puerta dejando ver al director de Hogwarts Albus Dumbledore y la sub directora Minerva McGonagall junto a demás profesores, entre ellos Sirius._

_-¿Qué es lo que sucede aquí? –pregunto el director en un tono de voz muy elevado al ver aquel desorden que había en el auditorio._

"_Despídete de Hogwarts Granger" pensó Pansy con una gran sonrisa al saberse ganadora de aquella situación, después de todo nadie se atrevería a expulsar a la hija de una gran estrella y menos a la novia del hijo de Lucius y Narcisa Malfoy._

"_Adiós Hogwarts" se despidió mentalmente Hermione como si hubiera leído los pensamientos que en esos precisos momentos tenia Pansy._

_Y mientras todos se sumergían en sus propios pensamientos el director de Hogwarts junto a todos los maestros miraba muy decepcionado a sus alumnos que hace poco tiempo habían ingresado a su popular escuela de artes._

**5. Castigados .-**

_**::book::**_

'**Alcanzando una estrella'**

_Por: Tom Riddle_

**Capitulo V**

-¿Qué sucede aquí? –volvió a preguntar Dumbledore con un tono muy decepcionado- Sera mejor que lo digan o tendremos que tomar medidas contra todos los que están presentes.

-Albus creo que es obvio que tuvieron un duelo –interrumpió Snape, para luego agregar- y uno muy bueno.

-¡No puedo creer que sigan con esa tontería de los duelos! –Exclamo McGonagall con una clara mueca de molestia.

Todos los alumnos que se encontraban en el auditorio escuchaban en silencio palabra por palabra que decían sus maestros, a la espera del gran veredicto… sobretodo Hermione quien ya creía tener los minutos contados en Hogwarts.

-Todo esto es tu culpa Severus –dijo de pronto Sirius sorprendiendo a todos.

-¡Oh diablos! Ya vas a empezar –fue la única respuesta del petulante profesor.

-Si tu no hubieras inventado la estupidez esa del 'duelo' nada de esto hubiera pasado –aquellas palabras dejaron sin aire a la mayoría de alumnos, nadie imaginaba que el creador de los grandiosos duelos era su temido profesor de música.

-Si tu no te hubieras pasado toda tu vida molestando a… -Severus se detuvo de pronto para mirar de soslayo Harry y Hermione dando a entender a Sirius sobre quien estaba hablando-… ya sabes quien, jamás te habría retado a un duelo.

-Si pero esa no es escusa, tu…

-¡SILENCIO! –Grito el director dejando en el aire las palabras de Sirius- Quiero saber de una vez quienes son los culpables de tal desorden.

-La culpable es… -Pansy quería decirlo, quería culparla a ella… pero algo en su interior le impedía hacerlo _"maldita conciencia" _se dijo en su interior al saber que no podría culpar a Hermione, o al menos a ella sola-… Hermione Granger y yo participamos en el duelo.

Todos se sorprendieron ante tal muestra de valor por parte de la Slytherin, pero sobretodo Hermione quien juraba que Parkinson haría de todo para echarla de Hogwarts.

-Supongo que saben que su actitud merece un severo castigo –gruño McGonagall- y quiero saber quienes organizaron esta… barbarie, ustedes no pudieron hacerlo solas.

Ni Hermione ni Pansy estaban dispuestas a culpar a alguien mas, por lo que inconscientemente las dos estaban a punto de aceptar la culpa de todo, pero alguien las interrumpió.

-Nosotros… fuimos los presentadores –aceptaron al unisonó Blaise y Theodore.

-Ustedes también serán castigados –hablo Albus.

-Yo también… estuve implicado –fue lo único que se lo ocurrió a Harry quien no quería dejar sola a su amiga es un castigo.

-Nosotros también –Se culparon los mellizos Weasley.

Varios alumnos estaban consientes que entre los que iban a ser castigados habían algunos alumnos totalmente 'inocentes' pero decidieron callar.

Por otro lado Draco estaba muy enojado, Potter tenia complejo de héroe o que, y como siempre los hermanos Weasley se metían donde nadie los llamaba, ¿pero estaría el dispuesto a hacer lo mismo? _"no, por supuesto que no" _se convenció. Pero en ese instante sintió algo muy extraño al darse cuenta que Hermione estaría varias horas junto a los entrometidos Weasley y Potty y casi sin pensarlo hablo dejando a todo el auditorio en infinito silencio.

-Yo… también participe –dijo por fin, arrepintiéndose de inmediato al ver que todo el auditorio lo miraba con gran sorpresa.

-Señor Malfoy no lo esperaba de usted –regaño decepcionada McGonagall- Mañana los espero en mi despacho a TODOS ustedes para que reciban su merecido castigo.

-Que estupidez –murmuro uno de los alumno.

-¿Quién dijo eso? –Pregunto indignado el director.

-Yo… -respondió una chica rubia que se estaba dando a notar entre los demás alumnos que la tapaban- Y realmente señor director me parece que muy injusto que castiguen a mis compañeros por un simple duelo…

-Niña, ¡escuchas lo que estas diciendo! –Exclamo indignada la profesora de artes plásticas junto a los demás maestros.

-Prosigue –pidió el director muy interesado a lo que la chica decía.

-Bueno… decía que era injusto porque ellos no son los primeros, ni serán los últimos en participar en un duelo y no creo que lo mas correcto sea castigarlo –paro un momento para tomar aire y luego prosiguió- hasta el 'fantasma del piano' debió participar en un duelo, cuando aun vivía claro, y no creo que a el lo hayan castigado por…

-Señorita Lovegood –Llamo Minerva al ver que Luna se estaba saliendo mucho de la conversación.

-Si maestra –respondió contenta.

-Esta usted castigada –Luna se quedo con la boca abierta, ella solo quería dar su punto de vista y mira lo que pasaba- Mañana la espero a primera hora junto a sus compañeros en mi oficina ¡Y ahora todos diríjanse a sus respectivas casas!

No necesito repetirlo, al instante absolutamente todos los alumnos emprendieron marcha hacia… cualquier lado en donde no hubieran maestros deseosos de castigarlos.

**0o0o0o0o0**

El día del castigo amaneció con un precioso clima, un clima que se podría aprovechar para muchas cosas distintas que cumplir un castigo, pero eso no seria suficiente para que aquellos nueve alumnos apiñados en la pequeña oficina de McGonagall se libraran de su penoso castigo.

-Síganme –ordeno la maestra, para luego empezar a caminar dejando a tras a los alumnos castigados.

-Chicos, en serio no tuvieron por que hacerlo –dijo Hermione con claro tono de disculpa por octava vez.

-Hermione deja de disculparte, lo hicimos por que eres nuestra amiga –Respondió Harry.

-Si, pero…

-Ya, no te sirve de nada seguir sintiéndote culpable, de todas maneras ya estamos dirigiéndonos hacia nuestro infierno –Ginny era tal vez la mas perjudicada en todo este asunto, por que al parecer ese mismo día tenia una cita con un chico de tercero con el cual estaba muy entusiasmada.

-Llegamos –la voz de McGonagall hizo que los nueve chicos prestaran atención y se dieran cuenta del lugar donde se encontraban.

-¡El auditorio! –la exclamación asombrada de todos ellos se escucho a varios metros de distancia.

-No tienen que gritarlo –Reprendió la maestra- Y como ya sabrán mañana en la noche es la primera presentación de los alumnos de cuarto año ante los medios, una tradición en Hogwarts y la cual se llevara a cabo como siempre en el auditorio.

-¿Qué quiere que hagamos? –La pregunta de Draco Malfoy hecha sin ningún rodeo y con bastante aburrimiento alarmo a los alumnos.

-Simple, quiero el lugar brillando de limpio para esta noche –Anuncio.

-Es imposible, este lugar es inmenso y nosotros solo somos nueve, no podremos lograrlo –Nott aun creía que todo era una broma de muy mal gusto.

-La presentación es mañana en la noche, pero solo logre justificar su inasistencia a clase el día de hoy, así que tendrán que ingeniárselas para dejarme este lugar impecable para la noche… después de todo gracias a las señoritas Parkinson y Granger es por que este lugar esta tan desordenado.

Era una locura, a simple vista parecía imposible limpiar todo aquello en un solo día.

-Y por cierto, el profesor Snape decidió castigarlos por su propia cuenta, así que tendrán que pulir y dejar como nuevos todos los instrumentos que se encuentran en el escenario y que se utilizaran mañana, ya que si no lo hacen ciertas notas se verán afectadas.

Los quejidos y palabras de desagrado hacia su profesor no se dejaron esperar, ahora si les esperaba un largo día por delante.

Estuvieron limpiando aproximadamente dos horas, los cuatro Slytherin limpiaban el lado derecho del auditorio y los otro cuatro Gryffindor el lado izquierdo mientras que Luna Lovegood avanzaba con algunos instrumentos inmersa en sus propios pensamientos.

-Esto esta aburridísimo –Se quejo Blaise mientras intentaba limpiar las interminables graderías.

-Deberíamos hacer algo para alegrar el ambiente –sugirió Theodore.

-Pues según recuerdo yo… tenemos un duelo pendiente –recordó Pansy con una sonrisa muy maliciosa- ¿O temen perder sin Sirius de jurado?

-Pansy, Pansy, Yo pensé que ustedes preferirían ahorrarse la humillación de perder otra vez – se burlo Draco de su novia.

-¡Granger! –Grito esta furiosa sin despegar la mirada de su rubio novio.

Hermione que se encontraba al otro extremo del auditorio tembló al oír la voz de Pansy tan demandante y molesta.

-¿Qué quieres ahora Parkinson? –pregunto lo mas segura que pudo.

-¡Revancha! –pidió.

-¡Pero si no sabemos quien de las dos gano! No podemos tener una revancha, eso seria…

-No de nuestro duelo –Pansy puso los ojos en blanco señalando su molestia- Quiero una revancha contra estos chicos que se hacen llamar… hombres.

-¡Oh! –dijo Hermione. Y las risillas de Luna y Ginny no se hicieron esperar, Pansy si que era mala.

-¡Espera Preciosa! Que algunos si somos hombres –trato de aclarar Blaise.

-¿Qué dicen, revancha? –Pregunto Ginny.

-¡Revancha! –aceptaron todos los hombres ahí presente.

-Pero hagámoslo mas divertido –Propuso Luna.

-¿Qué sugieres? –Ron que estaba casi seguro que volverían a ganar pregunto.

-Que les parece si nosotras elegimos el ritmo que ustedes van a cantar y viceversa –Explico dulcemente y con una gran sonrisa.

-Maravilloso –Acepto Draco quien ya tenía un ritmo en mente.

Después de unos segundos ambos grupos ya habían elegido las canciones que interpretarían sus contrincantes.

-¿Que eligieron? –Pregunto Hermione.

-Pues ustedes cantaran un Dance-pop –contesto un feliz Ron. Las chicas ante esto rieron, que tontos eran los chicos, mandar a cuatro chicas a cantar dance-pop.

-Los chicos desconcertados por la repentina alegría de las cuatro féminas se miraron entre ellos y finalmente Harry se atrevió a preguntar.

-¿Qué eligieron ustedes?

-Pues… -Pansy estaba muy contenta, ellas habían sido lo suficiente inteligentes y habían elegido que los "machotes" esos cantaran una balada.

-Espera –la interrumpió Hermione- Tengo una mejor idea.

-Espero que sea muy buena –advirtió molesta por haber sido interrumpida.

-Es muy buena –respondió- Chicos tendrán que cantar y bailar rumba flamenca.

Es difícil explicar la expresión que mostraron los cinco chicos, pero la expresión más cercana seria: Pánico. Así es, los mas hombres de todos los hombres sintieron Pánico ante cuatro indefensas mujeres –rectifico- sintieron pánico ante cuatro malvadas mujeres. ¿Quién mandaba a cinco chicos a cantar rumba flamenca?

-¡Oh!, esto será divertido –Exclamo una emocionada Ginny- Tiene diez minutos.

Era tan cómico imaginárselos cantando y bailando rumba flamenca que las chicas no pararon de reír y compartir ideas respecto al ridículo que harían los chicos. Tanto llevaban divirtiéndose a costa de ellos que no se dieron cuenta en el momento que pasaron los diez minutos.

-¡Tiempo chicas! –Grito Blaise nervioso- ¿Están listas?

-¿Qué? Aun no pasaron los diez minutos –reclamo Pansy.

-Pasaron quince preciosa y si ustedes no eligieron su canción tendremos que declararnos ganadores –contesto un sonriente Draco al librase del vergonzoso numero de rumba flamenca.

-¿De que estas hablando? Claro que elegimos nuestra canción –mintió descaradamente Luna.

-Pues bien, las damas primero –sugirió Harry.

-No, No, No, en la anterior batalla nosotras empezamos, ahora es su turno- Claro que Ginny solo lo hacia para ganar tiempo y poder improvisar con las chicas un numero. No estaban dispuestas a volver a perder.

-Como quieran –contesto Nott quien se acerco a un pequeño reproductor de Cd conectado con los gigantescos parlantes para poner la pista de su canción.

**:::Music 1:::**

El pegajoso ritmo de la rumba empezó a sonar y para sorpresa de todos, los chicos empezaron de espaldas moviendo rítmicamente las caderas. Las típicas palmadas del baile flamenco no se hicieron esperar, como tampoco la hermosa voz de uno de ellos.

**Paso a paso vengo para tenerte junto a mí,  
Cargo tu recuerdo desde el día que te perdí,  
Se me va la vida en esta agonía y ya no hay fin,  
Y yo sigo aquí, sin hallarte a ti.**

Empezó Blaise que parecía ser el que tenia mayor experiencia en el ritmo. **  
**

****

Siento que vivo para quererte,

**Te buscaré hasta la muerte porque quererte es mi  
salvación.  
Siento que vivo para adorarte, ****Yo ya no puedo arrancante de lo profundo del  
corazón.**

Ron tampoco lo hacia mal, parecía que llevaba la rumba flamenca en las venas y demostró que era digno hermano de Ginny haciendo sorpresivas coreografías.

-Jamás vi a mi hermano bailar así –Comento orgullosa de su mellizo.

**Esta pena mía, esta pena mía,** **Esta pena honda que me destroza que me domina.  
Esta pena mía, esta pena inmensa de no tenerte por ti se quita.  
Esta pena mía, esta pena mía hacen que duelan más mis heridas,  
Y te lloro, y te grito, que muero por ti…  
Por que te quiero**

**Y te busco, hey, hey, y te quiero, hey hey,  
Y te busco, hey, hey, y te quiero, hey hey,  
Y te busco, hey, hey, y te quiero, hey hey,  
Y te busco, hey, hey, y te quiero, hey hey,**

Los gritos entusiasmados de los chicos demostraron lo mucho que disfrutaban cantar y bailar al ritmo de la rumba flamenca. Y las cuatro féminas que estaban de espectadoras no pudieron negar que esos cinco chicos eran capaces de todo por ganar.

**Le canto a la luna este lamento que hay en mi,  
Lágrimas de sangre que se derraman por ti,  
Busco en otros besos tu sabor que vive en mí  
Y no estás aquí, vuelve junto a mí.**

Nott fue el peor bailarín del quinteto, pero su impresionante voz opaco totalmente a sus compañeros. ¿Quién iba a imaginar a Theodore poniendo tanto empeño para cantar una rumba flamenca?

**Siento que vivo para quererte, ****Te buscaré hasta la muerte porque quererte es mi  
salvación.  
Siento que vivo para adorarte, ****Yo ya no puedo arrancante de lo profundo del  
corazón.**

**Esta pena mía, esta pena mía, ****Esta pena honda que me destroza que me domina.  
Esta pena mía, esta pena inmensa de no tenerte por ti se quita.  
Esta pena mía, esta pena mía hacen que duelan más mis heridas,  
Y te lloro, y te grito, que muero por ti…  
Por que te quiero  
Y te busco, hey, hey, y te quiero, hey hey,  
Y te busco, hey, hey, y te quiero, hey hey,  
Y te busco, hey, hey, y te quiero, hey hey,  
Y te busco, hey, hey, y te quiero, hey hey,**

Los pasos de baile continuaron, en poco tiempo los chicos habían hecho un gran trabajo, y las chicas tenían que aceptar que los habían subestimado. Ellos lo habían hecho muy bien mientras que ellas no sabían aún que cantarían.

**Arráncame esta agonía que tu ausencia me lastima,  
Sangrando están mis heridas,  
No se vivir…**

Draco fue tal vez la mayor sorpresa de todas, el rubio era perfecto para casi todos los ritmos, y empezaban a creer que no había ninguno que el blondo no pudiera cantar a la perfección.

**Esta pena mía, esta pena mía, ****Esta pena honda que me destroza que me domina.  
Esta pena mía, esta pena inmensa de no tenerte por ti se quita.  
Esta pena mía, esta pena mía hacen que duelan más mis heridas,  
Y te lloro, y te grito, que muero por ti…  
Por que te quiero  
Y te busco, hey, hey, y te quiero, hey hey,  
Y te busco, hey, hey, y te quiero, hey hey,  
Y te busco, hey, hey, y te quiero, hey hey,  
Y te busco, hey, hey, y te quiero, hey hey,  
**

Los chicos acabaron y tragándose completamente sus orgullos las chicas aplaudieron su espectáculo. Ahora les tocaba a ellas y Pansy estaba pensando seriamente el retirarse, no habían pensado ninguna canción y ya era demasiado tarde para improvisar.

-Su turno –Dijo Ron contento por sus 'geniales pasos de baile'.

-Chicos creo que…

-¡Listo! –exclamo Luna sonriente interrumpiendo a Pansy y acabando de colocar una nueva pista en el reproductor de Cd.

**:::Music 2:::**

Una alegre e inocente melodía empezó a sonar. Hermione, Ginny y Pansy que no tenían idea de lo que acababa de hacer Luna estaban en completo shock, ¿acaso la loca de Lovegood quería improvisar una canción?

**Cuando logre enamorarte de mí  
Cuando haga una locura de ti  
Cuando vea que Cupido me ha hecho caso enamorándote de mi  
Entonces veras lo que una chica por amor es capaz. **

Improviso Luna llena de dulzura e inocencia. Esa chica era todo un amor cuando cantaba, parecía una niña de ocho años cantándole a su futuro amor.

Pero la mirada de Luna se poso en Ginny invitándola a improvisar junto con ella. La pelirroja trago grueso y sin darse cuenta empezó a cantar.

**Cuando vea tu mirada brillar **

Canto muy despacio e insegura con los ojos cerrados

**Cuando pueda tu sonrisa atrapar **

Continúo abriendo los ojos y tratando de tomar el control de la situación.

**Cuando sientas que mi cuerpo encaja perfecto en el tuyo al bailar  
Entonces veras lo que una chica por amor es capaz. **

Termino ya mas segura y cantando con una radiante sonrisa. Luego ambas miraron a las otras dos chicas que las miraban demasiado pálidas y decidieron darles un poco mas de tiempo

**Te he de bajar una estrella de volar al cielo, de robarle un beso al sol  
De luchar contra el mas terrible dragón por defender su amor  
De eso y más una chica es capaz cuando se enamora hasta el alma da  
Entonces veras lo que vale un amor de verdad. **

Improvisaron el coro ambas, dejando procesar la información sobre lo que estaban haciendo a las otras dos que no salían del shock inicial.

Pansy y Hermione se miraban entre ellas, ambas sorprendidas. Ellas no eran tan valientes para improvisar así ¿Verdad?

-Vamos Hermione – Animo Ginny en un susurro. La Gryffindor respiro hondo y dejos las palabras fluir.

**Cuando sepas que yo soy para ti  
Cuando aceptes que yo te hago feliz  
Cuando lleguen mis plegarias a lo más alto y Dios bendiga nuestro amor  
Entonces veras lo que una chica por amor es capaz.  
**

Canto Hermione ya mas relajada, aquella pequeña estrofa decía muchísimas mas cosas de las que ella hubiera querido decir, pero ignoro el hecho y siguió junto a sus amigas cantando el improvisado coro.

**Te he de bajar una estrella de volar al cielo, de robarle un beso al sol  
De luchar contra el mas terrible dragón por defender su amor  
De eso y más una chica es capaz cuando se enamora hasta el alma da  
Entonces veras lo que vale un amor de verdad.  
**

Al terminar el coro las treschicas jalaron a Pansy, incentivándola a cantar algo. La Slytherin ante tanta insistencia repitió a la perfección la estrofa de Hermione.

**Cuando sepas que yo soy para ti  
Cuando aceptes que yo te hago feliz  
Cuando lleguen mis plegarias a lo más alto y Dios bendiga nuestro amor  
Entonces veras lo que una chica por amor es capaz. **

La canción era demasiado, demasiado cursi y melosa para su gusto, era la peor canción de la historia, ¿Quién diablos escucharía eso? Pero estaban en guerra y tenia que hacer lo mejor posible para ganar, así que tragándose su desagrado por la canción coreo junto a las demás bailando lo mas inocente y dulces posible.

**Te he de bajar una estrella de volar al cielo, de robarle un beso al sol  
De luchar contra el mas terrible dragón por defender su amor  
De eso y más una chica es capaz cuando se enamora hasta el alma da.**

Luna termino la estrofa con la más radiante sonrisa. Como siempre ella había tenido una genial idea.

**Y entonces veras lo que vale un amor de verdad. **

Ginny canto sonriente, era una canción muy tierna, al igual que Luna.

**Entonces veras lo que vale un amor de verdad. **

Siguió Hermione quien se dio cuenta que Luna detrás de esa apariencia inocente y media loca era una persona muy dulce y muy buena artista, nadie podía improvisar así nada más.

**Entonces veras lo que una chica por amor es capaz.**

Termino Pansy que ya estaba asqueada de tanta cursilería. Si no ganaban habría una ¡Ravenclaw! Menos, por dios que habría una Ravenclaw menos.

-¡Como diablos hicieron eso! –exclamo Harry sorprendido.

-¿Qué cosa? –Pregunto Luna inocente.

-El numero, ustedes no tenían idea de lo que harían, se les notaba en la cara que no sabían como diablos nos ganarían- Respondió Nott.

-Se notaba –Se burlo Pansy.

-Improvisamos –contesto Hermione muy orgullosa.

-No, no, no pudieron improvisar eso, estuvo fantástico. ¿Ya lo tenían todo preparado verdad? Solo no hicieron creer que improvisarían y…

-Ron te juro que lo improvisamos todo –interrumpió su hermana- Mas bien Luna lo improviso todo.

Los chicos miraron a Luna sorprendidos. El espectáculo de ellos había estado muchísimo mejor, pero tenían que aceptar que las chicas habían hecho un gran espectáculo para ser improvisado y ellos como todos unos caballeros sabían perder con dignidad.

-Ganaron –dijo Draco sin ningún rencor y ningún 'hombre' se atrevió a contradecirlo.

-Ya lo sabíamos –respondió Luna con suficiencia.

-Sera mejor que limpiemos o nunca acabaremos –Dijo Theodore quien apareció con escobas y trapeadores para todos.

Entre risas y bromas continuaron limpiando. En ese momento cualquier pelea anterior, cualquier duelo había sido olvidado, sustituido por la mas pura de las amistades y compañerismo.

Pansy, Hermione y Harry trapeaban el lado izquierdo del auditorio, mientras que Draco, Ron, Ginny, Blaise limpiaban el otro extremo y Theodore junto a Luna mantenían una animada charla de quien sabe que mientras limpiaban los instrumentos del escenario.

Las horas volaron y sin darse cuenca ya estaba atardeciendo.

-Estoy muerta –Se quejo Ginny.

Todos estaban sentados en el centro del auditorio, descansando unos minutos.

-No eres la única –apoyo Pansy- Jamás vuelvo a incumplir una regla del colegio.

-Eso ni tu te lo crees Pansy –Se burlo Blaise.

-Muy chistoso –dijo mientras le pegaba suavemente con su puño.

Todos empezaron a reír junto a los dos Slytherin.

-Hacemos muy buen grupo juntos ¿no lo creen? –Pregunto con toda sinceridad luna.

El silencio reino en el lugar. ¿Cómo podían hacer buen grupo Slytherin y Gryffindor juntos? Pero Luna tenia razón, cuando estaban juntos y todos sus líos entre ellos eran olvidados se llevaban muy bien.

-Y todo gracias a Pansy y Hermione –Las aludidas se miraron entre ellas mostrándose una sincera sonrisa.

-¿Por qué lo dices? –Pregunto Theodore que estaba sentado junto a Luna.

-Si ellas no hubieran tenido su duelo, no nos habrían castigado y no hubiéramos descubierto que podemos llevarnos tan bien –Respondió demasiado honesta- Por cierto, ¿Por qué fue el duelo?

Hermione y se volvieron a ver, ninguna supo que decir, temían arruinar aquella 'amistad' que habían formado por alguna estupidez mal dicha.

-Por una tontería –hablo Draco- Algo que no vale la pena.

Ambas chicas miraron sorprendidas al rubio. Internamente ellas sabían que la única razón había sido el. Y se sorprendieron por el propio calificativo que se puso.

-Si, Por una tontería –Apoyo Hermione agradeciendo con una radiante sonrisa a Draco, sonrisa que el devolvió.

Pansy Parkinson vio en ese pequeño gesto que acababa de compartir Draco y Hermione algo que los demás no habían visto y entonces supo lo que tenia que hacer. Ella era una Parkinson y los Parkinson siempre hacían lo correcto, los Parkinson siempre sabían cuando retirase, sobretodo si peleaba una batalla que ya tenia ganadora.

-Sera mejor que continuemos, aún nos falta mucho –la vos de Ginny la hizo regresar a la realidad y darse cuenta de que estaba apunto de echarse a llorar.

-¿Estas bien? –Pregunto Ginny. Al parecer alguien a parte de ella se había dado cuenta de todo y había decidido echarle una mano.

-Si, no te preocupes –Respondió limpiándose una lagrima que había caído sin darse cuenta.

-Harás lo correcto –Apoyo la pelirroja.

-Eso espero –Dijo viendo a lo lejos a Hermione junto a Draco cogiendo la mima escoba y empezando a reír por su acción- Tienen mas cosas en común de lo que creen.

-Eso parece –Respondió Ginny quien también los había visto.

-Vamos –dijo Pansy quien empezó a caminar seguida de Ginny hacia el otro extremo del auditorio.

El tiempo siguió avanzando, sin importarle la tortura que estaban pasando nueve alumnos de música en Hogwarts.

Ya eran cerca de las siete de la noche y recién llevaban la mitad, si querían terminar tendrían que pasarse toda la noche limpiando. Pero McGonagall no era tan mala como para hacerles limpiar tanto ¿verdad?

**:::Music 3:::**

Blaise Zabinni inconscientemente empezó a cantar una canción mientras barría los pisos del auditorio.

**Ahhh Ohh Ahhh Ohh**

Hermione y Draco se vieron con una gran sonrisa, al parecer ellos habían tenido la misma idea que Blaise así que siguieron junto a el aquella melodía que ya empezaba a escucharse.

**Ahhh Ohh Ahhh Ohh**

Ginny, Harry y Pansy también se unieron a la melodía mientras trapeaban los pisos y limpiaban las graderías.

**Ahhh Ohh Ahhh Ohh**

Luna también se unió al grupo y mientras animaba con la mirada a Theodore limpiaba los instrumentos del escenario.

**Ahhh Ohh Ahhh Ohh**

Theodore Nott tuvo una mejor idea para acompañarlos en la melodía, idea que Ron entendió a la perfección cuando este le hizo una señal.

Los instrumentos que antes estaban limpiando Nott y Luna ahora acompañaban a los demás chicos en aquella melodía, tocados por Theodore y Ron por supuesto.

**Ahhh Ohh Ahhh Ohh**

**Ahhh Ohh Ahhh Ohh**

Terminaron la melodía, pero la música que emitía los instrumentos aún seguía escuchándose en el auditorio.

**Bajo el cielo, la ciudad se empieza a iluminar  
Esta noche, todo lo que quiero es bailar  
Sólo espero que esta vez te quieras acercar  
Y así comenzar...**

Pansy utilizo el trapeador que tenia en la mano como micrófono y empezó con aquella canción que animo a todos mientras subía con ayuda de Harry al escenario.

**Tengo el ritmo y tú tienes todo lo demás  
Me enloqueces, creo que me empiezo a enamorar  
Sólo espero que mi amor te pueda contagiar  
Y así comenzar...**

Canto Draco también siguiendo el ritmo de la canción y tomando de la mano a Hermione para subir al escenario donde ya se encontraban todos los demás.

**Bailando, cantando... ¡enloquéceme!  
Uuuh baby, no puedo esconderlo  
Siento en todo el cuerpo la locura de tu amor  
Uuuh baby , se metió en mi pecho  
arde como el fuego la locura de tu amor**

Cantaron todos juntos, divirtiéndose, tratando de seguir la coreografía que Ginny estaba improvisando y olvidándose de todos sus problemas en el escenario.

**Tengo el ritmo y tú tienes todo lo demás  
Me enloqueces, creo que me empiezo a enamorar  
Yo te quiero si no tienes miedo tú verás  
que la noche arderá**

Harry se acerco a su amiga y juntos mirándose con infinito cariño fraternal cantaron también encime del escenario, soñando algún día pisar aquel mismo escenario pero con auditorio lleno de espectadores.

**Bailando, cantando... ¡enloquéceme!**

Luna y Theodore cantaban tras ellos, entre instrumentos, pero igual de divertidos que los demás.

**Uuuh baby, no puedo esconderlo  
Siento en todo el cuerpo la locura de tu amor  
Uuuh baby, se metió en mi pecho  
arde como el fuego la locura de tu amor  
**

**Uuuh baby, no puedo esconderlo  
Siento en todo el cuerpo la locura de tu amor  
Uuuh baby, se metió en mi pecho  
arde como el fuego la locura de tu amor**

Cantaron, rieron, bailaron, sintieron juntos lo que es compartir aquello que consideraban lo mas importante en sus vidas, la música. Y la compartían con _amigos_ que pesaban y sentían igual.

**Siento aquí en el pecho la locura de este amor ¡oh!  
nena arde como el fuego baby dame todo tu calor**

Blaise apareció en las graderías, rapeando mientras utilizaba la escoba de micrófono.

**Siento aquí en el pecho la locura de este amor ¡oh!  
nena arde como el fuego baby dame todo tu calor**

El talento de Blaise para el Rap era único, lo hacia tan natural que parecía fácil. Los demás chicos desde el escenario rieron ante aquella demostración y lo llamaron para cantar todos juntos en el escenario.

**Uuuh baby, no puedo esconderlo  
Siento en todo el cuerpo la locura de tu amor  
Uuuh baby, se metió en mi pecho  
arde como el fuego la locura de tu amor  
**

**Uuuh baby, no puedo esconderlo  
Siento en todo el cuerpo la locura de tu amor  
Uuuh baby, se metió en mi pecho  
arde como el fuego la locura de tu amor**

Terminaron de cantar mientras bailaban y reían de si mismos, las chicas empezaron a mandar besos como si fueran estrellas famosas y tuvieran una fila inmensa de admiradores tras ellas. Mientras los chicos hacían poses que podían considerarse sexy.

-Veo que se han hecho muy buenos amigos –Aquella voz los dejo helados, y lentamente giraron para enfrentar a su profesora.

-Profesora McGonagall –Dijo Blaise aún con la escoba en la mano.

-Zabinni aún me recuerdas, pensé que como ya eras famoso me habías olvidado –dijo burlona la maestra.

Los demás rieron ante el comentario.

-Imagino que ya habrán acabado de limpiar.

-Lo que en realidad paso fue que…

-Señor Potter, ¿Acabaron o no? –Solo les preguntaba para fastidiarlos y ponerlos mas nerviosos, a simple vista el lugar seguía siendo un desastre.

-Profesora es imposible que limpiemos todo este lugar solo nosotros nueve –se quejo Pansy.

-Si se la pasan cantando y utilizando los instrumentos del colegio sin el permiso del director esta claro que no podrán acabar señorita Parkinson –regaño- Están consientes que lo que acaban de hacer es incumplir una de las normas del colegio.

-¿Solo por cantar? –Pregunto Luna. Para luego agregar con mucha, demasiada honestidad- No se supone que Hogwarts es una escuela de música, entonces por que estaríamos incumpliendo una regla al cantar.

-No es por cantar señorita Lovegood, es por utilizar instrumentos sin el permiso de algún profesor y encima haciéndolo en un castigo –explico.

El silencio reino en el auditorio y McGonagall tuvo una idea para solucionar aquel problema.

-Les propongo algo -empezó la profesora- Estuve escuchándolos cuando ingrese al auditorio y hacen un buen grupo.

¿A dónde quería llegar la sub directora de Hogwarts? No tenían ni idea, pero cualquier cosa seria mejor que pasarse la noche limpiando.

-Mañana el personal de servicio vendrá a terminar de limpiar el auditorio si ustedes aceptan ser el grupo que habrá mañana la presentación de los de cuarto.

-¡Aceptamos! –Exclamaron al unísono Ron y Pansy. Ni locos se perderían la oportunidad de abrir una presentación, serian los primeros alumnos de primer año en abrir una presentación en casi veinte años de Hogwarts.

-No tan rápido, tendrá que ser un espectáculo digno de presentar, ustedes se encargaran de la música, letra, coreografía, todo, y deberá estar listo para mañana a primera hora, de lo contrario despídanse de aprobar danza básica –Sonrió maliciosa- Pero si quieren claro pueden continuar limpiando toda la noche.

Los chicos se miraron entre ellos y no necesitaron más, ya habían tomado su decisión.

-¡Aceptamos abrir la presentación de mañana! –dijeron a unísono.

McGonagall estaba sorprendida, jamás había imaginado que aceptarían, eran muy inexpertos para abrir un espectáculo como la presentación de los alumnos de cuarto, además ella ya tenía al grupo que abriría el show.

-Tienen hasta mañana a primera hora para presentarme el musical –Sin mas se retiro, era imposible que crearan un musical digno de presentar en tan solo una noche, pero se divertiría un poco con esos chicos, sin dudas tenían la música en la sangre y eso era algo que pocos poseían.

-Bien, ¿que hacemos? –Pregunto Blaise.

-¡Oh dios! No vamos a poder –dijo Pansy dando cuenta recién en lo que se habían metido.

-Claro que podremos –animo Ron- ¡Vamos!, tenemos que ser los primeros alumnos de primer año que abran un espectáculo tan importante en Hogwarts.

-¿Ron te das cuenta de lo que estas diciendo? –Ginny ya se estaba arrepintiendo- Sera mejor que le digamos a McGonagall que no vamos a…

-Ginny, vamos a hacerlo –animo Hermione- Nada es imposible cuando se hace con buena voluntad y con muchas ganas, es nuestro sueño, el de todos. Vamos a cumplir nuestro sueño, juntos; vamos a hacerlo.

-Hagámoslo –Acepto Ginny.

-Si –Acepto Blaise.

-Si –dijo Harry.

-¡vamos! -Acepto Pansy.

-Si –hablo Ron.

-Va a estar genial –Acepto Luna.

-Nada nos va a impedir abrir el espectáculo mañana –dijo Theodore.

-¡Vamos a hacerlo…! –empezó Draco, tomando la mano de Hermione y luego la de los demás.

-¡…Juntos!–completo Hermione agarrada de la mano de Draco y de todos sus nuevos amigos.

"_Vamos a cumplir nuestro sueño"_ pensaron todos al mismo tiempo mientras tomaban las manos de sus compañeros, ¡No!, de sus amigos.

* * *

**Ya me entretuve y ni me acorde que les tenia que decir… bueno no creo que sea algo tan importante…**

**Tampoco pude corregirla, lo siento, pero si empezaba a corregirla (_conociendome como me conosco_) no la actualizaba hasta el otro mes... soy demasiado prefeccionista y le miro error a todo...(_es mi secreto...y mi tormento_)**

**Espero que les haya gustado mucho el cap. Y que creen? ¿Lograran los chicos hacer su musical? Esta medio difícil no? **

**Les adelanto que el próximo cap. se va a llamar "Entre notas y Versos" si, si, medio romanticón el cap. Pero aún así mucha, mucha música….xD **

**Dejen sus reviews… ya saben que son mis vitaminas y ahora ando algo decaída… **

**Beshos…**

**AngieShields…**


	6. Entre notas y Versos

Mil disculpas… Siento la demora…

Agradecimientos de reviews… yeah!!!

Gracias, gracias, gracias a:

**kiarakrum**** - ****alastor82**** - ****Dechulove-**** - Triste - ****maring**** - ****CECIdeMALFOY**** - ****gabbi-blackmalfoy**** - ****ZarethMalfoy**** - alice paola – Maruuchiss - ****CissaCheshire**** - ****Bea Mendes**** - naj**

Y les quería comunicar que el fic esta siendo traducido al portugués… Gracias a Bea Mendes que me pidió el permiso y obviamente yo no me pude negar…

Para todo aquel que quiera pasar a verlo y dejar un reviews… el Link esta en mi profile al igual que los link de las canciones de este cap.

Para que se les haga más fácil encontrarlas.

**1. A little pain – Nana **_**(:::Music 1:::)**_

**2. Veneno****vil**** – ****Fobia**_**(:::Music 2:::)**_

**3. Mucha mujer para ti – Bibi Gaytan **_**(:::Music 3:::)**_

**4. Muñeca de trapo – La oreja de van gogh **_**(:::Music 4:::)**_

**5. Secret Smile – Semisonic **_**(:::Music 5:::)**_

**6. Una Canción de amor – Gian marco **_**(:::Music 6:::)**_

En mi Profile encontraran los Link…. Espero que les guste el cap.

* * *

"**ALCANZANDO UNA ESTRELLA"**

_Hagámoslo –Acepto Ginny._

_-Si –Acepto Blaise._

_-Si –dijo Harry._

_-¡vamos! -Acepto Pansy._

_-Si –hablo Ron._

_-Va a estar genial –Acepto Luna._

_-Nada nos va a impedir abrir el espectáculo mañana –dijo Theodore._

_-¡Vamos a hacerlo…! –empezó Draco, tomando la mano de Hermione y luego la de los demás._

_-¡…Juntos!–completo Hermione agarrada de la mano de Draco y de todos sus nuevos amigos._

"_Vamos a cumplir nuestro sueño"__ pensaron todos al mismo tiempo mientras tomaban las manos de sus compañeros, ¡No!, de sus amigos._

**6. ****Entre notas y Versos**** .-**

_**::book::**_

'**Alcanzando una estrella'**

_Por: Tom Riddle_

_**Capitulo VI**_

-¡Listo! –exclamo Theodore Nott, llamando así la atención de sus demás compañeros que se encontraban discutiendo hasta el cansancio a causa de la letra de la canción que utilizarían…

-Nott deja de estar escribiendo tonterías y concéntrate en la letra –regaño el rubio del grupo que estaba bastante enojado con su amigo.

-Para tu información Draquito, yo estuve más concentrado que ustedes en la letra de la canción. Y aproveche mientras ustedes discutían para escribir algo –anuncio orgulloso de si mismo.

-¿No estas bromeando, verdad? –pregunto Ron que junto a Harry y Blaise se habían quedado helados al escuchar la noticia.

-Jamás bromearía con algo referido a la música –respondió serio.

-¡Te amo Theodore! –grito Pansy emocionada mientras corría a brazos de su amigo. Definitivamente Theodore les había quitado un gran peso de encima, ahora solo faltaba escuchar la canción.

-¿Podemos escucharla? –Pregunto Luna con aquella inocencia y tranquilidad que la caracterizaba.

-Mejor cántala –animo mientras observaba fijamente los azules ojos de la rubia quien mostro una gran sonrisa ante la petición.

Luna recibió de inmediato las hojas donde la pulcra caligrafía de Nott mostraba la gran habilidad del chico por componer canciones.

-¿Lista? –Pregunto divertido. Al ver el asentimiento de la rubia continuo –Ron toma, ayúdame con la música por favor – pidió mientras le entregaba a el pelirrojo algunas partituras.

-Es imposible –murmuro Ginny –¿acaso hiciste todo esto en solo cuarenta minutos?

Todos estaban sorprendidos por la velocidad en que Theodore había terminado de componer la letra y música de la canción mientras ellos discutían. Ahora solo faltaba escucharla, ¿Seria tan buena realmente como para cantarla en un evento tan importante como la presentación de los de cuarto año.

-La música ya la tenia desde hace mucho, solo escribí la letra ahora –contesto algo cansado de tantas preguntas -¿Quieren oírla o no?

-Claro –respondió Hermione que hasta el momento no había opinado en nada, tan solo se había dedicado a leer junto con Luna la letra de la canción que había compuesto Theo…

-Bien –contesto -¿Listos? -pregunto a Ron y Luna que eran los que lo ayudarían con la canción, mas al ver el asentimiento de ambos empezó a tocar el gran piano ubicado en el escenario del auditorio.

**:::Music 1:::**

Las suaves notas del piano se dejaron oír en el auditorio y una tranquila Luna leía con atención las letras que tenia que interpretar, al cabo de unos segundo, su angelical voz se dejo escuchar.

**Travel to the moon - **_Viajando hacia la luna_**  
kimi wa nemuri yume wo toku - **_Estás dormido, envolviéndote en un sueño_**  
dare mo inai hoshi no hikari ayatsurinagara - **_Mientras la luz de la desierta estrella atrae las cuerdas de la marioneta_

**tsuyoku naru tame wasureta egao -** _Olvidé tu sonrisa para volverme fuerte_  
**kitto futari nara torimodosu -** _Estoy segura de que si estamos juntos, podré volver atrás_

Leyendo aun las letras de la canción se dio cuenta de que era una de las canciones mas bellas que había cantado o escuchado, era perfecta para su voz. Y Ron y Theo se acoplaban perfectamente al volumen de su voz, todo era perfecto.

**Kidzuite -** _Date cuenta de que..._  
**I'm here waiting for you -** _Estoy aquí esperándote_  
**ima to wa chigau mirai ga attemo -** _Aunque el futuro sea diferente del ahora_  
**I'm here waiting for you -** _Estoy aquí esperándote_  
**sakebitsudzukete -** _Continuaré gritando_  
**kitto kokoro wa tsunagu ito wo tagutteru -** _Sin duda, mi corazón está enrollando el hilo que nos une_  
**ano koro no watashi me wo samasu you ni -** _Para levantarme de nuevo en esos tiempos_  
**no need to cry -** _No hay por que llorar_

Theo miraba encantado a la rubia que mientras cantaba aquella canción parecía un verdadero ángel caído del cielo, no tenia por que negarlo, el había escrito esa canción por ella y para ella.

**Travel in silence -** _Viajando en silencio_  
**te wo nobaseba fureru noni -** _Cuando extiendo mi mano, te siento, pero..._  
**kimi wa tooi -** _Estás tan lejos..._  
**sore wa omoide no naka no koto -** _Así es dentro de mis memorias_

**koe ga kikoeru me wo tojireba -** _Cuando cierro los ojos, puedo oír tu voz_  
**chiisana itami sae itoshikute -** _A pesar del pequeño sufrimiento, cariño está bien._

Los pocos espectadores del auditorio estaban bastante complacidos con la perfecta interpretación de luna, con el magnifico acompañamiento de Theo y Ron, y con la estupenda letra que había compuesto Nott, pero había alguien que sabia a la perfección que aquella letra no era la adecuada para abrir la presentación de los de cuarto.

**mitsumete -** _Mírame..._  
**I'm here waiting for you -** _Estoy aquí esperándote_  
**kaze ni fukare hitori mayottemo -** _A pesar de que estoy perdida en la soledad,_  
**I'm here waiting for you -** _con el viento soplando a mi alrededor_  
**sora wo miagete -** _Estoy aquí esperándote_  
**zutto kokoro wa te wo hirogete mamotteru -** _Mi corazón está protegiéndote todo el tiempo, mis manos se dispersan_  
**ano koro no kimi ga furikaeru made -** _Hasta que tu anterior "yo" regrese_  
**no need to cry -** _No hay por que llorar_

**(Feel something Feel nothing -** _(Siente algo, siente nada)_  
**Listen closely Listen closely) -** _(Escucha de cerca, escucha de cerca)_

**Wide open ears -** _Abre bien los oídos_  
**Disarm the dream tickler -** _Desarma el sueño infinito_  
**In the constant moment -** _En este momento_

-Hermoso, ya tenemos la música, esta todo listo –comento Ginny emocionada por el poco tiempo en que habían creado el numero.

-¿En serio crees que abriremos la presentación con eso? –Pregunto Pansy divertida.

Hermione se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que no era la única que había notado el pequeño error de Theodore, Pansy era mucho más inteligente de lo que aparentaba y también mucho más amigable.

**(You will find me Where it's quiet -** _(Me encontrarás donde se haya el silencio)_  
**Listen closely Listen closely) -** _(Escucha de cerca, escucha de cerca)_

**Let the blood flow -** _Deja la sangre fluir_  
**Through all the spaces -** _A través de todos los espacios_  
**Of the universe -** _Del universo_

**Kidzuite -** _Date cuenta de que..._  
**I'm here waiting for you -** _Estoy aquí esperándote_  
**ima to wa chigau mirai ga attemo -** _Aunque el futuro sea diferente del ahora_  
**I'm here waiting for you -** _Estoy aquí esperándote_  
**sakebitsudzukete -** _Continuaré gritando_  
**kitto kokoro wa tsunagu ito wo tagutteru -** _Sin duda, mi corazón está enrollando el hilo que nos une_  
**ano koro no watashi me wo samasu you ni -** _Para levantarme de nuevo en esos tiempos_  
**no need to cry -** _No hay por que llorar_

¿Qué más podía pedir? Si ver cantando a la rubia tan bella canción compuesto por el mismo era lo mas extraordinario y grandioso que existía, ella era tan perfecta y estaba seguro que si no fuera por el bendito castigo jamás se habría dado cuenta.

-Theo sabes que me encanta como escribes, y Loony cantas bello pero sabes que esa canción no es la adecuada -hablo con demasiada sinceridad la Slytherin ante la enfadada mirada de Theo por el apodo que le había puesto a su chica… ¡Un momento! ¿Había dicho _su chica_?

-Parkinson tiene razón Theo -todos se sorprendieron ante esto ¿Hermione Granger y Pansy Parkinson pensando lo mismo? -Esa canción es perfecta para Luna, pero no para nosotros, no para el grupo.

-Es cierto, no imagino esa canción en voz de Pansy -apoyo Blaise confundido por imaginar a Pansy cantando la canción compuesta por Theo.

-Oye, que yo si puedo, otra cosa es que pienso en ustedes -se defendió la morena, logrando carcajadas en sus amigos.

-Bueno, creo que si queremos tener una canción lista para mañana tendremos que empezar a trabajar ya -sentenció Harry mientras examinaba su reloj, quedaban menos de ocho horas para entregar la canción y menos de veinticuatro para su presentación.

**********************

Dos horas ya habían trascurrido y no habían avanzado absolutamente nada, todo eran peleas, risas, juegos o mas peleas, pero de canción… NADA.

-Creo que luego de ese párrafo debería ir algo como _"No quiero despertar, sueño que bailo y canto sin parar"_–dijo Harry sumamente pensativo, tratando por todo motivo de encontrar inspiración.

-Me gusta -alago Hermione mientras sonreía a su amigo, no había ninguna duda de que Harry era un compositor neto.

-Ahora lo apunto – aviso Luna que sumamente alegre escribía en medio de un montón de papeles hechos bolita que se encontraban en el piso, esa era la prueba mas clara de que les estaba costando mucho escribir la letra de la canción.

-¿Cómo van con la música? –Pregunto Ginny.

-Ni preguntes –respondió arisco Ron, que junto a Pansy y Theo habían decidido encargarse de la música. ¿El resultado? Interminables peleas entre Ron y Pansy…

-¿Qué es lo que te ocurre? –pregunto Blaise a Draco que observaba atentamente a Granger.

-Nada –contesto este aún sin voltear, Blaise agradeció que por el momento se encontraran alejados de los demás, así nadie escucharía lo que quería preguntarle a Draco.

-¿Qué te parece Weasley? –Soltó de pronto el morocho.

Draco giro para verlo a una velocidad impresionante, no hace falta decir que observo a su amigo con su ya conocida sonrisa burlona.

-¿Te enamoraste Zabini? –Pregunto el rubio de inmediato, directo, sin darle vueltas al asunto.

-Para nada – respondió este algo serio por la pregunta –No voy a negar que me gusta, pero ya sabes un Zabini nunca se enamora, solo quería pasar un rato con ella, ya sabes… cosa de una noche.

-Tu nunca me preguntas nada ni me informas sobre tus conquistas Blaise –recordó Draco con una gran sonrisa de burla y superioridad, diga lo que diga, el conocía mejor a Blaise Zabini de lo que se podía llegar a conocer el mismo.

-Piensa lo que quieras –fue la respuesta de Blaise –solo tenia curiosidad –agrego.

-Si, claro –se burlo el rubio.

Estuvieron un rato mas en silencio, lejos de los demás, porque aunque debían aceptar que se estaban llevando mejor de lo pensado con todos los chicos, no podían negar que a pesar de todo ellos eran muy distintos, que sin importar lo que ocurriera Blaise Zabini y Draco Malfoy jamás podrían socializar con personas que no estuvieran a su nivel, pero ellos no tenían la culpa de eso, sus padres los habían criado así, y ellos solo podían obedecer…

No tenían ni ganas de pensar en una canción, ni menos componer música, así que silenciosamente se alejaron del resto del grupo a tratar de pensar con claridad el porque en pocos días, o tan solo horas habían cambiado tanto, ¿Por qué se sentían diferentes?

-Blaise –llamo Draco.

-Dime – respondió este.

Estaba seguro que lo que preguntaría podía significar su sentencia de muerte, pero el confiaba en Blaise, y además tenia que conversarlo con alguien.

-¿Qué opinas de Granger? –pregunto con todo el poco valor que le quedaba.

5,4,3,2,1… y las carcajadas de Blaise no se hicieron esperar.

-Draquito, ¡No, tu no! –dijo este entre risas.

-¿Yo no que Blaise? –pregunto este de pronto enfadado.

-Te enamoraste de Hermione-pobretona-Granger –y lamentablemente no era una pregunta.

-Deja de decir estupideces, tanto tiempo en este estúpido auditorio te esta afectando –dijo sumamente rojo, ¿El motivo? Se los dejo a su imaginación.

-¿Entonces no sientes nada por Granger? –pregunto Blaise tratando de imitar la sonrisa burlona del rubio.

-Por supuesto que no –contesto este.

-¿Eso quiere decir que la apuesta sigue en pie? –Volvió a preguntar el morocho.

¿La apuesta? Demonios había olvidado la bendita apuesta, ¿Qué diablos haría ahora?

Observo por un largo momento a Hermione riéndose al lado del estúpido de Potter y la Weasley, estaba sintiendo algo muy extraño y tuvo miedo, Draco Malfoy sintió miedo de aquel sentimiento desconocido para el y como todo un cobarde tomo la primera vía de escape que encontró, sin saber que esa vía lo llevaría directo a su perdición.

-Claro que la apuesta sigue en pie… Blaise –contesto mientras escuchaba una vocecita en su cabeza diciéndole que era un estúpido.

El morocho no se espero esta respuesta, incluso pensó que le pediría olvidar la tonta apuesta, pero por primera vez se equivoco con respecto a Draco Malfoy.

-¿Estas seguro? –pregunto aún sorprendido Zabini.

¿Estaba seguro? No lo sabia, ¿Por qué el estúpido de Blaise tuvo que preguntar y hacerlo dudar?

-¡Que horror!, no entiendo como te aceptaron en Hogwarts –Exclamo una Pansy muy, muy molesta. Draco miro a Blaise y decidieron ir junto a su amiga, olvidándose de su pequeña conversación.

-¡Ya me canse de tu actitud de Soy-mejor–que-todos Parkinson, entiende que tu aquí no eres ni mejor ni peor que nadie! –grito a todo pulmón Ron también se encontraba muy, muy molesto.

-Ron tranquilo –dijo Luna quien trataba de tranquilizar al furioso pelirrojo.

-¡No Luna! Ya me canse, todo lo que hace ella es criticar y criticar, tienes talento Parkinson, ¡¿por que no lo utilizas cuando se lo requiere y así dejas de comportante como estúpida, eh?! –esto ultimo hizo detener la respiración de todos los presentes, ahora si se desataría la tercera guerra mundial.

-Oye no te permito… -empezaba a defenderla Blaise quien fue interrumpido –para la sorpresa de todos- por la misma Parkinson.

-Déjalo Blaise, que me interesa en lo más mínimo lo que piensen las personas insensibles y sin tacto como esta cosa –dijo refiriéndose evidentemente a Ron.

-Chicos, creo que es mejor dejar las peleas para después y concentrarnos en la canción –pidió Harry arto ya de tantas peleas entre esos dos.

-Yo tengo una muy buena canción – dijo Ronald dispuesto a no dar por terminada su 'Pequeña' conversación con Pansy.

-Ron –llamo Harry, sabiendo que a su amigo cuando le entraba lo "animal" nadie se lo sacaba.

-No Harry, déjame –dijo este, justo antes de que la música se dejara escuchar.

**:::Music 2:::**

**Dicen que no conoció el amor,  
Dicen que tiene maldito el corazón,  
Que no tiene salvación.  
**

Empezó a cantar Ron, dispuesto a que Parkinson se retorciera de coraje mientras cantaba esa canción, dedicada obviamente a ella.

**Dicen que es una mujer fatal,  
Un paso en falso y te vuelve de cristal,  
Como la fuerza de un huracán,  
Y el apetito que tiene cualquier predador animal.**

**Con la ponzoña de un alacrán,  
Con la inocencia de un niño y bajo la mano un puñal,  
Mira en sus ojos, y juega su juego y veras.**

Era el colmo, Ron si que había llevado muy lejos su jueguito, Hermione y Ginny estaban indignadísimas con el comportamiento de niño que estaba demostrando el pelirrojo.

Esta por demás decir, que pedían mil y una disculpas a Pansy a través de la mirada, ella solo les devolvía una pequeña sonrisa. ¿Estaría enojada?

**Eres veneno vil,  
Eres veneno vil.**

**Dicen que es como una maquina,  
Nada se salva de una hembra tan voraz,  
Dicen que es como una víbora,  
Beso tras beso propaga su maldad,  
Mira en sus ojos y juega en su juego y veras.**

**Eres veneno vil,  
Eres veneno vil.**

**Dicen que no conoció el amor,  
Dicen que tiene maldito el corazón,  
Q no tiene salvación.**

**Dicen que es una mujer fatal,  
Un paso en falso y te vuelve de cristal,  
Como la fuerza de un huracán,  
Y el apetito que tiene cualquier predador animal.**

Pansy Parkinson escuchaba atentamente la canción que cantaba el pelirrojo, estaba molesta si, pero por eso no se rebajaría a el nivel del Gryffindoriano. Ella nunca estaría a su nivel, por supuesto mas bajo que el suyo.

**Una catástrofe natural,  
Tiene los ojos de fuego y corazón de metal,  
Mira en sus ojos y juega en su juego y veras.**

**Eres veneno vil,  
Eres veneno vil,  
Eres veneno vil,  
Y tu mordida es fatal,  
Tras ese diente animal.**

**Eres veneno vil,  
Eres veneno vil,  
De mordedura fatal  
Tras tu sonrisa animal,  
Eres veneno vil.**

-Esta vez si te pasaste Ron Weasley –grito Ginny ni bien acabo su canción, solo esperaba que gracias a la estupidez de su hermano Pansy no se enojara con ella.

-Cállate Ginny –ordeno este muy eufórico –Vamos Parkinson, no vas hacer tu berrinche y responderme con otra canción –se burlo este aún eufórico.

-Chicos continuemos con la música –Dijo como si nada, ignorando completamente al pelirrojo.

Todos acataron las palabras de Pansy y siguieron con lo suyo, todos excepto el pelirrojo que parecía estar en un estado de shock.

El lo que quería era que Pansy hiciera un lio, que le respondiera con otra canción y demostrara que el tenia la razón, pero la Slytherin había sido mas inteligente que el.

Ahora aceptaba que se había comportado como un completo imbécil.

-¿Ahora que hago? –Pregunto en voz alta, muy seguro que nadie lo escucharía.

-Disculparte seria una buena forma de empezar –susurro Luna Lovegood que pasaba por ahí.

¿Disculparse? ¿Con la engreída y caprichosa de Parkinson? ¡Nah!

******************

Dos horas más, dos largas horas más, por lo menos habían avanzado en algo la letra, y bueno la música al parecer ya estaba lista, Ginny había terminado la coreografía, ahora faltaba decidir lo más difícil.

-¿Quiénes serán las voces principales? –Pregunto Theo muy nervioso, seguro de que esa pregunta traería muchos conflictos entre ellos.

-Paso –dijo Ron muy seguro, no es que no quisiera cantar pero, cantar frente a tanta gente importantísima era una gran responsabilidad.

-Obviamente yo también –aseguro Theo.

-Y yo –dijo Blaise –No estoy listo para algo tan grande.

-Ni yo –dijo rápidamente Ginny –Me conformo con bailar…

-Eso reduce obviamente las posibilidades –hablo Draco bastante seguro y contento de que varios hayan decidido no ser las voces principales –Por mi parte, yo si quiero cantar, como voz principal claro.

-Pues yo también, es una gran oportunidad y no pienso dejarla ir –dijo Harry, batiéndose a un tenso duelo de miradas con el rubio.

-Tendremos que decidirlo –dedujo Theo.

-Y el que gane cantara conmigo obviamente –aclaro Pansy contenta, siendo interrumpida por la carcajada de Ron.

-Hermione cantara con el que gane –dijo borrando la sonrisa de la Slytherin.

-Yo también quiero ser la voz principal Pansy –confirmo la leona tímidamente.

-Por supuesto, tienes una gran voz –alabó Parkinson, confundiendo al pelirrojo.

-No es tan mala como crees –susurro Luna muy cerca de Ron.

-A mi no me engaña –respondió este viendo atentamente el nuevo duelo de miradas que se estaba llevando acabo.

-¿Y tu Luna? –Pregunto Theo, haciendo que los demás giraran los ojos de molestia, era demasiado obvia la atracción entre estos dos.

-Yo paso, no quiero tener que enfrentarme contra Hermione ni Pansy, ambas son muy buenas conmigo –respondió tranquilamente.

-Bueno las voces principales serán dos, un hombre y una mujer, los demás cantaremos en el coro –informo Blaise mientras volvía a repasar con la mirada lo que llevaban compuesto de la letra.

-Supongo que tendrán que enfrentarse entre los cuatro para decidirlo, obviamente cantando –dijo Ginny divertida.

-Es lo más razonable –respondió Draco.

-¿Quién quiere comenzar? –Pregunto Ron emocionado.

-Yo empiezo –informo segura Pansy.

-Suerte –murmuro Hermione antes de que Pansy subiera al escenario del auditorio, dispuesta a demostrar que ella merecía ser la voz principal, y de paso, molestar indirectamente al pelirrojo.

**:::Music 3:::**

La suave melodía de una de las tantas pistas que se encontraban en el auditorio se dejo escuchar. Draco, Harry, Hermione y por supuesto Pansy ya habían elegido su pista, ahora todos tenían que demostrar su talento.

**Tu y yo, copas y un viejo rincón cuando  
La noche apagaba su luz no supe decir que no,  
Charlatán como te pude creer cuando llega el  
Momento de accion por la boca muere el pez.**

**Por eso chico dejalo ya, no hay que insistir  
Tu galanteo no me hace feliz  
Solo una noche y ya vez que soy  
Mucha mujer para ti**

**Anda chico  
Chico déjalo ya, no hay que insistir  
Tu galanteo no me hace feliz  
Solo una noche y ya vez que soy  
Mucha mujer para ti**

Ron estaba mas rojo de lo normal, pero era comprensible, aúnque a diferencia de él Pansy no le habia dedicado la cancion con tanto empeño, era mas que obvio que se la cantaba a el, sobretodo por que no le quitaba las vista de encima mientras cantaba.

**Mucho, hablar en eso eres el mejor  
Yo te prometo que bajo mi piel  
Escondido esta un leon**

**Un león y un volcán en erupción  
Tonta de mi te creí y encontré  
Un torero de salón**

La situacion era mas que humillante para el pobre de Ronald, y mientras los demas chicos se burlaban de el, las mujeres no hacian mas que apoyar a Pansy, despues de todo Ron se habia pasado con su cancioncita.

**Por eso chico déjalo ya, no hay que insistir  
Tu galanteo no me hace feliz  
Solo una noche y ya vez que soy  
Mucha mujer para ti**

**Anda chico  
Chico déjalo ya, no hay que insistir  
Tu galanteo no me hace feliz  
Solo una noche y ya vez que soy  
Mucha mujer para ti**

**Decisión, fuerza y coraje también  
Pero la vida es a veces cruel  
Querer, no es siempre poder**

**Por eso chico déjalo ya, no hay que insistir  
Tu galanteo no me hace feliz  
Solo una noche y ya vez que soy  
Mucha mujer para ti**

**Chico déjalo ya, déjalo ya  
Oh tonta que fui**

Pansy canto y acabo elegante y sensual, como siempre, ganandose varios aplausos de los pocos chicos presentes, incluida lo propia Hermione.

Ahora era el turno de la castaña, tenia que lograrlo, tenia que hacerlo.

-Mucha suerte Hermione –dijo Pansy mientras bajaba del escenario, justo en el momento en que la castaña se disponia a subir.

-Gracias – respondio esta en un murmullo.

**:::Music 4:::**

La musica empeso a escucharse en todo el aúditorio, ya no habia nada que hacer, ya estaba arriba, ademas solo habian ocho espectadores, no tenia por que ponerse nerviosa, si la elegian tendria que cantar frente a mas gente, mucha mas gente.

**Como esos cuadros que aun están por colgar,**

**Como el mantel de la cena de ayer.**

**Siempre esperando que te diga algo más,**

**Y mis sentidas palabras no quieren volar.**

Empezó suavemente, tratando de identificarse con la letra de la canción elegida, cosa que sabía, no seria tan difícil.

**Lo nunca dicho se disuelve en té,**

**Como el infiel dice "nunca lo haré".**

**Siento que estoy en una cárcel de amor,**

**Me olvidarás si no firmo mi declaración.**

**Me abrazaría al diablo sin dudar**

**Por ver tu cara al escucharme hablar.**

**Eres todo lo que mas quiero**

**Pero te pierdo en mis silencios.**

**Mis ojos son dos cruces negras**

**Que no han hablado nunca claro.**

**Mi corazón lleno de pena**

**Y yo una muñeca de trapo.**

Muchas veces, cuando iba en la escuela, ella misma se sintió como una muñeca de trapo, siempre en silencio, sin dar su opinión respecto a lo que le pasaba, respecto a lo que decidían sobre ella, silenciosa como una muñeca de trapo.

**Cada silencio es una nube que va**

**Detrás de mí sin parar de llorar.**

**Quiero contarte lo que siento por ti,**

**Que me escuche hablar la luna de enero mirándote a ti.**

**Me abrazaría al diablo sin dudar**

**Por ver tu cara al escucharme hablar.**

**Eres todo lo que mas quiero**

**Pero te pierdo en mis silencios.**

**Mis ojos son dos cruces negras**

**Que no han hablado nunca claro.**

**Mi corazón lleno de pena**

**Y yo una muñeca de trapo.**

Pero todo eso cambio, cambio el día en que encontró en la música la fuerza para hablar, el día en que descubrió que su destino era cantar, y trasmitir mediante sus canciones todo lo que quería decir, sus sentimientos. Todo cambio cuando descubrió que no había necesidad de expresar lo que sentía con palabras, bastaba una simple canción.

**No tengo miedo al fuego eterno,**

**Tampoco a sus cuentos amargos**

**Pero el silencio es algo frio**

**Y mis inviernos son muy largos.**

**Y a tu regreso estaré lejos**

**Entre los versos de algún tango.**

**Porque este corazón sincero**

**Murió siendo muñeca de trapo.**

Termino mientras una traviesa lágrima salía de sus ojos, demostrando que ella ya no era una muñeca de trapo, nunca más.

Maravillosa, como cada interpretación suya, siempre maravillosa.

Todos empezaron a aplaudir y chiflar… Hermione había cantado maravillosamente, y Draco lo sabía, por eso aplaudía más que cualquier otro en esa sala, aplaudía orgulloso de la castaña.

-Esto si estará difícil –dijo Theo mientras observaba a ambas chicas, sin saber por cual dar su voto.

-Estas loco –hablo Pansy, sorprendiendo a todos –Seria muy injusto de nuestra parte si no dejamos que Hermione cante, estoy totalmente consiente que ella me gano, no necesitamos votación –Aseguro la Slytherin.

Todos se sorprendieron al escucharla, era mas que obvio que aquella Pansy no era la que creían, aquella chica descerebrada y con cuerpo bonito que imaginaron ver al inicio del año, Aquella chica egoísta y envidiosa dispuesta a sacar de su camino a quien se interpusiera…. Pansy era la clara muestra del dicho que decía "Nunca juzgues a un libro por su portada"

-Gracias Pansy –agradeció la castaña.

-No agradezcas –respondió –Te lo ganaste.

-Muy lindo, pero ahora nos toca a nosotros así que con permiso –dijo Draco mientras avanzaba a través de las chicas directo al escenario. La verdad era que se había conmovido bastante con la última escena, así que lo mejor era desviar el tema, antes de ponerse demasiado sentimental.

Todos los demás sonrieron, por que se dieron cuenta de los verdaderos motivos del rubio y se dispusieron a escuchar su interpretación…

Hermione rogaba internamente que el rubio hiciera una de sus mejores interpretaciones, de verdad deseaba cantar con el.

**:::Music 5:::**

La pista empezó a sonar, y la voz del rubio no se hiso esperar.

**Nobody knows it but you've got a secret smile -** _Nadie lo sabe pero tu tienes una sonrisa secreta  
_**And you use it only for me -** _Y la usas solo para mí  
_**Nobody knows it but you've got a secret smile -** _Nadie lo sabe pero tu tienes una sonrisa secreta_  
**And you use it only for me -** _Y la usas solo para mí_

**So use it and prove it -** _Así que úsala y pruébalo_  
**Remove this whirling sadness -** _Elimina esta tristeza girante_  
**I'm losing, I'm bluesing -** _Estoy perdiendo, estoy triste_  
**But you can save me from madness -** _Pero tu puedes salvarme de la locura_

Para ser sinceros la canción la había elegido para poner nerviosa a Hermione, no es que ella tuviera una sonrisa secreta para el, pero muy en el fondo Draco Malfoy así lo sentía, o tal vez así lo quería creer.

**Nobody knows it but you've got a secret smile -** _Nadie lo sabe pero tu tienes una sonrisa secreta  
_**And you use it only for me -** _Y la usas solo para mí_  
**Nobody knows it but you've got a secret smile -** _Nadie lo sabe pero tu tienes una sonrisa secreta  
_**And you use it only for me -** _Y la usas solo para mí  
_  
**So save me I'm waiting -** _Así que sálvame, estoy esperando_  
**I'm needing, hear me pleading -** _Estoy en necesidad, escúchame suplicando_  
**And soothe me, improve me -** _Y cálmame, mejórame_  
**I'm grieving, I'm barely believing now, now -** _Estoy afligido, apenas puedo creer ahora, ahora  
_  
**When you are flying around and around the world -** _Cuando tu estás volando alrededor del mundo  
_**And I'm lying lonely -** _Estoy tendido solo_  
**I know there's something sacred and free reserved -** _Sé que hay algo sagrado y reservado  
_**And received by me only. -** _Y recibido solo por mí._

Una hermosa sonrisa, no había duda de ello. La castaña poseía una sonrisa muy bella, pero no era solo para el, por mas que lo deseara así, aquella sonrisa para su desgracia, pertenecía a la mayoría, a la gran mayoría de Hogwarts, menos a él.

**Nobody knows it but you've got a secret smile -** _Nadie lo sabe pero tu tienes una sonrisa secreta  
_**And you use it only for me -** _Y la usas solo para mí_  
**Nobody knows it but you've got a secret smile -** _Nadie lo sabe pero tu tienes una sonrisa secreta  
_**And you use it only for me -** _Y la usas solo para mí  
_  
**So use it and prove it -** _Así que úsala y pruébalo_  
**Remove this whirling sadness -** _Elimina esta tristeza girante  
_**I'm losing, I'm bluesing -** _Estoy perdiendo, estoy triste_  
**But you can save me from madness now, now -** _Pero tu puedes salvarme de la locura ahora, ahora._

Hermione observe y escucho atentamente a Draco, no pudo evitarlo, la canción era demasiado obvia y hermosa. Tuvo que sonreírle, no con una sonrisa secreta, pero si con la suya, con su sonrisa normal y corriente.

_  
_  
**When you are flying around and around the world -** _Cuando tu estás volando alrededor del mundo  
_**And I'm lying lonely -** _Estoy tendido solo_  
**I know there's something sacred and free reserved -** _Sé que hay algo sagrado y reservado  
_**And received by me only. -** Y _recibido solo por mí._

**Nobody knows it but you've got a secret smile -** _Nadie lo sabe pero tu tienes una sonrisa secreta  
_**And you use it only for me -** _Y la usas solo para mí_  
**Nobody knows it but you've got a secret smile -** _Nadie lo sabe pero tu tienes una sonrisa secreta  
_

No, aquella sonrisa de normal y corriente no tenia nada, y menos para el rubio que al verla dedicarle esa sonrisa a él y solo a él se sintió –aunque suene exagerado- el hombre más feliz de la tierra.

Espera un momento ¿en que diablos estaba pensando?, ¡si!, había atracción entre ellos, pero de eso a otra cosa, no podía haber nada mas.

**Nobody knows it -** _Nadie lo sabe_  
**Nobody knows it -** _Nadie lo sabe_  
**Nobody knows it -** _Nadie lo sabe_

**Nobody knows it but you've got a secret -** _Nadie lo sabe pero tu tienes un secreto  
_

**Nobody knows it -** _Nadie lo sabe_  
**Nobody knows it -** _Nadie lo sabe_  
**Nobody knows it -** _Nadie lo sabe_

**Nobody knows it but you've got a secret -** _Nadie lo sabe pero tu tienes un secreto  
_

**Nobody knows it -** _Nadie lo sabe  
_**Nobody knows it -** _Nadie lo sabe_  
**Nobody knows it -** _Nadie lo sabe_

**Nobody knows it but you've got a secret -** _Nadie lo sabe pero tu tienes un secreto_

Listo lo había echo y con las mismas había bajado como todo un huracán del escenario.

Ni siquiera disfruto de los aplausos ni nada, todas sus neuronas estaban idiotizadas debido a una simple sonrisa de una simple chica.

Claro que eso no le impedía molestar un rato al bobo de Potter.

-¿Asustado Potter? –Pregunto en cuanto vio que el moreno se disponía a subir al escenario.

-Ni un poco Malfoy –respondió este.

-Pues deberías –murmuro este, pero el chico de ojos verdes ya no lo escucho.

Todos murmuraban entre si, dudaban seriamente de que Harry superara al rubio, pero de Harry Potter se tenia que esperar hasta lo imposible.

Luna estaba junto a Theo, Blaise junto a Pansy y Draco y obviamente Hermione junto a ron, apoyando a su amigo.

De pronto todo observaron que Harry cogía una guitarra de entre los instrumentos ubicados al final del escenario y empezaba a tocarla maestralmente.

**:::Music 6:::**

Así es, Harry Potter estaba a punto de tocar uno de sus propios temas, sin ayuda alguna de una pista, y todos esperaban atentos, ya que la genialidad de Harry para componer era única y estaba demás decir que el tema que escucharían seguramente seria único.

**Hace mucho no sentía**

**Lo que siento en este día**

**No puedo explicarme nada**

**Solo tengo tu mirada**

**Aquí clavada entre mis ojos**

**Solo tengo un raro antojo**

**De extrañarte cada día**

**Y ser parte de tus días**

Era su imaginación o Potter no le quitaba la vista de encima a su Hermione….

**Yo no puedo hablarte nada**

**Lo único que hago es mirarte**

**Una que otra carcajada**

**No controlo mis palabras**

**Y cuando voy a buscarte**

**Mis latidos se aceleran**

**Amor con la luna llena**

**Solo quiero regalarte**

No, no era su imaginación… ¿Por qué solo la miraba a ella? Draco estaba mas que furioso… y bueno hay que aceptar que cierta pelirroja también empezó a sentir ciertas ganas de arrancarle todos los pelos a la castaña…. Solo se detenía por que esta era su amiga.

**Una canción de amor**

**De la penumbra siento que nace una luz**

**Siento tus manos y presiento**

**Que eres tú que estás muy cerca**

**No puedo creer que tu amor abrió mi puerta.**

**Una canción de amor**

**De la penumbra siento que nace una luz**

**Siento tus manos y presiento**

**Que eres tú que estás muy cerca**

**No puedo creer que tu amor abrió mi puerta.**

Ante ojos de todos los demás Harry parecía estar dedicándole la canción a Hermione, y no se equivocaban… Harry le dedicaba la canción a la dulce castaña que consideraba su amiga.

Hermione solo podía devolverle una tierna sonrisa, una sonrisa de agradecimiento a algo que solo ellos dos compartían y que solo los dos estaban consientes del verdadero significado.

**Solo quiero terminar**

**Esta corta melodía**

**Explicándote en mis días**

**Mis deseos de quererte**

**De poder volver a verte**

**De engreírte tiernamente**

**Cada minuto del día**

**Y cantarte eternamente...**

Por que a diferencia de lo que pensaban los demás Harry Potter le dedicaba una canción de amor a aquella que consideraba su hermana, pero era un amor distinto, un amor demasiado distinto al que debería sentir un hombre por una mujer…

Su amor era más puro e inocente, su amor era de hermanos o tal vez…. De primos.

**Una canción de amor**

**De la penumbra siento que nace una luz**

**Siento tus manos y presiento**

**Que eres tu que estás muy cerca**

**No puedo creer que tu amor abrió mi puerta.**

**Una canción de amor**

**De la penumbra siento que nace una luz**

**Siento tus manos y presiento**

**Que eres tú que estás muy cerca**

**No puedo creer que tu amor abrió mi puerta...**

Harry acabo de cantar y muchas cosas sucedieron… las mujeres presentes no dejaron de suspirar debido a la canción. Malfoy no dejo de cerrar sus puños con fuerza y contenerse de reventarle la cara al estúpido de Potter y obviamente Theo fue el primero en dar su voto.

-Harry –dijo este ganándose una mirada aniquiladora por parte del rubio.

-Harry –apoyo Luna.

-Draco –eligió Pansy, aunque el fondo sabia que solo lo elegía por compañerismo Slytherin y por que era su ¿novio? O lo que se supone que fueran ahora.

-Draco –dijo Blaise, bueno a decir verdad para el su amigo había cantado mucho mejor que Harry.

-Harry –apoyo Ginny, aunque aún algo enojada por que el susodicho le haya dedicado la canción a Hermione.

Y solo faltaba ella, Hermione Granger….

-Harry –dijo. Dejando al rubio con la boca abierta.

Pero ella era una persona con principios, y aunque en el fondo moría de ganas por cantar con el rubio, tenia que admitir que Harry le había ganado y muy justamente.

-Entonces esta decidido, Hermione y Harry serán las voces principales –dijo Luna muy animada. Nosotros haremos lo coros y creo que será mejor empezar a practicar la coreografía de Ginny antes de que se nos haga mas tarde.

Así entonces quedaron, y todos, algunos enojados, otros celosos, y otros aburridos y fastidiados empezaron a practicar la coreografía, para luego acabar con la letra de la canción que aún faltaba revisar y rellenar algunos párrafos.

**********************

Estaban sentados en un círculo, con inexpresivas miradas en el rostro, viajando de un rostro a otros a una gran velocidad.

-¿Qué hora son? –Pregunto Luna con unas hojas en sus manos.

-Seis de la mañana con cinco minutos –Respondió Ron mientras miraba su reloj de mano.

Siguieron observándose en silencio, con rostros serios, con miradas de incredulidad.

-Terminamos –anuncio Luna con una gran sonrisa.

-Terminamos –repitieron Hermione y Ginny a la vez.

-Buen trabajo chicos –felicito Ron.

-Todos lo hicimos –dijo Draco con una gran sonrisa de felicidad.

-Juntos acabamos la canción –dijo Pansy más contenta aún.

-¿Y que esperamos para ir con McGonagall? -Pregunto Theo, mientras se ponía de pie.

-Vamos –grito Blaise mientras empezaba a correr rumbo hacia su profesora y sub directora.

Seguido inmediatamente de todos los demás. Nueve chicos corriendo rumbo hacia una oficina, en donde presentarían la canción que probablemente cambaría sus vidas para siempre.

Una sola canción.

* * *

Ufff… aún sigo hiperventilando con la última cancioncita…. Como amo esa canción… xD jajaja

Respondiendo a algunas preguntas…

Siiii el profesor Lupin si esta en la Academia…ya se le vera luego…

Las parejas… bueno creo que aun no lo decido, pero las principales sin duda son Draco/Hermione/Severus…. Theo/Luna… Harry/Ginny/Blaise…. Ron/Pansy… y otra parejita que me encanta que aún no es su tiempo de aparcera en el fic y estoy segura que les encantara tanto como a mi.

Cualquier duda háganmela saber…encantada responderé…

El próximo cap. Lleva por nombre **"Sin miedo a nada"** y es uno de mis favoritos… les juro que hare hasta lo imposible por actualizar rápido….

Dejen reviews…

Kisses por montón…

AngieShields…


	7. No a la eliminacion de fics!

**Hola a todos los que estén por ahí. Esta vez no les traigo un fic sino una carta abierta para todos aquellos que gusten leerla...y si quieren y pueden, cópienla y vuelvan a subirla. No solo a este foro sino a todos los que conozcan ya que en todos va a pasar lo mismo. Desde ya, gracias por pasar.**

**A continuación esta la carta abierta en ingles y luego de esta, la traducción en español**

**0**

0

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think that's stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai Rocketman1728 dracohalo117 VFSNAKE Agato the Venom Host Jay Frost SamCrow Blood Brandy Dusk666 Hisea Ori The Dark Graven BlackRevenant Lord Orion Salazar Black Sakusha Saelbu Horocrux socras01 Kumo no Makoto Biskoff Korraganitar the NightShadow NightInk Lazruth ragnrock kyuubi SpiritWriterXXX Ace6151 FleeingReality Harufu Exiled crow Slifer1988 Dee Laynter Angeldoctor Final Black Getsuga ZamielRaizunto Fenris187 blood enraged arashiXnoXkami tstoldt Mystic 6 tailed Naruto ElementalMaster16 Dark Vizard447 Darth Void Sage of the Force Shiso no Kitsune The Sinful Kage640 Ihateheroes swords of twilight Kyuubi16 darthkamon narutodragon bunji the wolf Cjonwalrus Killjoy3000 blueexorist White Whiskey Ying the Nine Tail Fox Gin of the wicked smile tstoldt The wolf god Fenri JazzyJ09 sleepers4u The Unknown 007 Gallantmon228 MKTerra Gunbladez19 Forgottenkami RHatch89 SoulKingonCrack Dreadman75 Knives91 The Lemon Sage Dark Spidey VioletTragedies Eon The Cat of Shadows kazikamikaze24 animegamemaster6 LLOYDROCKS demented-squirrel swords of dawn The Immoral Flame blueexorist Challenger Shywhitefox drp83 Bethrezen Dragon6 bellxross unweymexicano The First Kitsukage kingdom219 brown phantom littleking9512 kurokamiDG Auumaan FrancineBlossom BDG420 Her Dark Poet bloodrosepsycho Shen an Calhar NarutoMasterSage4040 Masamune X23 Kuromoki Sliver Lynx devilzxknight86 Unis Crimson Zero X Limit reven228 JAKdaRIPPER Third Fang IRAssault Grumpywinter absolutezero001 Single Silver Eye animekingmike Daniel Lynx zerohour20xx Darth Drafter arturus Iseal Shisarakage Uzunaru999 Dark-Knight fearme80 Devilsummoner666 slicerness Toa Naruto Soleneus kagedoragon dansama92 KamenRiderNexus Captive Crimson KyuubiiLover27 MozillaEverer 4rm36uy ebm6969 Repiece phantomshadowdragon Colonel Eagle Timothy1988 ShadowZenith awsm125 The Purple Critic Darkepyon Zombyra brickster409 ChaosSonic1 Leaf Ranger SoulEmbrace2010 Oni Shin Silverknight17 Specter637 HunterBerserkerWolf shadow-red0 The Roaming Shadow bucketbot AvalonNakamura Avacii Maxwell Gray Silvdra-zero Arashi walker Lord of Daemons Lord Anime CloudRed1988 forestscout The Lost Mana Red Warrior of Light TUAOA MORRISTOFOX Mr. Alaska Swagnilla-Ice-1985 MugetsuIchigo bloodlust002 Nerverean Kage Biju JK10 OBSERVER01 MistressWinowyll Count Kulalu ronin504 ted009 Ralmidaz lederra Lost my shoe in Sheol ToyHaunter Hiyami PuckReathof demonsinger konomu-Imout LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY yuseiko-chan Elvira-baba Icecce iampieman Ultimabloodblade Gintoki kumar9900 DemonAngel of Ice dragon-cloud16 Harute Haptism the green ace of clubs Assassin King of Masyaf Flame-Fist-Ace Lucifer's Remnants Story Reader 97 kniznik NARUHAREM FOREVA NHunter Angry Hamster Kouken Tenshi Yume Saint-Clair Oo-chan jojo(non inscrit) gaia (pas inscrit) Estelle Uzumaki Melana76 onarluca Xanara odvie archiemouse Fenrir the vicious taj14 c i am a dragon God Emperor Of GAR-halla Warrior of Olympus Xxfreefallangelxx BituMAN shadowcub acepro Evolution ScorpinokXV Hunter200007 kyo anime Nysk Killeraction49 Storylover213 arya19 irvanthedamned Kiranos KingKidBadAss nimb09 Paladeus Orange-Fuzz-Ball Kakkyou no Yami Burning Truth DrunkManSquakin cabel1972 dynomike88 Tolotos Hansi Rahl Rekmond Farmer Kyle You-Lack-BadAssery Silverscale Cloud75JC GunnerRyuu Kurogane7 Raja-Ulat DragonMasterFlex Saphire Quill shadowzefover5 Highvalour Rinoti 2ndsly guardianmaster4 Godlykiller2 munesanzune DarkghostX w1p Lord Arkan Xahn777 T3Ko Dragon Man 180 Alia-Jevs Fayneir Ookami Ousama Asdfth12 Burning Lights EternalBlizzardOfSwords66 eltigre221 Jarjaxle HinaGuy749 Great Vampire-Shinso Harute Haptism Oxyxoon high lord mage FatalCrimsonScion Starfire99 Doombreed AdamantiumTP NightInk Wrathkal Firedamaged God Emperor of GAR-halla xArtehx Kapola Nuva HunterAzrael anime-death-angel sabery Bahamutzero94 Soul Painted Black Infinite Freedome Rodneysao Shatsuka jm1681 Ookami88 Akira Strider empresskitsune KitsuneGirl021 KagomeGirl021 Joey Blaq Nex Caedes Billy Buyo lite spirit CelticReaper fullhouses Felur TitaniumWyvern NeonZangetsu LargerSnowdevil I'm Yu Define Incompetent Caw-Raven BackwardsHazard lord Martiya Umashido pokemoncosmoking sjghostwriter18 scout360pyro taintedloki MtSarx kumar9900 TehIrishBrony Uzumaki Crossover Etsukazu no Kitsune Ranger-kit rts515 Soulblazer87 Kamigawa Nagamaki F Archer us4gi-ch4n Shirabaka Tenji Spear-of-the-doomed Painsake Ben1987 Spartan Ninja dante5986 Victoriousvillian Sage of Eyes Boomerbambam YosoNoAkuma Megaman88 Angry Hamster Warden of the Runes Kiyoi Silverstonedragon Akane Mosoa Cryofthewolf Culebra del Sol HouseMD93 Doc. K-9 dracon867 Moka Mcdowell VGZ Oirarana Nightmares Around Winter chuck17 Son Of A Wolf Daniel Lynx Sibjisibdi sleepwhenyourdead1989 BackwardsHazard Hunter200007 Zagger the Bloody Angel Zen Rinnegan Duochanfan alice the noble Zagger the Bloody Angel BRD man nano101 ShotgunWilly EternalKnight219 deadak Idiote AkumaKami64 loki0191 konoha's Nightmare zrodethwing ursineus KamenRiderNexus neko-hikage-chan Project Slepnir Narora Senoku spider79 ZloGlaZ Erebus of the Banat belnonm Tristan Blackheart Xefix dbzsotrum9 Anake14 FangamerBowiextreme JoieCullen MonChardonneret SubjectDeltaBubz TheEnergyBender18 rusa-ranmayakane-zk

0

0

Los administradores de esta página a partir del día 4 de junio van a quitar fics en donde haya lemmons o violencia grafica. Nose que es lo que ustedes piensan, pero por mi parte me parece estupido. Hay maravillosos fic que solo tienen unos dos lemmons en ellos, sin embargo la trama es asombrosa. No pueden borrar un fic que posee mas de 100.000 palabras solo porque haya algún que otro capitulo conteniendo lemmon que juntos no llegan a las 5000 palabras. Es por eso que les pido que lean la petición debajo, fírmenla y postéenla en sus fics. Con suerte si hacemos suficiente ruido las cosas vuelvan a la normalidad. Gracias.

Saludos a quien administre esta página.

Yo, junto con muchos mas, hemos estado escribiendo y subiendo historias en este sito por años, pero ahora nos damos cuenta de que algunos de los fic que hemos llegado a amar corren el riesgo de ser eliminados sin la oportunidad de rectificar incluso nuestros errores.

Para algunos, esto significa la perdida permanente de una historia. Si bien no tengo nada que creo viola sus términos de uso, hay personas que serán incapaces de recuperar su fic en su forma original, esto es algo que me parece ser casi digno de una acción legal, ya que mientras no podemos reclamar la propiedad de un personaje, las historias son NUESTRAS y simplemente destruirlas es algo inexcusable.

Es muy sencillo añadir simplemente un ranking MA, con filtros adicionales o incluso un simple requisito para que haya una suscripción gratuita para leer los fic que aquí se publican, y reducir los odiosos comentarios anónimos y mensajes a la vez. Así que tengo que preguntar, ¿Por qué tal cosa, en todo este tiempo, no se agrego?

Si están preocupados acerca de la falsificación de un registro, tengan un apropiado disclaimer, entonces no puede haber disputa, ustedes avisaron en los pasos previos y los padres pueden controlar a sus hijos, si eso es su máxima preocupación. Si es más un punto de vista personal o deseo, por favor, por lo menos déjenles saber a la gente y denles la oportunidad de guardar y quitar una historia que ustedes consideran ofensiva. La mayoría de las personas en este sitio son cordiales cuando se trata de estas peticiones.

Si bien no puedo saber con certeza si esta carta llegara a los oídos de aquellos que están dispuesto a ayudar, tal vez esto sea la preparación de algo mas grande por venir, por favor entiendan que van a estar perdiendo un GRAN numero de escritores, y por lo tanto sus ingresos por falta de lectores, si no se toman las medidas necesarias para arreglar esta situación.

Para aquellos que estén de acuerdo con esto, por favor siéntanse libres de firmar y enviar esta carta al Support Server, tal vez podamos llegar a algún acuerdo en este sentido.

Psudocode_Samurai Rocketman1728 dracohalo117 VFSNAKE Agato the Venom Host Jay Frost SamCrow Blood Brandy Dusk666 Hisea Ori The Dark Graven BlackRevenant Lord Orion Salazar Black Sakusha Saelbu Horocrux socras01 Kumo no Makoto Biskoff Korraganitar the NightShadow NightInk Lazruth ragnrock kyuubi SpiritWriterXXX Ace6151 FleeingReality Harufu Exiled crow Slifer1988 Dee Laynter Angeldoctor Final Black Getsuga ZamielRaizunto Fenris187 blood enraged arashiXnoXkami tstoldt Mystic 6 tailed Naruto ElementalMaster16 Dark Vizard447 Darth Void Sage of the Force Shiso no Kitsune The Sinful Kage640 Ihateheroes swords of twilight Kyuubi16 darthkamon narutodragon bunji the wolf Cjonwalrus Killjoy3000 blueexorist White Whiskey Ying the Nine Tail Fox Gin of the wicked smile tstoldt The wolf god Fenri JazzyJ09 sleepers4u The Unknown 007 Gallantmon228 MKTerra Gunbladez19 Forgottenkami RHatch89 SoulKingonCrack Dreadman75 Knives91 The Lemon Sage Dark Spidey VioletTragedies Eon The Cat of Shadows kazikamikaze24 animegamemaster6 LLOYDROCKS demented-squirrel swords of dawn The Immoral Flame blueexorist Challenger Shywhitefox drp83 Bethrezen Dragon6 bellxross unweymexicano The First Kitsukage kingdom219 brown phantom littleking9512 kurokamiDG Auumaan FrancineBlossom BDG420 Her Dark Poet bloodrosepsycho Shen an Calhar NarutoMasterSage4040 Masamune X23 Kuromoki Sliver Lynx devilzxknight86 Unis Crimson Zero X Limit reven228 JAKdaRIPPER Third Fang IRAssault Grumpywinter absolutezero001 Single Silver Eye animekingmike Daniel Lynx zerohour20xx Darth Drafter arturus Iseal Shisarakage Uzunaru999 Dark-Knight fearme80 Devilsummoner666 slicerness Toa Naruto Soleneus kagedoragon dansama92 KamenRiderNexus Captive Crimson KyuubiiLover27 MozillaEverer 4rm36uy ebm6969 Repiece phantomshadowdragon Colonel Eagle Timothy1988 ShadowZenith awsm125 The Purple Critic Darkepyon Zombyra brickster409 ChaosSonic1 Leaf Ranger SoulEmbrace2010 Oni Shin Silverknight17 Specter637 HunterBerserkerWolf shadow-red0 The Roaming Shadow bucketbot AvalonNakamura Avacii Maxwell Gray Silvdra-zero Arashi walker Lord of Daemons Lord Anime CloudRed1988 forestscout The Lost Mana Red Warrior of Light TUAOA MORRISTOFOX Mr. Alaska Swagnilla-Ice-1985 MugetsuIchigo bloodlust002 Nerverean Kage Biju JK10 OBSERVER01 MistressWinowyll Count Kulalu ronin504 ted009 Ralmidaz lederra Lost my shoe in Sheol ToyHaunter Hiyami PuckReathof demonsinger konomu-Imout LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY yuseiko-chan Elvira-baba Icecce iampieman Ultimabloodblade Gintoki kumar9900 DemonAngel of Ice dragon-cloud16 Harute Haptism the green ace of clubs Assassin King of Masyaf Flame-Fist-Ace Lucifer's Remnants Story Reader 97 kniznik NARUHAREM FOREVA NHunter Angry Hamster Kouken Tenshi Yume Saint-Clair Oo-chan jojo(non inscrit) gaia (pas inscrit) Estelle Uzumaki Melana76 onarluca Xanara odvie archiemouse Fenrir the vicious taj14 c i am a dragon God Emperor Of GAR-halla Warrior of Olympus Xxfreefallangelxx BituMAN shadowcub acepro Evolution ScorpinokXV Hunter200007 kyo anime Nysk Killeraction49 Storylover213 arya19 irvanthedamned Kiranos KingKidBadAss nimb09 Paladeus Orange-Fuzz-Ball Kakkyou no Yami Burning Truth DrunkManSquakin cabel1972 dynomike88 Tolotos Hansi Rahl Rekmond Farmer Kyle You-Lack-BadAssery Silverscale Cloud75JC GunnerRyuu Kurogane7 Raja-Ulat DragonMasterFlex Saphire Quill shadowzefover5 Highvalour Rinoti 2ndsly guardianmaster4 Godlykiller2 munesanzune DarkghostX w1p Lord Arkan Xahn777 T3Ko Dragon Man 180 Alia-Jevs Fayneir Ookami Ousama Asdfth12 Burning Lights EternalBlizzardOfSwords66 eltigre221 Jarjaxle HinaGuy749 Great Vampire-Shinso Harute Haptism Oxyxoon high lord mage FatalCrimsonScion Starfire99 Doombreed AdamantiumTP NightInk Wrathkal Firedamaged God Emperor of GAR-halla xArtehx Kapola Nuva HunterAzrael anime-death-angel sabery Bahamutzero94 Soul Painted Black Infinite Freedome Rodneysao Shatsuka jm1681 Ookami88 Akira Strider empresskitsune KitsuneGirl021 KagomeGirl021 Joey Blaq Nex Caedes Billy Buyo lite spirit CelticReaper fullhouses Felur TitaniumWyvern NeonZangetsu LargerSnowdevil I'm Yu Define Incompetent Caw-Raven BackwardsHazard lord Martiya Umashido pokemoncosmoking sjghostwriter18 scout360pyro taintedloki MtSarx kumar9900 TehIrishBrony Uzumaki Crossover Etsukazu no Kitsune Ranger-kit rts515 Soulblazer87 Kamigawa Nagamaki F Archer us4gi-ch4n Shirabaka Tenji Spear-of-the-doomed Painsake Ben1987 Spartan Ninja dante5986 Victoriousvillian Sage of Eyes Boomerbambam YosoNoAkuma Megaman88 Angry Hamster Warden of the Runes Kiyoi Silverstonedragon Akane Mosoa Cryofthewolf Culebra del Sol HouseMD93 Doc. K-9 dracon867 Moka Mcdowell VGZ Oirarana Nightmares Around Winter chuck17 Son Of A Wolf Daniel Lynx Sibjisibdi sleepwhenyourdead1989 BackwardsHazard Hunter200007 Zagger the Bloody Angel Zen Rinnegan Duochanfan alice the noble Zagger the Bloody Angel BRD man nano101 ShotgunWilly EternalKnight219 deadak Idiote AkumaKami64 loki0191 konoha's Nightmare zrodethwing ursineus KamenRiderNexus neko-hikage-chan Project Slepnir Narora Senoku spider79 ZloGlaZ Erebus of the Banat belnonm Tristan Blackheart Xefix dbzsotrum9 Anake14 FangamerBowiextreme JoieCullen MonChardonneret SubjectDeltaBubz TheEnergyBender18 rusa-ranmayakane-zk

Chicos, esto no es un capítulo nuevo, pero como ya sabéis, los moderadores de pretenden borrar cientos de fics porque entran en la categoría MA, siendo esta calificación como poco muy relativa. Por favor, que este manifiesto vuele por toda la página a lo largo de los fandoms, así podremos salvar esos maravillosos fics que tanto nos gustan.

Los administradores están eliminando historias con lemons y violencia extrema(Lo ultimo puede ser bastante ambiguo por desgracia) y baneando a sus autores. ¿Y por qué? Pues porque en el 2002 quitaron el Rating MA, la gente publicó estas cosas en el M y ahora parece más sencillo eliminar autores que volver a incluir el Rating MA.

Afortunadamente si somos lo bastante molestos volverá todo a la normalidad.

Si estás de acuerdo con esto y quieres que Fanfiction vuelva a la normalidad, por favor, te lo suplico, copia y pega esto o escribe un mensaje similar y añade tu nombre a la lista siguiente:

Psudocode_Samurai-Rocketman1728-dracohalo117-VFSNAKE-Agato the Venom Host-Jay Frost-SamCrow-Blood Brandy-Dusk666-Hisea Ori-The Dark Graven-BlackRevenant-Lord Orion Salazar Black-Sakusha Saelbu-Horocrux-socras01-Kumo no Makoto-Biskoff-Korraganitar the NightShadow-NightInk-Lazruth-ragnrock kyuubi-SpiritWriterXXX-Ace6151-FleeingReality-Harufu-Exiled-crow-Slifer1988-Dee Laynter-Angeldoctor-Final Black Getsuga-ZamielRaizunto-Fenris187-blood enraged-arashiXnoXkami-Masane Amaha's King-Blueexorist-Nero Angelo Sparda-Uzunaru999-Time Hollow-g7dragon-Great Vampire-Shinso.-AmaneSaphire-alkiria Thrud-Usio-Amamiya-serenity Potter Moon-RubySaotom-Narutinachan-Lily Masen de Lioncourt-AngieShields


End file.
